Spiraling Through The Darkness
by DustyH20
Summary: Naruto and Jiraiya are transported due to a malfunction from the masked man's attack while Naruto was young. Naruto and Allen become brothers and together they must learn how to fight against the darkness. Whether it be the Earl or the Masked Man they will continue to fight against all evil.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own D-Gray Man or Naruto.

Well I'm back! I know that I already have two stories without many chapters in them, but I really like the idea that I've got going on here, and I wanted to do a Naruto crossover with something but I didn't know what. Then I read D-Gray Man over again and thought that this would be a fun thing to do.

This story is going to be different then my others in how it's uploaded. When I upload this story it won't be a chapter at a time, but several at once. I'll upload either two or three chapters at once. This first upload will be three chapters though.

One last thing; the pairings! I have Allen getting together with Rhode, but I don't know what to do with Naruto. This will all be set in the D-Gray Man world. People from the Naruto world WILL show up, but I want Naruto to get with some girl from the D-Gray Man universe. I was thinking Fou, but that's only because I like her (the character). So if anybody would give me some suggestions that could help. Maybe I'll just stick a Naruto universe girl in this story somehow and have him get with her. If that's the case it WILL be Hinata. Otherwise let me know what you think would be best.

Also jutsu and other words will be in English, although some words will have the original name.

Now onto the story!

* * *

Chapter One

It was dark out. Crickets sounding out through the night as a deadly silence had seemed to overtake the village. Sarutobi, the Third Hokage of the Leaf Village, looked at Jiraiya with a gaze filled with sympathy that made him look much older than he actually was. He knew that it must have killed him to know that Minato had died. Jiraiya was so proud of Minato when he succeeded him as the Hokage. Jiraiya wouldn't shut up about it for weeks. The Nine-Tails attack had destroyed the Leaf Village and covered it with what seemed like an eternal blaze that would burn on forever. Although the fires that the chakra entity had created were diminished, the grief and pain of all those lost will never diminish from the shinobi and the citizens. The buildings and terrain itself was still broken and torn by the might of the Tailed Beast.

"Sensei, what about the boy? Naruto. Will he be alright?" The man with the red lines down the sides of his face asked. Lying in a cradle at the edge of the room was a small little baby, Naruto. His blond, small, spiky hair and unique whiskers made him unique among all the other babies that were born recently in the Leaf Village. He was sleeping peacefully with small little snores emanating from his mouth blissfully unaware of the burden that is to be placed on him.

"I think he'll be fine here. His Jinchuuriki status will be hidden from the younger generation due to a law that I'm going to put, but I don't know what I can do about those conscious enough through this whole ordeal." The future law sentenced anybody to death who mentions the Nine-Tails being sealed inside of Naruto. "We shouldn't have to worry about anybody causing any trouble though.

"Somehow I'm having problems believing that last statement of yours. I don't think it's a great idea for him to stay here."

"Nonsense!" Sarutobi's voice rang throughout the Hokage's office. "This is his home! Minato shed his blood, sweat, and tears for this place. He actually died here…FOR this village. Naruto should stay here; it's only right that he does. Soon everything will calm down and everybody will treat him kindly. Obviously we can't say he is Minato's boy; otherwise old Onoki might try to have his head. Right now the Leaf Village doesn't need to go through a war. It would definitely damage Naruto's reputation for good if there was a war fought over him and more lives lost."

Jiraiya gave a loud sigh at this. How could his sensei, the Professor, be so ignorant on this…this…situation. "Naruto's a Jinchuuriki, that fact alone is too difficult for many people to deal with, but let's add in the fact that he's the Jinchuuriki for the NINE-TAILS! Granted Minato's last wish, the one you told me, was for the people of the Leaf Village to respect him, but that's probably not going to happen anytime soon. There's going to be too much hate inside the hearts of the Leaf Village. Let me take the boy…I know that I could train him up to be an excellent ninja if you left him in my care. Plus being away from this village will help."

Sarutobi gave Jiraiya a stern look, like a father questioning a son. "Do you really think that you could take care of the boy? You know that taking care of him would take a lot of responsibility. Responsibility that I'm positive that you can't handle."

"I can handle it! I'm the super awesome Jiraiya! I know that I could handle it!"

"So you wouldn't take him with you to the brothels and leave him with one of the girls there?" Sarutobi gave a small chuckle at Jiraiya's nervous look despite the situation. He hit the nail on the head. "Just as I thought…I think it would be best if he stayed here in the village. You need to keep up your spy network which would be almost impossible to uphold if you had baby Naruto with you."

Jiraiya took a few seconds to think about it. Sarutobi gave a good point; it would be tough for him to look after Naruto if he had to keep up his spy network. Plus it would make it a lot harder for him to do his "research" if he was watching over Naruto. "I don't honestly think that I trust Naruto to be left here. Do you even have a plan for him? What are you going to do with him? Are you going to leave him with the Uchiha, Hyuga, or even the Inuzuka?"

"I was planning on leaving him with the orphanage in town. I know the lady in charge there. She's been a friend of mine for a while, so I'm positive that she would be able to take care of him."

Jiraiya had fixed Sarutobi with a gaze that was clearly saying "You better be sure." This was Minato's son AND the Leaf Village's third Jinchuuriki…he better be one-hundred and ten percent sure that she would be able to take care of him. "Alright, I'll trust him to you for now. But if anything goes wrong, let me know.

(Nine Years Later)

The sun was about to set and young eight-year old Naruto stared sadly at the disappearing families from his place on the slowly swinging swing. He was having such a wonderful day. He had shown up while the parents weren't around or paying attention so he was able to get the kids to agree to let him play. Playing with the kids was the highlight of the day so far for him. It even beat him going to Ichiraku's ramen stand earlier. They were playing tag while running around in circles. The parents never paid attention because they just figured he was another child who came to play. Soon they turned towards their kids with warm smiles which immediately became the home of the expression of shock.

They didn't expect for THAT boy to be playing with their children. They couldn't stand to let that happen.

"Let's go home. You have no reason to be with the likes of…_him._" A mother told her daughter.

"Come here before he hurts you boys, ok?" Another mother told her two sons.

"Stay away from him! He's nothing but trouble" A father yelled at his three children before spitting in Naruto's direction.

Naruto had been sitting there for ten minutes after they left. He was contemplating what it would have been like if those kids never showed up at all. What if he was the only one who was at the park? Would it have been better if he was at the park all by himself during this entire time? How likely would it have been that he wouldn't feel the horrible pain in his chest watching them leave? It wouldn't have been so horrible if he knew that they would come see him again, but they will come back. However, they will ignore him…they'll run away from him as if he contained a horrible disease. For the kids it wasn't anything personal, but they just believed what it was that their parents had told them.

Well! Who needs them? He could have some fun on his own without those other kids. Naruto started kicking his legs harder in the perfect motion when going up and down on the swing which allowed him to rise higher and higher. His stomach felt like it had butterflys flying around inside and he started laughing joyously, but if anybody were to watch they would notice that it sounded strained…fake. Naruto's laughter died down as he got to the top of the swing. While the butterfly feeling in his stomach didn't die down, he realized that he wasn't having as much of an enjoyable time as he thought he would have. There was just something different when one was on the swings with other kids or even just spending time with someone else.

However, his mind came up with what he thought would be a brilliant idea in his young and naïve mind. He decided to jump from the very top of the swing. It would allow him to fly; perhaps he could fly all the way to stars! He would be free of this place for good! So making sure to kick hard again he tried to reach as high as he could. Once he reached it he jumped, and he flew for exactly six feet…before he fell straight to the ground head first. Next thing he saw was black.

(Forty Minutes Later)

Naruto groggily came to from the not-so-blissful world of unconsciousness. "What happened?" He asked himself slowly. That bump to the head had messed with his short-term memory for just a few seconds. Oh, there it was. He remembered flying in the sky until he crashed. Figures…there was no way that he could be a bird. There was no way he could be free of this village and of the mean lady at the orphanage.

Carefully he stood up on wobbly legs. It seems like he would have to stay in the park tonight. The lady in charge of the orphanage told him that if he wasn't back by the time the sun went down then he could forget about staying in the orphanage for the night. Old man Hokage told him that she would be extremely kind and that he had known her for a long time…apparently she was able to trick the Hokage with her lies. This ended with her treating Naruto like scum…just like everybody else.

Luckily that nice man, Jiraiya, was in town. Naruto really liked him when he met him a year ago. The old man had told Naruto that he would be able to see Jiraiya tomorrow. Ever since he was told that he had been giddy for tomorrow to come. Despite how weird Jiraiya was Naruto still found him to be quiet fun. He was like a clown. Naruto loved clowns. He would love to be around this man for a long time.

Naruto walked over to the lone bench in the entire playground. This would be the place where he would be able to sleep for the night. Granted he would rather lie down on his futon in the orphanage then here on a bench, but beggars can't be choosers.

Once he closed his eyes he heard a rustling sound from behind him in the bushes. Hopefully it was just a rabbit or something that was behind him, but the sound of footsteps had made clear that wasn't the case.

Turning around he came face to face with an image that would haunt him for the rest of his life. The figure was standing before him with a cloak that had red clouds. Covering his face was a mask with a swirling design that led to the one whole where his right eye was located. What will make the man one of the most frightening people he would ever know was the red eye located in the hole. A pupil with three tomoes swirling around the pupil connected by thin lines stared down at him.

Naruto gave a gasp laced with fear. This man was unlike anyone that he had ever seen, but he knew what the red eye was. He recognized it from one of the few lessons that Jiraiya had taught him when he was here. The eye was the famed eye of the Uchiha clan, the Sharingan. "Who are you?" Naruto was able to get out. His mind and body froze up when he saw the man and had issues even getting that question asked.

The man's deep voice chuckled. The small sound seemed to echo into the night as he stared at Naruto for a few seconds longer before saying, "Greetings…Naruto."

"How…how do you know my name?" Naruto's voice ended in a pitiful squeak at the end of the question.

The man looked down at him contemplating what to say next. Should he reveal such information to a dead-boy walking? In the end he decided that there was no need to reveal even his fake name much less how he knows him. It wouldn't matter in the end. "How I know your name does not matter. Nor does anything else, all that really matters is what you have Nine-Tails."

Naruto's fear had dissipated for the moment as he looked at the man in confusion. Something he said had sparked some curiosity in him. "Nine-Tails? I'm sorry sir but I think you're mistaken. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and the Nine-Tails is dead. The Fourth Hokage killed it."

Again the man chuckled at Naruto's ignorance. Of course they wouldn't tell him what it was that he contained. Well this would help things move smoothly for the plan. Nagato would definitely enjoy hearing that the first Jinchuuriki they captured would be the Nine-Tails. Maybe he could use Naruto to hunt down the other Jinchuurikis. After all, if he could put a genjutsu on the freaking Nine-Tails then how hard would it be to put one on this little boy till he grew older. "You'll find out in due time. Now make sure to stay where you are. This is going to feel weird."

Suddenly the air around Naruto started to form a swirling motion. Naruto's eyes widened at what was happening. Why was his arm starting to swirl like how the air was?

The man gave a smile from behind the mask as he realized that he finally caught the Nine-Tails. Whether it was inside of this Jinchuuriki or outside did not matter. Soon his, or more precisely Madara's, Eye of the Moon plan would come to fruition. The world would soon become his. However, his concentration was broken in the blink of an eye as he saw a toad bigger than a horse suddenly above him…in the sky…and falling. Because of the disturbance he failed in capturing Naruto. "It has been a while…Jiraiya of the Sannin."

Jiraiya immediately recognized the cloaks. Cloaks that are black with red clouds are worn by all members of the Akatsuki. That was definitely the attire that he had heard they wore. "I don't recall ever meeting you before. I would definitely remember if I met you before. Now could you please move away from the cute little kid? I don't think he wants to be around you anymore."

As Jiraiya said that Naruto immediately took off running into the streets, he was desperate to get away from the man who almost did whatever it was that he was about to do with him.

The masked man gave a sigh before saying to Jiraiya, "We have met before. Although I would love to stay and chat, but I do have something to take care of right now. So would you kindly move out of the way so I won't have to kill you?"

Jiraiya gave a big hearty laugh. While he was worried about Naruto running off into the streets, whatever is out there was for sure not as dangerous as this man right here in front of him. "You think that I'm going to let you go after him? You must be out of your mind! Gamakuno let's get him!" Then the toad jumped towards the masked man in an attempt to crush him.

The masked man couldn't help the way his eyes blinked. While there was definitely something amusing about a giant toad crushing him flat, he wasn't going to allow that toad to even get near him. So he used kamui to transport himself to an area only twenty feet away. He needed to take care of Jiraiya. Despite him being the teacher of his sensei, Minato, he didn't seem to be that difficult as Minato himself when they fought eight years ago. Maybe it has something to do with Jiraiya being at an older age.

Jiraiya immediately turned around and rushed at him with amazing speed with a spinning sphere of chakra in his right hand, the Rasengan. As Jiraiya reached the man he was surprised to see that the rasengan and himself actually PHASED THROUGH the man in the mask. "How did you do that? There's no way that's actually possible." Then again he was a ninja with toads that can talk and everything else that ninjas do that should be impossible.

"Trade secret. There's no way that I can allow you to know. Now I need to finish you off before things get even more difficult. But I do have one question…how did you know I was here? I'm actually curious about it."

Jiraiya gave a laugh and said, "Well it's easy. I was watching over Naruto from afar when I noticed you suddenly walking up to young Naruto all of a sudden. Then…well…here I am!"

It seems that it was that simple. The masked man gave a sigh as he realized that Jiraiya was going to become a big problem. The eccentric man was skilled there was no doubt about that, but if the two of them got into it then it would only spell trouble. Not to mention that Jiraiya had stalled enough time for Naruto to get a good distance away. Well, as far as Naruto could run on those small, weak legs.

"Sorry to disappoint you Jiraiya but-" He then had to jump away from the toad who tried to tackle him from behind, he almost forgot about it, and then he continued, "-I do have something important that I need to take care of right now. So why don't you just stay where you're at. By the time you find me, it'll be too late." With that he then performed the kamui on himself and left the area for good.

Jiraiya stared at where the man in the mask was at a second ago before slamming his hands on the ground, which cracked under his strength, and uttered a loud curse. "Gamakuno, let's go! We need to find Naruto right now!"

(With Naruto)

Through the moonlit night Naruto was running and running. With surprising speed for one so young he ran through the streets. He had no idea where he could go. He couldn't go back to the orphanage and he was sure that the Old Man was dead asleep. He was stuck in what felt like a web of confusion and hopelessness.

"Help! Someone help me!" Naruto yelled urgently. He doubted anybody would allow him to hide in their home. Not just because of the fact that the scary man in the mask was after him, but probably because they wouldn't allow HIM to enter into their home.

"Shut up brat! You're annoying! Why don't you go bother your own family or something and leave everybody else alone!" This sentence was shouted at him from a random villager who opened their window to yell at him. Once they gave Naruto a piece of their mind they promptly closed the window forcefully, thus they couldn't see who it was that was making all the noise.

Naruto had tears starting to form in his eyes at this. Even though he was in big trouble they still wouldn't come to his aid. What did he need to do to get their attention? Finally he took off running again. He figured that even if they were sleeping there was only one person who would try and protect him from the man in the mask, the Hokage. With this in mind he turned down into an alleyway where he knew would shave off some time in getting to the Hokage's mansion.

Before Naruto could even get to the end of the alleyway he spotted something right in front of him. That man in the mask was there, looking right at him with that red eye filled with hate. Naruto fell to his knees in defeat. He ran and ran and ran yet this man had found him, quite easily too.

The man continued to look at Naruto before walking over where he grabbed Naruto by the shirt and held him up to his face. "Now, boy, there's nowhere for you to run and no one to help you. This ends here."

For Naruto, looking up into the Sharingan of this man up close was truly frightening. It was like looking into the eye of a demon who wanted to make him suffer before wasting his body without even blinking. So because of this he couldn't help but scream as loud as he could. Without realizing it his legs moved forward on their own. Naruto has used this type of defense many times for when one of the older kids would bully him; so he unconsciously used it. This useful technique…was a kick to the groin, which surprisingly was able to land.

Both of the masked man's eyes, one visible and one invisible, widened in surprise at the kick. He didn't expect that to happen, plus the kick was strong enough to do any sort of damage with nothing there to protect it. Why wear a cup when you're able to have any attack phase right through you? The hand that had clenched Naruto's shirt opened and he dropped Naruto onto the ground.

Naruto who realized this opportunity quickly darted back to where he first entered into the alleyway. Suddenly a voice from behind saying, "Fire style: Tower of flames jutsu!" Then a fireball soared over his head before it landed at the entrance of the alleyway, creating a tower of flames that rose ten feet up into the air thus blocking Naruto's only chance for escape.

Again Naruto's eyes started to have tears come out of his eyes. That was his only chance to be able to escape from the man and now there was no chance of getting out of there. Turning around he saw the man standing right in front of him. The man picked Naruto up by his shirt again and held him up to his face. The man spoke again only this time there was a sharp tone in his voice, "Ok,_ boy_, just for that you need to be punished." Then he punched Naruto in the stomach. He ignored Naruto's sharp cry from the pain that he had just received and looked around to make sure that no one was coming. He looked up into the sky and spoke again as he saw something coming down from the sky, "Now what?"

Jiraiya followed, while on top of the hopping toad, the smoke coming from where there was fire. When he got there he saw the masked man standing right in front of the trapped Naruto. So with the toad in the air he launched himself off the toad as hard as he could towards the ground. Luckily he was a ninja so falling from this height and at this speed wouldn't damage him in the end. Forming another Rasengan he yelled "Talley-ho! Here comes the master Jiraiya to knock you into next week!" Then he pointed it at the man who was looking at him.

The man in the mask frowned even more behind the mask. "Jiraiya, you are annoying. Just give up on trying to protect the Nine-Tails."

Jiraiya had heard his comment but decided to ignore it. He wasn't going to give up on something as important as this. So he brought his arm back with Rasengan in hand and brought it forward to the masked man's face. However, again the Rasengan phased through the man which caused Jiraiya to phase through the man too. Quickly Jiraiya reached over with his free arm and yanked Naruto out of the masked man's clutches.

"Mister Jiraiya?" Naruto asked unexpectedly. He thought that all hope was gone, but yet help came from this man. This man with a mane of white hair and red lines down his face but still help nonetheless.

"Yeah, kid, it's me. Don't worry I'm going to take care of you." Then looking toward the man in the mask who was looking in their general direction he said, "You can tell the rest of Akatsuki I have one thing to say to you." He then held up the middle finger alone and pointed it at the man in the mask before continuing, "None of you will get Naruto. I'm going to kill you all before any of you can even come close!"

The man in the mask looked at Jiraiya before his body started to swirl around till it disappeared for good. He had escaped. However, before he disappeared completely he said, "You may think that."

Jiraiya stared at the area where the man was at before giving out a loud sigh. He was still holding Naruto within his arms protectively in case the man decided to reappear and snatch Naruto unexpectedly. Soon the ANBU had appeared at the scene looking around in confusion. "It's about time that you people got here!" He ignored everything that they were saying to favor Naruto a good, calming smile. The kid had dealt with enough for the night.

Naruto finally clutched the man's shirt and released the tears that had been forming from within his eyes the entire night. After five minutes he looked up Jiraiya with a big smile on his face before he started to laugh. His laughing proved to be contagious to Jiraiya as he too started to laugh. Neither really knew what it was that they were laughing at, but perhaps it was just that for once Naruto felt a feeling of happiness. A feeling which he rarely ever felt and he had no idea how to express it. So he just laughed and laughed and ignored the looks the ANBU were giving them.

(Later that Night)

Jiraiya was lying on a bed inside the Hokage's mansion. Jiraiya had thrown a fit at the fact that Naruto had to sleep outside because the orphanage wouldn't allow him to come back. Not only that, he had also argued the point that the boy needs to stay with one of the clans or with the Hokage himself. It wasn't safe for him to stay with civilians anymore because of the Akatsuki's attack directly inside the village. The Hokage had heartily agreed and for the next few nights Naruto would stay in the same room with Jiraiya while inside the Hokage mansion.

Jiraiya looked up into the ceiling with a pensive gaze. Would it truly be alright for him to leave Naruto in this village? What if the man came back for Naruto? These thoughts dominated his mind and made it impossible for him to fall asleep.

"Mister Jiraiya?" A voice broke him out of his thoughts. They brought in a second bed into his room so that there would be somebody to watch over Naruto. Looks like the little boy couldn't sleep either. "Is everything going to be alright?"

"Yes, Naruto. Yes, everything's going to be alright. Just you wait and see."

Twenty minutes later neither had fallen asleep yet, but both were on the edge of falling into the dream world before Jiraiya felt something bizarre. It felt like that there was another person in the room with them. Opening his eyes quickly to see if his hunch was correct he came face to face with the sight of the same masked man walking towards the bed where Naruto was lying.

Jiraiya threw a kunai at the man's head, which again phased right through him, and leaped at Naruto, however; he was caught in the technique that the man had been trying to use on Naruto this whole time. Jiraiya's entire being froze; it was like he was frozen and couldn't move no matter what he tried. Jiraiya could see Naruto right by his side and saw that he had an expression of horror etched onto his face. It was like he was born with that kind of facial expression.

The man gave a chuckle from behind his mask. The plan had worked. They thought that he left for good, but he just waited till around night time before making his move. Catching them while they were almost asleep was perfect, especially since he can easily slip through all of the defensives. The Nine-Tails was almost under his control.

(In Naruto's Mindscape)

The Nine-Tails' mouth had formed into a snarl as he noticed that retched chakra. The chakra of the man who controlled him for the second time. Although he could feel the chakra of Madara in there, he doubted it was actually him, but he wouldn't allow this man to take him. No, he knew that this man only wanted the vessel for HIM and the man would definitely use him again. He would rather stay trapped in the body of this wretched human then to be controlled by someone with those eyes. It was even more demeaning for him, the Nine-Tails, to do the bidding of a human against his will.

So he flared his chakra wildly. He needed to get his chakra past the seal so it can break the technique that the masked man was using. He slammed his massive chakra into the bars that housed the seal until he growled in frustration. He knew that the seal had been weakening ever since the child's birth, but it was still strong enough to keep his chakra from reaching the boy. Finally, with one final push and a big roar he was able to get the chakra past the seal.

The fox just huffed and puffed out of exhaustion before lying back down on the floors of this sewer decorated mindscape. That took a little bit more effort than he thought it would to get his chakra past the strong seal. He then closed his eyes before saying, "**Alright, boy, don't let my chakra go to waste.**"

(Back to the Outside World)

Naruto's eyes widened at the surge of power that started flowing through him. He knew what this was, it was chakra, but he didn't know where it came from. It definitely didn't feel like his own chakra, but he wasn't going to overlook this strange gift. He was going to use it so he can try to escape, because he will take all that he could get. "GAH!" Then the chakra started flaring uncontrollably. But the technique stopped, however; as Naruto could see the weird dimension, that the masked man kept trying to send him to, stop coming closer to view.

Then there was a big shake as the second…land that Naruto saw exploded into a vast variety of colors. Then he was thrown into that world with Jiraiya right behind him.

The masked man looked at the area where the two of them were at before he left quickly. He knew that he didn't capture them, but he couldn't stay to find out what went wrong otherwise the other ninja would come and they wouldn't take too kindly to him just standing there.

(In the Dimension Tunnel)

Naruto looked on in wonder as him and Jiraiya were sailing through this unique place. Jiraiya had caught Naruto and was holding onto him tightly so that way they wouldn't lose each other. It scared Naruto to know that something was going to happen to him, but because of that strange red chakra he knew that they got away from that masked man. He couldn't tell anyone why he knew that, he just knew.

They were flying through a wide tunnel with no exit in view. The walls of the tunnel were designed with many colors. Every color that Naruto had ever seen including different variations of blue, red, green, and others were there. He wished there was a way that he could take a picture so that he could look back at this without having to resort to using his memory.

Naruto's wonder started to fade as he noticed that he was being pulled away from Jiraiya unexpectedly. They were able to latch onto each other's fingers but even them that force was still pulling them apart. Soon they couldn't hold on anymore and they flew through the tunnel away from each other.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the exit for the tunnel. He entered into it and five seconds later all he saw was black.

(In the Other Dimension)

Allan Walker walked hand in hand with Mana Walker as they walked up a hill towards the site of the circus. Allan was jumping for joy as both of them were walking towards the site where the circus. Mana promised him that if he did well today with his performance then he would get him some ice cream. Mana had a top hat on while also wearing a shirt. Allen had red hair, jeans, a red shirt, and a black trench coat that covered his arms.

While they arrived to the top of the hill they noticed that there was a body lying on the ground face first there. Allan put both of his hands up to his mouth as he saw that the body was bleeding from the top of his forehead and three trails of blood were flowing down his face. "Mana, is he alright?"

Mana walked over and rolled the body so they could see the face of the boy. Once he saw that the boy was still breathing he said in a compassionate voice, "It's ok, Allen, the boy is still alive. He must have hit his head very hard on the ground."

Walking to the unconscious boy he realized that the boy looked to be the same age as him. So he reached out to him in an attempt to shake him, but he was stopped by Mana's hand holding on to his arm tightly. "Wha-?"

"There's no need for that. We have a doctor at the circus so we'll just take him to her. The most he'll have is a concussion so I think that he'll be fine."

Allen gave a big sigh of relief. It would be horrible for the boy to be dead. Allan looked at the boy's face and was surprised to see the difference between them. Blond hair and what looked like three whiskers on each cheek. The steady breathing from the boy could easily be seen from watching his chest rise and fall from behind his shirt.

Suddenly the boy started to stir and wake up from unconsciousness again. His eyelids were pushed up to reveal sparkling blue eyes staring back at Allen's silver-grayish eyes. Allen felt an embarrassed blush start to creep to his cheeks at the boy's staring. "Um… hi?"

Naruto stared at the boy for a few seconds before his eyes widened like dinner plates. He understood what it was the boy had said even though he KNEW that he had never heard those words before. He went to answer back, but the word used for greeting that he was going to say came out as, "Hello." If possible Naruto's eyes widened even further at this. "Where am I?" Again! He was going to ask that in his language! What was happening?

It was Mana who decided to answer that question, "You are in the United Kingdom." At Naruto's blank look he continued, "Great Britain, Wales, Ireland…any of those ring a bell?"

"I didn't know that whales had a kingdom! What else can whales do? Can they fly?"

Mana gave a sigh, "No, young one, Wales. It's a country here."

"You mean like the Land of Fire?"

Allen cocked his head to the side in confusion at the weird place that Naruto mentioned. "The Land of Fire? I've never heard of that place before."

Naruto's eyes brightened at the opportunity to talk about his home. "It's amazing! It's where the Leaf Village is at! That's where I live! It's really cool! It's sooooo pretty!"

Mana leaned down to look at Naruto closely. Finally he asked, "What's your name?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. What are your names?"

Mana gave Naruto a smile then he said, "My name Mana Walker, and this is my son Allen Walker. We're heading to the circus so we can get prepared for our performance tonight. Would you like to come with us?"

Naruto stared at Mana suspiciously. He didn't know if he should believe this man or if he shouldn't. He learned that the hard way with living in the village. When he looked over to Allen all hesitation was squashed by the look on his face. A huge grin had made its way onto his face and his eyes were sparkling with a clear indication of joy was etched onto his face.

Allen was quick to beg, "PLEASE! Please, please, please, please, pllleeeeeeaaaaaassssseeeee!"

"Now, Allen, there's no need to beg. I'm sure that it'd be easier for him to decide if you're not breathing down his neck," Mana chided gently.

Under the pressure of Allen's insistent gaze Naruto finally relented. "Fine, I'll go with you guys. What do you do at the circus?"

"Daddy and I are clowns! He's one-hundred times better than me! But I'm not too bad either."

"Clowns? That's so cool! Do you juggle and ride on unicycles?"

"Yep! I can juggle only three balls but daddy can do a lot more! He's amazing! He's like a hall of famer or something like that."

Mana gave a chuckle at Allen's enthusiasm before saying, "Well, if you don't want to miss it then we better hurry. We're almost late for rehearsal. And if you don't rehearse for later tonight than we aren't going to go out for any treats later, ok?"

"Yes, daddy."

"Good! Now come on lets go. Naruto, when we get there I'm going to drop you off at the doctor there. While we're rehearsing she's going to check over you, ok?"

Naruto immediately scrunched his face in disgust. "I don't like doctors. I never have liked them. They're mean and they only make things worse!"

Mana looked at Naruto with concern in his eyes but figured that it wasn't his place to ask Naruto about it. He doubted Naruto would actually tell him anyway, but maybe he can build some sort of trust from within Naruto.

Naruto tried to stand up but his legs were shaking too badly so he fell back into the ground with a loud "oomph!" resonating from him. So maybe he wasn't ready to get up quite yet. He was surprised when a strong pair of arms reached around him then hoisted him up onto the person's shoulder.

"Me too!" Allen yelled excitedly.

"You can walk, can't you?"

Allen's face looked downcast as he said, "But…I want you to carry me!"

Mana gave a chuckle before he wrapped his free arm around Allen then picked him up too. With both boys over his shoulders he continued to walk to his and Allen's original destination. Meanwhile the two of them were giggling excitedly at this.

Meanwhile the cuts on Naruto's forehead began to heal, as an unnatural being was at work; the being was healing Naruto at an alarming rate that Naruto had never healed before. While Naruto was unaware of this, another being from within Naruto was not.

"**Curse you! What do you think you are doing to my vessel? He doesn't need you, all he needs is me! Curse you**…**Innocence.**"

Naruto was unable to hear the Nine-Tail's yell, however.

(One Year Later)

Naruto and Allen were both sitting side-by-side as they looked at the lone cross sticking out of the ground. Naruto had been adopted by Mana shortly after they met. Allen and Naruto immediately became like brothers during that time. However, Mana had died not to long after and the feeling that Naruto and Allen had felt of having a family was gone. Gone without a trace and nothing left. What was left for them? Naruto fears that they will end up in a separate orphanage with the two of them adopted into different homes.

Allen had tears running down his cheeks as he stared at the cross. He felt as if that cross was taunting him, like it was laughing at him. Laughing at him and Naruto. While Naruto was definitely suffering from this, Naruto wasn't around Mana for three years like he was.

Naruto had decided to stare at the moon. He always felt like at peace when he stared at the moon. Like a part of him was up there. He even felt like this in his old world. Yes, he finally came to the realization that this world was not his own, but another. He didn't care. He really could not give a single care about that fact. He was free from persecution from that retched village.

Allen and Naruto were surprised to see something that they've never seen before in their lives. A grotesque man was standing behind the cross. His skin was gray while he was wearing some kind of white clothing that the both of them recognized what rich people wore when watching the circus. He held a cane, wore a top hat, and had small, round glasses in front of his eyes. The strangest thing about him was that his mouth seemed to be forced into a gigantic grin that wouldn't leave his face.

"Good evening little booooooys!" A voice came from behind the man's mouth, even though his mouth wasn't moving. "Could I give you boys a little service?"

Allen was staring at the man in confusion. He didn't know what was going on, but he had a feeling that this weird…man was going to try and help them.

Naruto, however; had his eyes wide open as feelings that he knew didn't belong to him came to the surface when he saw this man. Extreme hate. Naruto's eyes soon became glazed as _something_ pulled his conscious somewhere.

(In the Mindscape)

Drip. Drip. The continuous sound of water dripping was what awaited Naruto as he looked around the area. Where was he? It looked like a type of sewer. Looking down he noticed that the water inside of the sewer had reached up to his ankles. As he started walking down a narrow hallway he listened to his feet making swishing sounds from the water. He continued to walk until he came to a dead end. Looking up he saw very long bars that had a piece of paper across the middle. On the paper was the kanji for the word "seal.

He jumped back when he saw two big red eyes open from behind the bars. What happened next he never thought he would have to witness. "**So…you finally decide to come see me. It is about time; I never thought that I would see you here face to face. Especially since we aren't in the land of which we originated from.**"

Naruto stared at the two eyes with surprise before he was able to get out, "What are you? How do you know about my old world?"

"**I know who you are, Naruto. I remember when you were born. Such a humiliating day for me. First, I was controlled and then when I had free will I was defeated by your father. But that's not what's important at this point. What is important is that I need to know why you decided to come down here now of all times. Why?**"

Naruto was confused when he heard what the thing said, "What do you mean when I came here. Aren't you the one who called me here?"

"Not exactly, Naruto." Naruto heard from behind him. Naruto turned around while the Nine-Tails looked at the thing with narrowed eyes. What they saw was a translucent red sphere of energy floating seven feet from the ground. "Greetings. I'm the reason that you're here. For now you can call me…innocence. I do have another name, but since we don't have much time so I'll let you call me that for now. So why don't we just get down to business." The red sphere then went through the bar and lit up the dark cage behind it with a bright light.

Naruto gave a gasp at what he saw behind the cage. The Nine-Tailed Fox was standing there with his big long arms shielding his bloodshot eyes from the red light that was illuminating the cage. Wasn't the Nine-Tails dead?

Then the voice from the sphere spoke again. "It is ok, Naruto. I will not hurt you." Then the sphere of energy went back through the bars as the Nine-Tails was left huffing from what had happened. "What I have here is some energy from the Nine-Tails back there. It's not as much as it should be, but it's a good amount to help you deal with the Earl's creation out there. Soon we will work on getting you more. Deal?"

Naruto looked at the sphere that somehow was able to talk with him. Finally he reached for it, as if knowing that reaching out will allow him to do what the sphere wanted.

Both of them ignored the Nine-Tail's murmur of "**Curse you**" for the strange feeling that coursed through them. For Naruto it was powerful, it was like a feeling from something far stronger running through his body yet it complimented him. Like it actually fit him. For Innocence it was a draining. To the innocence it felt as if the dark, evil power it was wielding was being lifted. Sadly, this particular gift from God would have to continue to contain that evil power, but it will become used to it.

Innocence made a sound hoping to get Naruto's attention before saying, "I want you to remember, that because I cannot take form for you all I can do is supply you with the Nine-Tail's power. Too much then what you're not ready for then you'll be overrun by his hate. So I'll only give you more than what you can handle if the situation calls for it. So to call out for me, just yell in your mind-"

Then both said at the same time, "Kyubi's Wrath" and Naruto was transported out of the mindscape and into the real world.

(In the Outside World)

The first thing Naruto noticed when he came to was a skeleton floating above the ground with strange gears around it. The second thing Naruto noticed was the star on its head with the word Mana on it. The third thing Naruto noticed was that the skeleton was speaking in the same voice Mana had used. The fourth thing that Naruto noticed was that the being, that he assumed was the "Earl" Innocence mentioned, was dancing around joyously like a clown.

Then the third thing he noticed came and knocked all the others out of the ballpark. "Curse you Allen Walker for making me into an Akuma!" Then the being sliced at Allen's left eye, which took a piece of it out.

That was when Naruto exploded in a red light.

The Earl stopped his dancing when he saw the blond haired boy's body became enveloped in a red shroud. The boy's fingernails became longer, his whiskers became thicker, and the most unique attribute was the red eyes. "Weeeeell what do we have here?" The Earl said in his sing-song voice.

Naruto rushed forward and pulled his right arm back before releasing it forward. He didn't reach far enough for him to actually be able to hit the Earl, but when he released it forward a red fist came from within the shroud and reached even farther to land a good one on the Earl's face.

Naruto grinned at being able to hit this weird man. "_Don't get cocky._" A voice chided from within his head. He recognized it to be Innocence. "_The only reason you were able to hit him was because you caught him off guard. He's very skilled. Now you better take care of Allen over there. It seems like his own innocence is starting to awaken, but your father isn't going to let him get prepared._

Naruto looked over and saw that Allen's eye had changed into what he would later associate it as the mark of the Akuma. He watched in horror as Mana charged at Allen who was standing there holding his eye and screaming. "Allen!" Out of instinct he rushed forward with a fist and launched it forward. The same fist from the shroud that hit the Earl rushed forward and hit Mana across the torso and sent him flying to the side again, but it wasn't destroyed.

With the shroud around him Naruto rushed to Allen and grabbed him by the side of his head. "Allen! Look at me!"

Allen looked up despite the burning sensation that Naruto's hands were giving him. His one normal eye and one cursed eye looked at Naruto. Naruto had to keep the wince from appearing as he looked at Allen. Tears were running down his right eye while blood was going down his left eye, the cursed eye. "Allen! Remember that's not Mana! It may be his spirit, but if we leave him alone then he'll be different! We need to save him."

"How! How can we save him?" Allen screamed at him.

Naruto gave an uneasy smile as he figured that Allen would hate the answer to it. "Allen, we're going to have to kill him."

Allen's eyes widened as he heard Naruto's answer. He couldn't do it, he couldn't kill Mana. He couldn't sit there with the knowledge that he was responsible for killing Mana the second time. "I can't do it," he said quietly almost in a whisper, but Naruto heard it nonetheless.

"It's ok, Allen. It's killing me too that I have to do it, but it has to be done. I'll help you. You're not alone. I'm here." He then picked up Allen's grotesque arm, which a symbol of a cross had formed on it. He then said, "Come on. Let's end Mana's suffering."

Allen took two seconds to come up with what he needed to do and nodded his head. He looked over at where Mana's form was moving towards them with great speed. His arm moved instinctively at the fact that Mana was coming towards them and Naruto rushed forward with a shroud fist pulled back. As everyone reached each other Naruto's fist reached and put a hole into Mana's chest while Allen sliced through Mana's stomach.

Allen would have hyperventilated if it wasn't for Mana's last words, "Allen, Naruto, thank you both. I do love you…sons." His form then crumbled into dust as he was defeated.

The Earl watched from a distance at this recent Akuma's defeat. "Hmmmm. It seems something interesting is going to happen. Well then, we'll see how you two do during the game." The Earl sang as a heart shaped door opened in front of him. "Rhode? What are you doing?"

"Nothing Millinie! I just wanted to escort you back! Who are those two boys?"

"They're future exorcists. Don't worry about them for now. I don't know how, but they're special. Well leeeeet's gooo!" With that sung he walked into the heart shaped door Rhode had made.

Rhode looked back at the two children while they held each other and cried. She didn't realize it but her eyes softened upon seeing them. They were going to be important indeed. She then walked through the door with her hands behind her back while she sung a tune to herself. If the Earl said not to bother with them then she wasn't going to bother them. Hopefully they'll be able to provide some sort of entertainment in the future.

Naruto and Allen continued to hold each other as they tried to comfort each other through that horrible event. What they didn't notice was Allen's red hair starting to slowly turn white.

(One Week Later)

The now orphans were walking down a hill as they left flowers at Mana's grave. They had no idea what they were going to do without Mana to take care of them, but they would try their hardest to survive. Naruto found someone to talk to in Innocence as they conversed many times. Innocence was a big help in getting Naruto over the shock of being the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox. "Allen, Innocence told me that we should probably move to one of the bigger cities. It said that we could probably find some sort of job there. Maybe someone else to take care of us while we train."

"I don't know. The circus left us here since we didn't want to travel, and we don't know how to start to train with our powers. You have Innocence to tell you how to train; I have nothing inside of my head."

'_Allen, please cheer up._' Ever since they defeated Mana one week ago Allen had turned into gloomy person. Always thinking of the negatives and never the positives.

"Oh, Cross! We're almost there! I hear the red lights district here is amazing!" A voice that seemed similar to Naruto yelled. He knew where the voice came from, it was Jiraiya.

"Mister Jiraiya! Mister Jiraiya! It's me Naruto!"

Jiraiya's red lined face turned to Naruto with surprise at finally finding him! Since he landed in this world Cross Marion found him and helped to bring his knowledge of this world to sub par. He even had an anti-Akuma weapon! However, at this moment a feeling of joy struck through him at finally finding Naruto. Then he remembered where he was headed and immediately he looked at Naruto with disregard. "I don't know you brat, so leave me alone! I've got somewhere important to be!"

Naruto stared at him with surprise then he felt a twitch at the top of his forehead. Seriously, the only other person that was with him when they were transported to this world and yet Jiraiya was ignoring him? That didn't go over well. "Come back here!" Naruto charged at him with a fist cocked back. As if he would actually be able to hurt Jiraiya.

Jiraiya turned around and gave a small smile when he saw that Naruto still had the spunk he had before the masked man transported them here. However…the brat dared to challenge him, so for that he must be punished. "Great Toad Kick!" He then…just kicked, nothing special, Naruto in the stomach which sent him flying into some boxes of garbage.

Allen stared at Naruto in horror as his surrogate brother was kicked roughly by the older man. "Naruto!" With his fretting he was unaware of Cross' gaze upon him.

"Err, stupid Jiraiya! Why would you do that to me?"

"Because you actually thought that you could take me out! You're light years away from beating me! But…it's good to have you back, brat." Jiraiya's face softened as he said this last sentence. "I'm glad you're ok. I was worried that the masked man had found you."

While the two of them were conversing Cross walked over to the confused Allen. "You there, what's your name?"

"My name is Allen, Allen Walker."

Cross' eyes immediately narrowed as he realized who this boy was. "You have an interesting innocence there. Do you know how to use it?" Allen shook his head in the negative then Cross continued, "Well, I can teach you how to control it, and I can teach you how to use your innocence to get back at the one who killed Mana." The next few words will stick to Allen for a long time. The name that he will associate as the reason for both of Mana's deaths. "The Millennium Earl."

"What do we need to do?"

"I think that I have an idea in mind," Jiraiya said as him and Naruto walked over. "We can take go on a training trip. The four of us. Soon we'll have to split up so we can do individual training, but I figured that it would be helpful for all of us."

Cross looked at Jiraiya and silently contemplated if he should take Jiraiya up on the offer. He met the man one year ago and supplied him with innocence since he found out that he was compatible. He never figured that he would take a liking to the man but they had similar interests so he figured that he would allow the man to learn how to use innocence. Jiraiya had learned pretty quickly and soon he was learning how to use it by himself. Of course Jiraiya told him where he was from, and Jiraiya told him that he was searching for a boy who came with him named Naruto. While he didn't want to be around the man for a long time, he would admit that it would be better if he had others with him when during this training trip. He figured that Allen was Mana's adopted son that he had heard about. Otherwise he would have never offered to train him so easily. Plus he had an interesting parasitic-type innocence that would be interesting to train.

Allen and Naruto high-fived at the fact that they would still get to be with each other, but that was soon turned into shocked gazes as they heard Jiraiya say, "Now! Why don't you guys stay here while Cross and I have some fun…adult fun. Bye! With that they walked forward down to where they were heading in the first place.

Allen and Naruto again looked at each other as they were completely ignored. Allen turned to Naruto then said, "I hope that it's not going to be like this all the time."

"I don't know, but all I can say is that it definitely will be interesting."

Allen couldn't help the smile that came across his face as he listened to what Naruto said. Even when they split up for individual training he couldn't wait to be with his brother.

Naruto smiled at the fact that Allen smiled for the first time in over a week. Hopefully soon things will go back to normal. Hopefully soon Allen and he would find purpose in this life. As Exorcists.

* * *

Well this is it! Part one of this three part upload! Hope you guys enjoy this series. There are some stuff that will be explained later in the series such as how Naruto has innocence and what not.

If anybody is planning on complaining about the unoriginality of Naruto's innocence let me explain real quick. Once Naruto got his innocence, which will be explained later, the innocence tried to take a form of some sort to help him. Like Leenale's boots or something like that. However, the Nine-Tail's chakra was powerful enough that the innocence couldn't take form inside of Naruto. So what does it do? It decides to take away from the Nine-Tail's chakra and give it to Naruto as long as he can control it. Think of Naruto's innocence as like Yami's transformation abilities from To Love Ru. The shroud, once trained, can form more than just a fist. Plus the more chakra Naruto controls the more powerful and the more variety Naruto can use. Well, there's thata! I hope that everyone enjoyed this introduction chapter and be ready to read the second chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own D-Gray Man or Naruto. I only own the plot of this story and the OC's that I'll add to this story.

Well here's the second upload of this story for the day. Hope you guys enjoy it!

I made the training/time skip five years because I find that more realistic to make Allen and Naruto into BA fighting machines!

I'm still set on an Allen and Rhode pairing. Again I'm not exactly sure for Naruto but I really like a Naruto and Fou pairing…or For whatever her name is. For some reason I really like her character, don't ask me why. So it'll either be her or Hinata somehow coming to the D-Gray Man universe.

Now there's one thing that I feel like I should clear up so it doesn't get confusing. I can't believe I'm doing this, but here it is.

"This is someone talking."

'_This is someone thinking._'

'This is Naruto talking to Innocence.'

"_This is Innocence talking in Naruto's head._"

"**This is the Nine-Tails talking.**"

'_**This is the Nine-Tails thinking.**_'

I hope that clears everything up! I really don't want to put that in further chapters so make sure to read it! However, I will if it continues to confuse people.

* * *

Chapter Two

Fifteen year old Naruto was walking down the dimly lit streets of London. He had a gray cloak that covered his entire body and a hood that covered his head. No matter what he had been through Naruto would never regret the fact that he had gone on that training trip with Jiraiya. He learned so much and had improved by leaps and bounds. Even Jiraiya admitted that his skills with the innocence had increased while they were training. When they separated from Allen and Cross the two of them focused more on learning how to add jutsu into their arsenal of innocence attacks.

Naruto was given free reign by Jiraiya to "enjoy the rest of your miserable life" as Jiraiya had put it. He remembers that he and Allen made a promise to meet each other here in London when they both turned fifteen. So far there was no indication of where Allen was. He hadn't heard anything of a boy with white hair and weird scars around his left eye. That wouldn't be possible if Allen was here, he sticks out like a sore thumb.

Naruto had ignored the way everyone was looking at him with surprised expressions on their faces. He was used to people looking at him and whispering behind his back in the Leaf Village, but not here in London. "_Just ignore them, Naruto. They're just not used to seeing someone as…unique as you. Especially since you came from a whole nother world._" Innocence said to him.

That was the strangest thing that Naruto felt had happened to him. Innocence explained in further detail that he was unable to form the same bond that other fragments of innocence could do because of the Nine-Tails. However, because the innocence now operated inside of the mindscape but not inside the seal, Innocence was able to connect with Naruto at almost any time. Naruto admits it was nice, having someone to talk with even when he was lonely. 'Yeah, yeah I understand. I guess I am no longer used to it since I haven't had to deal with it for a while. I am worried that Allen might be having a worse time having to deal with all of this.'

"_I don't know how the kid's doing. Hopefully once we find him then we can continue the objective that Master Jiraiya had said._"

The mentioned objective was to find Allen and for the two of them to join the Black Order as full-fledged Exorcists.

Naruto gave a huge sigh. He really didn't want to join the Black Order. Not that he had anything against them, but he felt as if he would be restricted in his actions. He would have to wait for an order to come in for him to react, and if he was ordered not to go to some place when he wanted to…well he'll probably throw a fit. However, this is what Jiraiya wanted him to do, and he would respect his decision. Even if he was a huge pervert.

Now back to the big question…where was Allen?

(With Allen)

"Stupid cat! Give Timcanpy back!" A teenager yelled as he ran after a fat cat. It wouldn't be much of an issue to catch the cat but it was weaving and turning into small spaces which made it difficult for Allen to follow.

After five minutes of chasing after the cat he noticed that the cat was running into a church. The church looked old and run down. It seemed like no one has taken care of it in a while. So walking into the church he looked around and noticed that the cat was nowhere to be found. He didn't know where it could be, but he continued his search. The church reminded him of "haunted" churches that he had read about in books. This church's walls were stone with stone flooring. Long rugs were down the hallways but everything had mold and bugs were crawling around everywhere.

He stopped when he heard some commotion from behind the door he was looking at. Must be that stupid cat! Quickly he brought his left arm back and slammed it through the door and grabbed onto the nearest thing. Well the cat was heavier than he thought, but then again it was a pretty big cat. He brought his arm back and shoved the figure into the lone chair in the room.

"Yes! It's about time that I caught you-whoa!" His surprise was cut short when the thing that he grabbed wasn't a cat, but a woman with the cat. A pretty woman might he add. She had a pretty face with a pair of glasses while her hair was hidden by one of the dome hats police wear. Quickly donning a sheepish expression he said, "Oh! I'm sorry about that. I thought you were something else. I-" What he was about to say was cut off when she quickly handcuffed both his hands to the chair that she was recently on. "Well crap."

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" She said in a stern voice with her hands on her hips.

Allen gave a sigh. She must have been shaken up badly because of his mistake. '_Naruto might be looking for me at this point. Figures._' "My name is Allen. I'm here because you see this fat cat next to me? Well, it ate my friend Timcanpy and I was chasing it. By coincidence it led me here, and well…I didn't mean to grab you. I figured that the cat was by itself. Please will you forgive me?" Allen asked politely.

She stared at him for a minute just watching him give the fat cat a dirty look. '_He's just a kid. There's no way that he would be responsible for the murders. Would he?_" Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone yelling. It sounded like it was her partner. She quickly abandoned the boy handcuffed to the chair and ran into the room where she was taken by the boy. Looking around she saw that her partner was strapped to a pillar while a black star appeared on his face. Then another one. Then more black stars appeared until his entire face completely turned black. Then his body exploded while a gas filled the air.

She was taken by surprise when a hand pulled her and put a cloth over her mouth and nose. "Don't worry it's me. This gas from the corpse is poisonous because of what killed him. An Akuma."

She was confused by this, but didn't have much time to think about it because she felt unconsciousness start to take over. Her last thought that went through her mind was the word Akuma, devil.

(A Little While Later)

Officer Moore opened her eyes in surprise as she looked up into the white ceiling. Looking around she noticed that she was in a completely different place then she remembered. The white ceiling was a perfect indication of that. She sat upright from the lying position that she was in and noticed that she was on a couch.

"Oh! Officer Moore you're awake! Finally," A voice assaulted her sensitive ears. She winced as the loud voice brought an aching headache to her. Before she knew it the same person had grabbed her arm and was pulling her off the couch. "Come on! We need to hurry!"

She finally recognized the place that she was at. It was the police station. "Where are we going?"

"To the interrogation room. We have the suspect in custody and he's being interrogated by the detective."

When the man opened the door she saw a sight that made her face became confused when she saw the teenage boy that was in the church with her sitting in a chair with a nervous look on his face.

When Allen saw her his eyes widened at the sight. With her police hat off her blond hair was let down. In his honest opinion she looked ten times better than any of the hookers that his master and Jiraiya had slept with. Of course since they were minors he and Naruto weren't able to sleep with them but they had seen them before when they left. This woman before him had a mature feel to her, and he felt the blood rising to his cheeks just thinking about her. She's probably too old for him anyway.

"Glad you finally joined us, Moore. This is the suspect, Allen Walker. All we know that he's underage, has no address, and he's from an unknown country. So basically with him giving us no information he's even more suspicious now. Why don't you tell us why you killed Moore's partner, Allen Walker…_if_ that's your real name!"

Allen Walker felt a little nervous at where this was going. He knew what it was that killed her partner, and it most definitely was not him. Now the issue is how can he make them believe that. Giving off a nervous laugh he said, "Um, my name is Allen Walker. I'm here in town to meet a friend. I was there chasing this stupid cat when-"

"You gave us this story around ten times! What were you doing there?"

"-I found the officer there and I pulled her into a room thinking that she was the cat and she handcuffed me to the chair. Well when she heard her partner scream she ran out of the room and I broke the handcuffs. When I got there a poisonous gas had filled the room and I saved her from it. Meanwhile she passed out and I brought her here."

"How did you know that the gas was poisonous? There's only one explanation for this! You KNEW the gas was poisonous because you CREATED it!"

Allen felt one of his eyebrows twitch at the accusation. He was tired of being accused for something that he knew was the culprit. The only issue is that they wouldn't believe him. "I'm telling you it wasn't me!"

"Then who was it!" The detective yelled back! He was confident that the teenager in front of him was responsible for this.

"It was an Akuma!" There was dead silence after he said that. Moore remembered that he said that right as she was about to go unconscious. Her attention was brought back to him when she saw that he lifted his morphed left arm and revealed a cross that was burned to the back of his hand. "You see, I'm an Exorcist. Do you know what Exorcists are? Exorcists hunt down Akuma and destroy them so they won't harm any other humans."

"Akuma aren't real, boy. I've heard about Exorcists and I don't believe that they're real either. I don't know how to explain what happened to your arm, but that cross on the back of your hand was put there because you burned it onto your hand." A pause. "You're a psycho! You think that you're an Exorcist because of your arm so you burned a cross into the back of your hand so that you can look like an Exorcist! Then you killed Moore's partner so that you can make it look like you killed an Akuma! I figured you out!"

"How did you even come up with that? You're deducting a conclusion from no evidence. That's nonsense!"

Moore was quick to defuse the situation before it got out of hand and the boy got punished for something that he didn't do. "Um, sir. I believe that he might be telling the truth. I mean, his arm reached out, far might I add. I don't know what to say about the Akuma, but I do believe that his arm is special."

The detective glared at her and at Allen before he said, "Fine, this interrogation is finished. However, you-" he then pointed at Allen "-aren't off the suspect list yet. I want you to stay away from the church and, Moore, you're going to take care of this boy until we discover who the criminal is. We're going to go back to the church and try to find some sort of evidence as to what killed him."

Allen was about to disagree with the detective but Officer Moore silenced him by pinching his back. "Ouch!"

"What was that?"

"Nothing…"

"Good. Now get out of here!"

(With Naruto)

Naruto found a random can and kicked it across the street. He was bored! He had been searching for Allen for a while and he still had no idea where the white haired guy was at. '_Maybe he ended up finding a girlfriend while he was in this city. Well good for him!_' When they were traveling with other people Allen had so many girls walk up to him and tried to flirt with him. Naruto, however, was pretty much out of luck, although that was mostly his fault. He tried to distance himself from them. More out of caution though.

"_Maybe we could get you one while you're here if you just take a look around. In case you haven't noticed, girls have been looking at you nonstop since you got here."_

'Ha! You're funny. I don't believe that anyone's been noticing. Besides, it's best if no one gets close to me. You know, because of the Nine-Tails and…you.'

"_Really? Because an awesome ball of energy like me would put any potential girlfriends in danger?"_

'Yes.'

"_…You're too cruel."_

Naruto gave a chuckle at Innocence before saying inside his head, 'You know I love you. Now let's focus on trying to find Allen.' Then he continued to search. He was getting really tired of this. Naruto gave a growl before saying, "I wish that we could have something on him so we can track him all the time. He does that habit of getting lost…that's probably it."

Before he knew it he had ran into a boy. Looking down he saw the boy give a big toothy grin at him before saying, "Watch it blondie!"

"You watch it short-stack! What do you think you're doing running around here at this time of night? Wouldn't your parents worry about their little baby?" To add insult to injury Naruto started imitating baby cries while pretending to rub tears out of both eyes.

"Hah! My name is John Russell, not short-stack. That ignorant statement shows how much you know about my family! Take this! Onion bomb!" He then took out a bomb then threw it at Naruto before it exploded releasing a gas that made Naruto's eyes tear up.

"Noooo! My eyes! Curse you, you stupid brat! Get back here!" Naruto then leaned against the wall as he tried to get rid of the pain in his eyes. Why wasn't the Nine-Tails taking care of this? "I'm going to find that brat even if it's the last thing that I do."

(At Moore's House)

"This is my home. It's not much but it's nice. Why don't you wait here while I check up on my brother. Remember what the detective said, 'Don't leave the house.'"

Allen nodded as she went into a separate room where he saw a frail looking man in a wheelchair before the door closed. He waited a few seconds before he started looking for a way to get out of the place. He needed to get back to the church before the others, but he just didn't seem to have a way out. Finally he found a way, but the cat ran too fast and tripped Allen who in turn ran into a wall and knocked down some pictures. He winced as he realized that it made a big sound. So he quietly whispered to the cat, "Didn't I tell you not to cause a commotion?"

"What's going on out here?" Moore asked as she stuck her pretty face outside the door. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed that he was on the ground with various pictures on the ground next to him. Plus there was a vase that seemed to have been broken. "Did you think about escaping?"

"Uh…" Allen then made a dash towards the door.

"No you don't! Get back here," Moore said as she grabbed him by the back of his collar.

"Moore? Who is that?" A sickly voice asked from behind the closed door.

"Ah, brother this is Allen Walker. He's someone who I have to watch over for a while. The detective suspects him to be the killer of the people at the church, but I believe that he's innocent. Although if we want to get that proven then we'll have to remain here," after she said that she fixed Allen with a glare.

"Ah, I…see," the sickly voice said.

Allen's eyes immediately narrowed after hearing him speak. Something about the guy just didn't fit right with that guy in there. "Officer, who is that in there? If you don't mind me asking."

"You know you can call me Moore. You don't have to be so polite. That's my brother-in-law, Mark. He married my sister, although I call him brother because he's my brother in Christ."

Allen nodded his head at her explanation but still…something just did not sit well with him. That man in the wheelchair just seemed off to him. He wasn't going to say anything in front of Moore so he didn't upset her, but he realized that he might as well let it go. There's no telling if he's really any danger or not. Right now he needed to find a way to get the focus off of him so he can get away from Moore. He needed to get back to the church. "How long have you been a police officer Ms. Moore?"

"I've been an officer for about a year. I was an officer for ten days before Claire, my sister, died. After that I took my job seriously in trying to apprehend all criminals in the city. I've done a very good job actually. However, a few days after Claire died was when the disappearances started happening at the church. It took four M.I.A.'s to officially close down the church. Since the killer hasn't been found that church was abandoned and the people who worshiped there had built another place to worship God at."

NOW Allen was suspicious. A few days after Claire died the disappearances started happening. Claire was the bride of Mark, the "person" in there. When a person is in a lot of despair is when the Earl would visit them. It didn't take long for Allen to come up with the conclusion that "Mark" might actually be an Akuma. He wanted to activate the Pentacle so he could see if he was really an Akuma, but he didn't want to upset Moore.

Moore didn't know what it was, but Allen instantly had a heavy look on his face. She figured she could ask something so that he felt a little better. "So you mentioned something about meeting a friend here, right? What's his name?"

Allen's face instantly brightened at the opportunity to talk about Naruto. "Well he's my friend, but he's also my adopted brother. He's a cool guy, but he's also really energetic that some find it annoying. He's an exorcist like me. I honestly think that he's probably looking for me right now. I wonder what he's doing right now."

(With Naruto)

Naruto asked around for the home of John Russell. Interesting enough he was the son of someone from the Black Order named Jake Russell. Perhaps he could meet the father and get to know about the Black Order a lot better before attending. Lord knows that he wants to know everything he can before going becoming a member.

He was standing right in front of the door of the house and was knocking as hard as he could. He was worried that he'd make for a very intimidating figure with his bloodshot eyes and snarl that seemed permanently sketched onto his face. He looked like he was going to hurt the kid, although that's probably what he was _secretly_ wanting to do.

Innocence was quick to reprimand, "_Now remember that you can't kill the kid. That'll put you on the bad side of the Black Order before you even become a member!_"

'Yeah, you're right. Wait…are you saying that it's going to happen sooner or later?'

"_Well…it IS you. I actually think that it'll happen two months once you become a member. The Nine-Tails think it'll be a week, but I think he just said that out of spite._"

'Wait, you actually got him to talk to you?' One year in the training trip with Jiraiya, Cross, and Allen he was pulled into the mindscape by Innocence. Of course the meeting didn't go well and the Nine-Tails pulled the silent treatment, which was obviously broken.

"_Well, it was only two words, "A week."But I think that he REALLY wanted to say that. Now how about we get back onto the reason that you're out here?_"

Naruto rolled his eyes then knocked on the door. He had to wait a minute but then a boy opened the door. This boy looked at him with what seemed to be an expressionless gaze but he had a smile plastered on it. "Hello, how can I help you?"

"I was wondering if John was home. I need to talk to the brat, err I mean the boy." Well he almost let the reason that he was here out. This kid could deny him entry if he felt like it and Naruto didn't feel like breaking into someone else's house.

"I see. Wait here for a minute and I'll go get him." The door was then closed forcefully as Naruto stood there with his eyes blinking. '_That's the second time tonight that a kid was rude to me. Kid's need to learn to respect their elders!_'

"_Naruto! That boy's an Akuma! I can sense him!_"

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise before he dashed into the house with the door swinging open wildly. He was stopped when he saw a maid staring at him with emotionless eyes. "Let me guess…she's an Akuma too?" Naruto didn't need an answer from Innocence to know that it was an Akuma. Once he asked that her skin had broken while a huge machine came out of her. The machine was the classic level one Akuma with the rough round body, the cannons in random places of its body, and the emotionless face that was pale white but had creepy black splotches around the eyes. "Looks like we're going to take out two Akuma tonight. Kyubi's wrath!"

Naruto had to jump out of the way as the Akuma fired bullets at him. Luckily chakra allows him to be extra fast and strong until Innocence can get the Nine-Tails' chakra to him. Once he felt the extra burst of power from the Nine-Tail's chakra he jumped high in the air to avoid more bullets before his chakra shroud formed a manifestation of a knife and he chopped the Akuma in half.

Naruto didn't waste any time for once he landed he immediately dashed off into the house while looking around for John and the Akuma-disguised-as-a-boy. Letting out a curse he asked, "Innocence, can you track where they are?"

"_I can do that but you need to get out of the house. I can't feel anything yet so that means he's too far. Start moving in the direction where you think they ran off to then I'll be able to lock onto the signature._"

Naruto did just that. He created a fist from the shroud and punched a hole in the wall of the building and took off into the night with the chakra shroud still covering him. As he sped through the city the ground seemed to glow an eerie red from the chakra shroud coming off of him. He could only pray that he could get to the kid before that Akuma can do his job.

(With Allen)

"Probably eating Ramen. He loves Ramen, although he never told me why." Allen then gave a shrug as his thought didn't really matter all that much.

Moore was honestly surprised at Allen's answer. She didn't realize that this boy held his adopted brother in such high-regard. It was actually very heartwarming for her. She did have one question on her mind that has been bothering her for a while. "Do you really believe in Akuma? Akuma are just the stuff of legends and fairytales. They're just made up to scare children into obeying their parents."

Allen looked at her before asking, "Do you really believe that?"

There was a second of hesitation before she answered back, "Yes."

Allen looked out of the window solemnly before saying, "I hate them. The Akuma I mean. You see they are suffering souls that wear the bodies of those the Earl, the creator of the Akuma, manipulates. I was one of those that were manipulated. It was five years ago when it happened but the Earl came to us and the Earl manipulated me into bringing back mine and Naruto's adopted father from the dead. Well I finished the process by saying my father's name, Mana."

"What happened?" Moore asked. She was genuinely interested in the story.

"Naruto and I had to kill him. You see, he was going to take my body. It was going to be my father as the Akuma and me as the body. That's how they work. It's awful and it makes me want to kill the Earl even more because of it. But an Akuma is what you could literally call a killing machine. They don't know anything else but to kill. It's what the Earl had created them for. Their only instinct is to kill and kill and kill so they can "level up." The more they kill the sooner they become stronger."

"So your father would have killed you and Naruto?"

"Yes."

Moore immediately regretted asking him the question earlier. Whether she believed it or not she knew that Allen did believe in this story and it made her feel awful for making him bringing up that story. "I'm sorry for asking you that question."

Allen graced her with a smile before saying, "It's no big deal Ms. Moore. I'm mostly over it, but there's still some pain when I remember it. I just want you to understand the seriousness of what this situation is. That's why I need to leave and get to the church as soon as possible."

"And I've told you I'm not letting you leave. The detective told me to keep you here and I'm not going to disobey him. If I did that then I won't get that big promotion soon."

"How about if you disobeyed the order then you might be able to save their lives? You saw what happened to your partner right? That wasn't something natural. That was the work of an Akuma."

Moore went into deep concentration as she thought over the point that Allen made. The way her partner had died was unlike anything that she had ever seen before. "You seem to know what it was like for him to die. You said that an Akuma was what killed him, so can you prove it?"

Allen's eyes sparkled with confidence. Training for five years gave him various knowledge of the Akuma. He was also told about the Noah Family, but that has almost nothing to do with this situation right now. "Easy. You see, Akuma have a special kind of blood-" What he was about to say was stopped because of the door opening and Mark there in the doorway.

"Mark? What's wrong? Is your food cold?" Moore asked.

Allen couldn't contain it anymore and activated the Pentacle eye. What he saw only confirmed his suspicion, Mark was an Akuma. More precisely a woman was an Akuma instead of Mark.

"My stomach…it hurts…I need food…let me KILL!" Then the frail body of Mark gave way as a level one Akuma started rising out from the split open body.

Moore watched horrified as she stared at the repulsive ball that had came out of Brother Mark. She stared into the emotionless, almost sad eyes that were on the face of the machine-like entity. "What…what is this?"

"Moore! Look out!" Allen rushed in front of Moore just in time to grab a bullet that was aimed for them. The bullet had enough force that they were sent out of the collapsing house. Allen looked down and noticed where it was that they were flying to. The church, well that was convenient.

They crashed through the roof and Allen was slammed against the wall while holding onto Moore and the cat. Neither of them would be able to survive if Allen didn't change it so he was the one who took the blunt of the crash then they would be dead. He had to make sure to avoid that. Hopefully Naruto wasn't having as much difficulty as he is right now. It would suck if they BOTH had a rough time trying to find each other.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was frustrated enough. First he was having some trouble finding that stupid brother of his, then he had that "onion bomb" go off in his face by some arrogant brat, and finally now he's chasing after the same kid who was about to be attacked by an Akuma. So this day wasn't going exactly like he thought it would go.

Naruto was running around the city at an incredible speed hoping that he could get close enough where Innocence could sense the Akuma. Unfortunately Innocence didn't have a wide range so he would have to get within twenty feet of one to be able to tell. That's the only reason Naruto was jealous of the Pentacle, but he would never tell Allen or Innocence that.

He finally heard Innocence say that it had sensed the Akuma, finally. After following the directions he came across a graveyard. In the graveyard he saw the same boy that threw the stink bomb and the Akuma talking. Staying hidden he watched and was prepared to act in case the Akuma decided to act.

"Did you take me here to mourn you mom? You should have told me earlier!" A loud oomph echoed from John when he ran into something. Looking up he saw what it was that he had ran into. It was the Millennium Earl.

"Well hello there Jooohhhnnn. How are you doing today? Do you like my Akuma? I work really hard on them!...Oh, who am I kidding! I don't work that hard in creating theeeeem!" The Earl sang in a happy voice.

John had big eyes as his mind was having issues reacting to the fact that the greatest evil the world would ever have. Eventually he was able to react so he reached into a pack and pulled out an onion bomb. He threw it at the Earl before saying, "Leo! We need to get out of here! Come on!" He tried to pull Leo by the arm to get away but Leo wouldn't budge.

The Earl started laughing at this before saying, "You poor, poor boy. What you don't understand is that your friend here has been an Akuma for quite some time nooooowwww! Hehe, how cute!"

"No! Leo's not an Akuma! The two of us have been hunting Akuma for a while now! There's no way that he's an Akuma!"

The Earl gave another big laugh before replying, "Oh, but he IS. How about he proves it to you. Ohhhh Leo! Time to reveal yourself!"

Naruto had enough of watching. So he quickly ran forward with a claw of chakra that slammed right into Leo's body. John stared straight ahead in shock at a red claw knocking his friend into the wall of the cemetery. Once he turned to the person who hit Leo it took him exactly five seconds to register the person who was covered behind the red shroud, "Blondie?"

Naruto gave him a tense grin before responding, "Hey there Short-stack. I've been looking for you.

John had no idea what was going on. First the Millennium Earl appeared, second he hears that his friend, Leo, was an Akuma, and finally he finds out that the person who he had smoke bombed earlier was someone who could do…well this. His brain couldn't handle everything that's happened. John started swooning forward and back before he fell backwards with a quiet thump.

Naruto winced as he watched John fall unconscious. He figured the reason why was because of all that's happened and he did feel sorry for the boy, but he had something else to take care of right now. Turning to the Millennium Earl he said, "It has been a while…fat man."

The Earl gave a confused blink at what Naruto said. He didn't remember meeting this boy, but maybe the boy could jog his memory. Although he would have to get back at him later for calling him fat. "Well, I meet a lot of people so there's no real possibility that I will remember you. So can you refresh my memory?"

"I was the one that punched you in the face."

The Earl suddenly moved in a happy dance as he waved his arms in the air and jumped from his left foot to his right foot in a weird waddle. "It's yoooooou! I can't believe it! I figured you were dead! You know, you surprised meeeeee when you hit me in the face. No one has ever been able to do that, and since a child was able to hit me, even though my guard was down, it was still impressive! Tell me booooyyyy what's your name?" The Earl said in his usual sing-song voice.

Naruto, however, just found a good way to tease the Earl, "My name? It's not that important…yeah you shouldn't know. I mean, we ARE enemies after all. I can't in clear consciousness give my name to the leader of the faction that I'm fighting against." Well this will be fun, even if it was like he said the leader of the opposing faction that he's teasing.

The Earl looked down in sadness at the failed attempt to learn the boy's name. While he figured that he'll try and kill the boy now so there's one less Exorcist out there, it was going to kill him not knowing the boy's name. After all, he likes to be in control and know everything that he should know. If he didn't know the name of at least one Exorcist, well then it could possibly be the one crack that will cause his entire plan to crumble down. "Pooh, you're a meanie." He couldn't let the boy know all this though. Just like the boy refused to give his personal information the Earl refused to give THAT information back.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the pathetic statement made by the Earl. It made him sound like a little kid. "Now tell me what you're doing here in London. Obviously you aren't just enjoying the sights like a tourist, so you're here for something. Some kind of objective right?"

"Why would I tell you that? You won't tell me your name so I won't tell you why I am here. Tit for taaaaaaaat!"

If Naruto could without pissing off the Earl he would have shuddered in disgust. Even after five years he couldn't stand to hear the Earl talk. Still he decided to press on, it's not every day that someone has the chance to be face-to-face with the Millennium Earl and not get their head blown off by fifty Akuma. First he attempted to interrogate with flattery, "Come on! It's not like it would be such a problem for the great Earl of the Millennium if I knew what he was up to! Right?" Then he tried threatening him, "If you don't answer then I'm going to shove my hand so far up your arse and work your mouth like a puppet!" Then when none of those things worked Naruto tried begging, "Please! Please, please, please, please, PLEASE!"

"_Hey…shut up. You're embarrassing!_" If Innocence and the Earl could interact with each other they would both agree to one thing…that Naruto was pathetic right now.

"Sir, what should I do with the boy? Should I kill him?" "Leo" asked suddenly. Naruto rapidly turned his head to the wall where he hit the Akuma that he was surprised that he didn't have whiplash. When did the Akuma get back up? It must have been when he was conversing with the Earl because the Akuma in Leo's body looked almost perfect. Then an instant later he was in the normal level one Akuma form with his cannons pointed right at John.

The Earl tapped his chin with the cane of his umbrella in thought. While he didn't exactly hate human children, it might be beneficial to have the younger boy killed. The boy wanted to be some help to the Exorcists and anyone who helps them needs to suffer! Everyone, even those who support, the Black Order will die a gruesome death! He didn't exactly say this evil phrase as the filter in his brain translated it to, "Sure!"

Naruto didn't really agree to the Earl's plan for John. "Heck no! He's just an innocent boy who…knows more than he should know…Ok, I _kind of_ understand why you want to kill him…but I'm not going to let you!" He rushed forward and grabbed John before the first Akuma bullet hit the ground where John originally was. Naruto's heart was beating a mile a minute as he reached forward and looked at John to see if he was hit; luckily it was a close call. When he turned around he noticed that the multiple cannons of the Akuma were being pointed right at him. Well crap. Naruto had to pull John closer to him before jumping out of the way again. He was glad that John was unconscious while all this was happening, it wouldn't do if the boy was complaining about the chakra shroud burning. When he landed he jumped again over the fence and hoped that someone was there.

Luckily there was. "Hey!" Landing in front of a couple who looked frightened at seeing him he said, "Could you two take care of this boy here? He needs someone to watch over him right now and I can't do that. Well thanks bye!" The last sentence he said in one breath before hopping back over the fence. Thankfully he missed the couple watching him with fearful looks and whispering to each other, "Demon."

Once Naruto landed back inside the graveyard he looked at the Earl and the Akuma before saying, "Sorry about that quick delay. I had to drop off a package. Now onto the show!" He then created a sphere with the red chakra that seemed to be spinning in a bunch of different directions. The size of the creation was about five times bigger than the original which would fit in the palm of his hand. Naruto gave a grin before saying, "You want to know something? This is this version of an attack that my father had made. He called it the Rasengan, I call this the Innocence Rasengan!" He then swiftly moved forward and shoved the Innocence Rasengan into the face of the Akuma.

If Naruto had the Pentacle he would have seen the corpse like face of a women screaming in pain, but she also had an overjoyed look on her face. Even though Naruto couldn't hear it, the woman said to him, "Thank you." Then her soul was gone and the Akuma was destroyed.

The victorious feeling that Naruto felt at destroying the Akuma was squashed when he heard the Earl clapping rather erratically. The Earl was jumping up and down with his big grin never leaving his face, "Oh my, that was maaaaaarvelous! Very impressive! I have to give that a…threeeeeee out of ten on a scale of most powerful attacks I've seeeeeeeen! I've seen some very powerful ones so don't feel bad at the low nuuuuuumbeeeeer." The Earl then gave a deep breath before suddenly laughing. He laughed so hard that at one point he had to take a deep breath because of his chest hurting. "You better have a four out of ten if you want to survive this!" Suddenly multiple Akuma started rising from the ground. More and more level one Akuma were rising out of the ground.

Innocence just had to put in his opinion, "_This sucks. I really regret having you as my partner right now._"

'Go suck an egg and choke on it!'

The Earl's voice soon assaulted Naruto's ears, "Nooooow! Witness the maaaajesty that is my Akuma army! Prepare to diiiiiieeeeeee!"

Naruto had two words that seemed to summarize this event quite nicely. "Oh, crap." Oh crap indeed.

(With Allen)

"Allen? Are you alright?" Moore asked with a fretful look on her face. She noticed him take the blunt of the hit when they slammed into the wall of the church from the Akuma's attack. While she was deeply touched by the move, he was also the only one that had any knowledge so with him out of the picture…well the image wasn't pretty.

"Yeah, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just a scrape when we landed on the ground; it's nothing too serious. Oh!" Moore gasped in surprise. She saw that the cat that was hanging around Allen had a black star appear over its fur. Just like her partner had before he died.

"This is what I was trying to tell you before the Akuma attacked us. You see this right here?" Allen then held up a bullet before continuing, "This bullet is filled with the Akuma's blood which is poisonous. Once their blood enters inside of you only one thing happens…you shatter." Then to prove his point the cat that was lying in his lap had shattered into many pieces. "Sorry little buddy, I wasn't able to help you. Luckily you are here now, Timcanpy."

Moore watched fascinated as a weird little ball appeared from inside the cat. It was golden with two angel-like wings sprouting from the sides while a symbol of a cross was engraved in the middle of the little golem. "That's…interesting."

Allen gave a cheerful chuckle as the golem started to fly around him. "Thank goodness you're here buddy! I'm so happy! Too bad we weren't able to save the cat; I think that he would have been a fun companion."

Moore gave a small smile as she watched the teenager laughing joyfully at having his "friend" back. However, his happiness was brief as the detective and several policemen had walked straight into the church. "You! I thought I told you that you weren't allowed to be here! And Moore! I thought you would be able to handle the task that I gave you. Apparently I was wrong."

"No, wait! You misunderstand!"

"I misunderstand nothing!" He was surprised when Allen gave him a hard glare.

"Leave! I'm tired of you thinking that you can actually handle this on your own! This is an Akuma, not some inexperienced thief. You won't be able to take it down!" Allen's face was red with him breathing in and out heavily. He was tired of listening to this detective undermine how important this situation is. Well the detective will soon learn.

The detective was stunned at the fact that the polite teenager was actually yelling at him. He was about to counter but was interrupted by the sound of something crashing through the door way. "What is that?" The detective yelled in panic. The organ looking machine with a creepy clown face was something that he had never seen before. In his confusion he became afraid, which he should be, and then he reacted like most of humanity…he reacted with violence, "Shoot it! Shoot it!"

"No!" Both Allen and Moore screamed out. The detective didn't listen and continued to lay the bullets into the Akuma. Unfortunately they didn't know that bullets couldn't even phase its tough exterior. The Akuma just waited for the ones firing to stop firing before it aimed its cannons at the detective and the policemen. Soon it was firing what seemed like a wall of bullets rushing for them at a speed impossible for the untrained eye.

Moore had to cover her mouth with her hands as she watched the detective and the other policemen turn to dust. While she didn't necessarily care for the detective, some of the other police men were her friends. It was like a knife to the heart, a knife that reopened the wound that was caused when Claire died. "NO!" A loud scream had escaped her mouth before she covered her mouth with both of her hands. This was madness.

Allen was looking at the Akuma with narrowed eyes. His left eye had changed into the Pentacle as he prepared to take out the Akuma once and for all.

"Allen…is that…Claire?" At his confused look she elaborated, "I remembered the explanation that you gave me before Mark…the Akuma attacked us. Do you think that's Claire? He was extremely grieved after she died that it would make a lot of sense."

Allen looked at her uncertainly. Should he tell her what it was that he was seeing? He was worried that it would fully break her heart; she was in tears already. However, as much as it pained her he needed to tell her the truth, so he just nodded. She gave a gasp and more tears were starting to fall so he decided to try and soothe her, "Don't worry. I will take care of this. She's screaming in pain, that's what happens when the Earl turns someone into an Akuma. I will save her; I will give her hope and send her back into Heaven."

He looked at the Akuma determined to take it out. He knew that he would be able to, he had fought several level one Akuma before and he had taken them out easily enough. So with his left arm growing and becoming bigger he said to Moore, "Trust me, this is an Anti-Akuma weapon. With this I can free her from the Earl's control." Then he jumped high into the air straight at the Akuma. The Akuma stared at Allen before something went throught he middle of it…Allen had sliced right through the middle with his left hand. Allen looked up as he saw the decayed face of Claire start to transform back into what she looked like before she died. Despite her screaming she smiled down at him before disappearing from this world forever.

Allen landed on the ground before he turned to Moore who was watching him with widened eyes. He gave her a smile before he said, "She is free now. I am an Exorcist and this is what we do." With this the moonlight shined through the hole and enlightened the figure of Allen. Moore could only gape as she noticed the way he looked; it was like he was important. It was like he was hero.

Soon the effects of all what happened today seemed to crash down onto her and she cried. She felt horrible. A pain seemed to be lodged in her heart as crying seemed to be the only escape route for the pain. Her friends were dead, Mark was dead, however; the only saving grace was that she knew that Claire had been saved. Plus even though she can't make it official she knew that the case for the disappearances at this church was solved.

(Back to Naruto)

Naruto just looked up into the sky. That's right, he just looked. His red eyes scanned across the countless amount of level one Akuma that seemed to cover up the nighttime sky. 'Soooo…any ideas? I really don't want to use that move yet.'

"_Well you might have to…unless you want to cause a scene where a lot of people come to investigate and can get stuck in the crossfire. Might as well just end it all in one move so that way people will investigate once the Akuma are gone._"

Well that was actually good advice. So Naruto made sure to find the Earl and make eye contact with him. Once he did he gave a big grin and yelled, "Hey fatso! You said that I needed a bigger move if I wanted to take all these Akuma out? Well here it is!"

The Earl narrowed his snake-like eyes from behind his small sunglasses. '_What is he planning?_'

Naruto closed his eyes and said, 'I'm going to need a little more firepower for this. I'm going to _attempt_ to take out the Earl with this one attack. It'll probably fail, but it's worth a shot. No harm in trying.' Closing his eyes he waited for the increase of energy that signaled that Innocence obtained more chakra from the Nine-Tails. Once he felt it he opened his eyes to give a feral grin at the Earl before he began to laugh. It was apparently enough chakra to affect his personality, but not to overwhelm him. He finished laughing before yelling, "This is it! Kyubi's Bullets!" As he gave the name of the attack the entire chakra shroud began to change. The shroud began to spin around Naruto before spinning above him. Soon the red shroud changed to slightly accurate face of the Nine-Tails. The entire face was red except for the eyes which were red. Its ears were pretty long but that wasn't the feature that caught the Earl's attention. The red chakra that had formed the teeth began to shrink into tiny balls inside the fox's mouth. With a loud roar the fox face began to unleash hundreds of tiny red balls at the swarm of Akuma.

The Earl would have laughed at the weak looking attack but he knew better than to judge a book by its cover. So he watched as the swarm of Akuma were being destroyed by having countless…bullets being slammed into them. The worst part is that the face continued to produce the bullets and would not stop. Some of the Akuma even tried firing their own bullets but they proved to be too weak compared to the boy's own bullets.

The Earl decided that he should leave before things get ugly and he get hit by the attack. Don't want the boy to be two for two against him now does he. So he jumped off the Akuma that he had been perched on and proceeded to float away as the Akuma that he had been on was destroyed. Soon all of the Akuma were destroyed and while the smoke from all of the destroyed Akuma seemed surround the area. Naruto gave a curse because he couldn't see where the Earl was.

The Earl honestly couldn't see anything either, but he knew that the boy down there was searching for him vigorously. However, he did want to say something to the boy. So with his usual happy-go-lucky voice he said, "You knoooooow that was pretty impressive! I'd say a fiiiiiive out of ten. I would give it a six but it took a while for it to destroy all the Akuuuuuuma!"

Naruto just yelled a loud curse of the f-bomb kind while he waited for the smoke to clear. He was actually a little nervous because of the attack all the chakra shroud had dispersed. If the Earl was there then he would need to use his own chakra to fight against the Earl. Once the smoke cleared he noticed that the Earl was completely gone; disappeared while the smoke separated the two of them. "_We'll get him soon. Don't worry about it,_" Innocence tried to console gently.

Naruto gave a smile before responding through the link, 'I know we will.' Then he looked over towards the gate and leaped over to see if the couple he had given John to was still there. Thankfully they were gone and had taken the boy with them. Naruto gave a smile before thinking to himself, '_Well, looks like I'm going to have to have a big talk with the kid in the morning._'

(The Next Morning, with Allen)

Sunlight filtered through one of the windows and shined against Allen's eyes. This forced him to stir and exit from the dream world. He quickly got up when he noticed that he was lying down on a couch in an unknown place. Wait…ok it wasn't that hard to figure out. He was at the police headquarters. "Why am I here?" He asked himself quietly.

"Good! You're awake," a voice asked from the side. Looking over he noticed Officer Moore walking in with some bread and water. "You passed out a little while after you destroyed the Akuma and I brought us here for the night since my house will need to be fixed."

Well the last part made sense, but there was something that didn't make sense. "How did I pass out?" The Akuma didn't even land a hit on him and when he hit the wall inside the church shouldn't have been enough damage.

"Well, it was weird. All of a sudden your stomach released a loud growl then you just tumbled over."

Oh, well he hadn't eaten at all yesterday so that probably sense.

No it doesn't.

He looked over and noticed that Timcanpy had accompanied her when she left. "So, what are you going to do now?"

Moore gave a sigh before saying, "The best I can do right now is find a place to stay before I can get my house repaired. I'm going to classify this case as abandoned since no one will believe the reason why the disappearances happened. Do you by any chance have a place to stay?"

Allen put on a sheepish smile before responding, "No, I don't."

"Well, that sucks for the both of us."

There was an awkward silence that was broken by Allen's stomach letting out a loud rumble. "Um…do you by any chance have any extra food?"

Just like that the awkward tension had dissipated and Moore couldn't help the giggle that had escaped from her mouth. Soon they were conversing about everything that they could think of while they ate. The only issue that Allen could think of was where Naruto was at?

Two faint knocks rang through the lobby of the police headquarters. Moore had no idea who it could be. The locals knew that no one was in here at this time in the morning while it wasn't a police officer because they had keys. She felt a faint stab at her heart as she remembered the way her friends had been killed right in front of her but she elected to ignore it. There was someone that needed something. So she opened the door and was greeted by the sight of a boy about as tall as her, blond hair, blue eyes, and three whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Yes, I would like to report someone to be missing."

"NARUTO!" Allen yelled loudly. They were finally brought together after so long! He lunged forward in an attempt to hug his brother but was stopped by two hands grabbing onto the collar of his jacket and them shaking him back and forth relentlessly.

"Do you have any idea what I had to go through while I was trying to find you? Did you get lost again?" A pause. "Did you get arrested? Tell me!" Naruto didn't relent with the shaking and Allen was unable to answer.

Moore gave a sigh and put her right hand up to the right side of her face before leaning it into her hand. She couldn't stop the small smile that seemed to work its way onto her face at the sight of them. They really did seem to act like brothers.

* * *

Let me explain the reason I put these two parts of the D-Gray Man plot into the second chapter. When Allen met the Millennium Earl in the manga it was in the second chapter. Unless for some reason my manga down-loader messed up, but that's what the order was. So I decided to put the first four chapters of the manga into the second chapter. This is all part of the introduction for this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or D-Gray Man. If I did I would be rich from owning Naruto and I would make sure that D-Gray Man would get new chapters out.

Well here's the third chapter of this first upload. Now to make this clear this won't be them heading to the Black Order. That comes later…which means next chapter. This chapter serves as part of the introduction for my story which will end when they go to the Black Order and deal with the proper paperwork, err I mean the events there. This chapter is one-hundred percent me making up what happens, using my imagination. Not that I'm saying I came up with an amazing plotline for the chapter, but since none of this was in the manga or the anime it took a while for me to come up with something that I felt like would do well there.

Again, I'm planning on having Allen and Rhode get together, but I'll put more development into it than what the manga did. Then I plan on having Naruto and Fou get together. You wanna know the reason? For some reason I like Fou as a character. I have no idea why, but I just do. I know that some people think it should be Lenalee but really that's too obvious. Nothing against her, you can't hate on the lovable Chinese girl that looked cute with either her pigtails or short hair, but like I said that's too obvious. Plus, again like I said I really like Fou for some reason that not even I know. So for now it'll be her and Naruto. However, Naruto's pairing doesn't have much of a contribution to the overall plot. So if it's not too late then I might just change it but bet on it being that.

For those of you reading this I uploaded my fifth chapter for A World Turned Upside Down so check that out please. And the next story I plan on updating will be The Winds of Change, just to let the few people who liked it know.

Anyway, I hope that you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Three

Moore walked through the police station with her hands under a tray. On the tray were three cups filled with ice cold water. She was surprised when Allen's surrogate brother had arrived at the police station. However, when he did everything became much, _much_ more lively. Allen definitely would agree to that statement. Considering that Naruto had given a ferocious noogie that led Allen squirming around.

When she walked through a door what she noticed made her stare at them with a deadpan face. Naruto was once again giving Allen a noogie while Allen was squirming and yelling at Timcanpy to help him get Naruto away from him. Timcanpy was hiding behind the couch. It didn't want Naruto's wrath upon him. "Um, Naruto, could you let him go? The drinks are here."

Naruto's blue eyes shifted to her and he gave a big grin while still giving Allen the noogie. "Why thank you. I am actually a little thirsty. All the work it takes to noogie Allen made me thirsty." He let go of Allen, who scrambled to the opposite side of the room, and took the cup of water from Officer Moore. He took a sip from it and gave out a loud sigh. "There we go! That's much better. Thank you."

Officer Moore smiled at him before turning to Allen. She walked over to Allen and gave a small giggle at the way he was mumbling under his breath about jerk big brothers. "Here's your water, Allen. Now I would like to talk to the both of you so I'll need for you to sit nearby Naruto so I could talk to the both of you."

"Traitor."

"Is that any way to be thinking about your brother?" Naruto chirped from the other side of the room.

"Yes, considering you attacked me the moment that we saw each other after two years. You know how happy I was to see you? It was like a day full of sunshine and rainbows then it became dark and rainy once you attacked me!"

"First of all, you're exaggerating. Second of all, I had to go through a lot because you didn't meet me at the rendezvous. What even happened?"

"He got arrested," Moore decided to tell him.

"You got arrested? Wow, you're pathetic."

"Shut up! Who was the one who got arrested by the police in Paris?"

"I was covering for Jiraiya. It was a part of my training. How to escape from a jail cell without help from Innocence or using chakra. I'm still wanted in Paris because I was able to escape. Big Louis was a nice guy, I actually do miss the guy."

Moore cleared her throat to get their attention. Unfortunately for her it failed as they were too busy "reminiscing."

"Then there was the time that you had that African tribe chasing after you."

Naruto actually turned his head in embarrassment. "How was I supposed to know that the water was sacred? I thought that it was a toilet." That was definitely a messy situation for everybody that was involved. "I mean, it was in an oval container so that would usually mean that it was a toilet. No wonder it didn't flush."

"Then there was the time in Germany."

"Ok, that wasn't even _close_ to my fault. Those girls were being harassed by those guys so I had to take care of them. Plus I got a kiss on both cheeks by the both of them. Sadly I'll probably never see them again."

"Then there was the time in-"

"Shut up!" Moore had enough listening to the both of them. While the African story was amusing she didn't want them to waste any more time Allen telling the story with Naruto trying to save face. From the way that Allen didn't have to put much time coming up with an example that means that he had many more stories to tell. Again, she didn't have much time to wait. She needed to talk to the both of them. When she realized that she had their attention she said, "I really want you guys to please calm down and relax. I need to talk to the both of you about something serious."

Naruto's eyes hardened and he nodded before he moved with speed that she couldn't follow and sat down on the couch of the police headquarters lobby. Allen walked over to the same couch but he definitely wasn't happy about it.

"Now that you both are listening. First of all, Naruto, are you responsible for the destruction at the graveyard that I heard about while I was out?" A sheepish look and Naruto rubbing the back of his head was her answer. "Ok, well I'll just _assume_ that it was an Akuma that made you do that so you're off the hook for now. The second thing that I wanted to talk to you about is a case that I think some Akuma are involved in."

This had gained both Naruto and Allen's attention. Allen was the first to ask, "So, why don't you tell us what the case is about? Is it the same as the church?"

"A little, actually a lot. Here's the file," Moore said while placing a file down onto the table in front of them. Allen had picked the table up and moved it towards the two of them while both Naruto and Allen looked over it. "The assumption for the case is that there is a killer who's been killing people in an alleyway and making their bodies disappear with only their clothes to show they were there. Now, at first I thought that was what was happening, but after last night I believe that it could be an Akuma since what's happening matches an Akuma killing spree."

"How many people have been killed inside this alley?" Naruto asked.

Moore pushed her glasses up which were starting to fall down her face before saying, "The official records say that there have been ten killings. However, we never know if there have been more people who have been killed there."

"Which is worse because the more they kill the quicker they evolve into a level two Akuma. We can't allow that to happen if it is an Akuma that's causing the disturbance," Naruto said while leaning back into the couch. He had his right index finger tapping gently on his temple while saying to Innocence, 'I think that it could be an Akuma that's causing the disturbance. How far does the Earl's influence reach? The fact that there are at least three Akuma in London is a big problem. This is just one city, now imagine if there are any more. It's a little unsettling.'

"_Agreed. It is very unsettling. The Earl's influence reaches far throughout the world. Imagine all the people that have been killed because of that. Imagine all the people that continue to die. The idea of Akuma is brilliant because no matter what more Akuma will continue to be created._"

'Don't tell me that you wish you came up with the idea?'

"_Absolutely not. I'm just saying that it's a brilliant idea for whatever his overall plan is. I wish that there is a way that we can hurry and destroy all the Akuma, or even better, we can kill the Earl._"

'Yeah, that would be nice.'

Allen was lost in thought after hearing what Moore had said. He noticed that Naruto had gone deathly silent so that meant that he was talking with Innocence. Moore was looking off into the distance too. Allen noticed that her eyes were a little bloodshot so she probably didn't get much sleep. He wasn't surprised. His first night finding out about the Akuma was a lot for him to take in too. "Moore, do you think that we should go check it out? If it is an Akuma then Naruto and I definitely can take care of any Akuma. Especially if it's a level one Akuma, those are easy to take care of. If it's a level two Akuma then that'll be a little bit harder to deal with."

Moore nodded before saying, "I'll take the both of you there in an hour, unless you really want to go there right now. I just figured that it would be best if you waited since a lot of people are probably hanging around the area at his point."

"We'll go later," Naruto suddenly said out of nowhere. Both of them turned to Naruto as he said, "I need to make a quick stop before we leave towards that alley. Plus it'll give us some time to get the place cleared out. Do you know John Russell, Moore?" Once she said yes he continued, "Well, turns out that for a short while his best friend turned out to be an Akuma. Not only that but when I arrived at the house one of his maids was also an Akuma. That has me a little worried, but the thing I'm worried about is the psyche of the boy. It might possibly be damaged from what he had to witness yesterday."

"We can go there in a little bit. Right now I just want to relax for a bit and get my mind cleared up. I'm thinking faster than should be possible for a normal human being. Maybe I should go take a nap, which might help," Moore said as she leaned backwards onto the chair. "Naruto, did you by any chance find some houses for sale on your way over here? Wait, let me clarify. Some _cheap_ houses for sale."

"No, I didn't bother to look because what are the odds that a local would be asking me something like that. Why? What happened?"

"An Akuma destroyed my home and everything in it." When she noticed the look that Naruto gave Allen she quickly tried to explain, "Don't blame Allen for anything, it was so quick and sudden that I doubt even you would have a chance to react."

Naruto gave a grin before saying, "I have a way that I can sense an Akuma once I become close to one. While Allen can see Akuma from far away with his eye, he can't see them without the eye activated. Me on the other hand. I can sense them at all times but I can't sense them from far away. So in a way I guess you can say it's a tradeoff of advantages. Once I entered into your home then I would have defeated it easily before it destroyed your home."

Moore was able to understand what Naruto had been trying to tell her. It actually did make sense, and now that she thinks about it. She quickly turned to Allen who was starting to quiver when she looked at him with a glare. "Why didn't you use your eye when we were in the home? That would have solved everything!"

"Because I didn't want to frighten you. I was a suspect already I didn't need to show my eye with you watching my every move."

Moore released Allen from her glare before saying, "Hmm. That makes sense." She then leveled Allen with another glare before saying, "Why couldn't you be replaced with your brother when I found you?" Of course she wasn't being _fully_ serious. She's come to like having Allen around.

"Allen, you just can't seem to win, can you?" Naruto said with amusement clear in his voice. It is fun to tease Allen about a variety of things. "Although I would like to continue dissing on Allen forever," What a great adopted brother. "However, I need to go to John's house. If you guys would like to come then fine by me, it'll help me keep from getting arrested in case the people act like that."

Moore and Allen thought it over before they both nodded. Moore said, "Very well. If you can wait a few moments that would be great. If I have my police uniform on when I go there with you then that might help calm them down."

Naruto nodded and leaned back into the couch as Allen looked at Naruto with a questioning glance. "Is there something on my face?" Naruto asked. Hopefully it would allow Allen to explain the staring.

"Nope, it's ugly as usual. However, I wanted to know why you seem much more serious now. Even before Ms. Moore decided to talk with us you were more serious than I remember."

Naruto chuckled and said, "It's because Pervy Sage drove that point home. Literally, he drove a horses' carriage right into me because I wasn't acting serious." Naruto laughed quietly before saying, "I'm mostly the same when we split up for individual training, but Pervy Sage said that there's more than meets the eye in this world."

Allen felt as if Naruto and he had the worse teachers in the world. Cross would make Allen pay his debts by all means while Jiraiya would put Naruto through extreme methods of training. The first three years was a combination of both teachers for the both of them. Allen decided that it would be best if he changed the subject. "Did you come up with any more theories as to how you and Mister Jiraiya came to this world?"

Naruto shook his head before sighing. "No, Pervy Sage, Innocence, and I haven't come up with anything. We know _how_ it happened, but that seems a little too convenient if that's all there was to it. I thought that perhaps this world is actually connected to mine with some sort of bridge that we crossed when it happened, but Pervy Sage threw me over a bridge for such a 'outlandish idea' as he put it. Don't give me that look, the bridge was filled mostly with water." Naruto gave a loud yawn which he tried to cover but failed. "Anyway, where is Moore at? We need to get going or else I'm going to fall asleep."

"Here I am," Moore said. Truth is she was eaves dropping on them, but she wouldn't tell them that. It surprised her that the blond was from another world, but at this point she wouldn't be surprised if magic and mages were real or if there was a military in the afterlife dedicated to fighting corrupted spirits with swords. Like that would ever happen.

(A While Later)

Well just like she promised they stopped at the Russell's residence. Once she knocked on the door a large maid had opened the door before saying, "Yes, how can I help you, officer?"

"Hello, we're here to see John. Is he in by any chance?"

The maid looked at Moore closely with squinted eyes. Once she deduced that Moore had honest intentions in trying to find John she said, "He's not in right now. He said something about mourning his dead friend before he stormed out of the house. Didn't give me any chance to stop him." She blinked as she noticed a big whirlwind take place inside the home. Then she noticed that there were now two people standing outside the door. '_Where did the blond one go?_' She thought to herself. Did people really move like that? She would have thought herself to be imagining that the blond was there. However, from watching how the officer and the weird white haired boy look around in confusion led her to believe that her sanity was still in check.

Moore was even more confused when Naruto ran off on his own. Allen was surprised that Naruto ran off without warning, but he figured that Naruto _might_ know where John was at. Moore thanked the maid before walking away with Allan in tow. Once they were out of the maid's earshot Moore said to Allen, "Well I have no idea what's going on, but I would guess that

Allen shook his head before saying, "No, not a clue. I'm guessing, and this is just a guess that he knows where John is."

Moore hummed as what Allen said. It made sense to her that Naruto would know where John is. Things definitely seem different since she learned of the Akuma's existence.

(At the Graveyard)

John was sitting with his back against the fence as he stared at the destruction in the graveyard. He didn't know what happened while he fell unconscious. However, from the way that he was alive he figured that Leo…the Akuma was dead because of that blond guy.

"I figured that you would be here." Speaking of the blond guy.

John looked over to the side when he saw Naruto land next to him. Naruto then walked over and sat down next to John. There was a silence as they both stared at the graveyard. Finally John was the first to make conversation, "So, Leo…did you kill…it?"

Naruto smiled at him and said, "Well, I destroyed the Akuma, I didn't kill the soul that was there. I released the soul from the Earl's control. You do realize that the soul wasn't your friend Leo right? The Akuma killed him and took his body," Naruto said as he watched the expression on John's face. "Did Leo ever lose anybody important recently?"

"Yeah, he lost his mother recently. I never thought about that. I never thought that Leo would turn his mother into an Akuma. The thing that worries me is that he knew how Akuma's enter into the world. The Earl doesn't _make_ you turn your loved one into an Akuma. So that means Leo did on purpose, right?"

Naruto nodded before saying, "I don't know why he did it, but I think that he was so filled with grief that he wanted to see his mom again, even if he knew that she would become an Akuma. I'm sorry you've had to go through all of this. It's a little difficult to go through. Trust me, I know how it feels."

The both of them continued to talk before they saw two people walking towards them. Naruto smiled when he saw that it was Allen and Moore who were walking towards them. He gave a wave as they both came over. "Hey guys. I want you both to meet John Russell. He's a good kid, even though he's a little bit of a brat."

"Who you calling a brat, blondie!"

"I'm calling you a brat, short-stack!"

Allen and Moore both stared in deadpan as they watched Naruto interact with the kid. "Allen, you're brother is just like a little kid."

"Yeah, trust me I know," Allen said with no ounce of surprise in his voice. "I would say that we should leave these two alone, but to be honest with you I don't trust Naruto to be mature enough to keep out of trouble."

Naruto would have rebutted Allen's claim, but he was too busy arguing with John to hear what Allen had said.

Moore decided to look around the area while she and Allen waited for Naruto and John to finish arguing. There were a lot of machine parts all over the area and over tombstones with random holes in the ground with a few craters scattered randomly. The destruction of the area was over exaggerated by the people who reported it to the police. That's good. From the look of things she could tell that there were a lot more pieces of machinery scattered all over the area. This meant that there a ton of Akuma instead of there just being one.

"Naruto, what happened here?"

Naruto stopped arguing with John before turning to Moore and saying, "Well the Earl showed up and released a ton of Akuma and I destroyed them all. It's that simple."

"The Earl was here! Did you try to kill him? Did you try to save the world? If you didn't I'm going to have to kill you!"

Naruto laughed at the way that Allen seemed to be begging that he at least even tried. "Yes, I attempted to kill the Earl but he was able to escape. I honestly didn't expect for the Earl to be destroyed, but it was worth a shot. No harm no foul…unless it did hit him."

They continued to talk for a while before they walked John home. With a fist bump Naruto said goodbye to John before they walked off.

(A While Later)

They had arrived at the alleyway and were preparing to enter into it. Naruto stared into the place contemplating what he needed to do. "Allen, doesn't this place just seem off to you?"

"Yes, something definitely does not seem right about this whole place," Allen said with the Pentacle activated. "I don't see an Akuma in there so I don't know, but the whole place just feels…evil."

'Hey, Innocence, can you feel anything inside of there?'

"_No, I can't feel anything in there. It's frightening. I don't have a clue what's going on. If there is an Akuma that's behind all this then it isn't in that alley at the moment._"

'Thanks.' Naruto then looked at Allen before saying, "Innocence says that he can't find anything in there. We should investigate though. We might find some sort of clue as to what is going on."

Allen nodded and looked at Moore who was looking a little shaken up at the possibility of finding something in there. "Are you ok? You don't look good."

"I'm fine, just a little worried that's all. You never know what you're going to find at the crime scene. Since I know about Akuma's it just feels different. If it was a criminal then I could handle it myself but if it _is_ an Akuma then I know that I can't do anything about it. I just feel useless.

"You may feel useless, but you'll be much help if you just spot something," Naruto said while giving her a friendly smile that made her relax a little bit. "Allen and I can take care of anything in there. As long as you help us find it then you'll be a lot of help. Trust me."

Moore nodded and smiled back as Allen gave a smile at the two of them. Although Naruto didn't realize it Moore was starting to like him. Not in that way but she was starting to like having him around too. While he could act immature at times Naruto is very kind and caring. Even to people that he doesn't even know hence the reason why Naruto tried to console John who had just lost his friend. "Alright you guys. You ready?" When he saw that the both of them nodded at him Allen said, "Then let's go."

The three of them then walked into the alley. The first step was the hardest as it felt like they entered into a whole new world. The alley was dark and dirty. Insects were crawling around everywhere while webs were holding spiders which seemed like they were watching them. The place definitely would look like the setting for a horror novel that Naruto sometimes reads.

They looked around and noticed that there was nothing to be seen. No people, no animals, no sign of life. No homeless people looking for money and no desperate people planning to mug an unfortunate person who decided to walk through. It was devoid of everything except insects. It was abandoned.

"Alright, I don't see anything. I would suggest splitting up but I doubt that would be such a great idea at the time," Naruto said as he continued to survey the area. There was no sound either; it was almost like the wind wouldn't even blow into the alley. Like the wind was also too frightened to enter into the alley.

Allen looked up into the sky with his trench coat covering his arms. He walked forward only to find some clothes on the ground. He reached down and picked it up in case he could find some sort of clue. Sadly he couldn't find anything and he just tossed it away. It had no purpose at the moment. "Moore, Naruto, I'm going to look over here real quick. Maybe I'll find something. Hopefully." When he saw that they had heard him he walked off into a random direction.

Naruto and Moore continued to remain by each other while they searched for some sort of clue to show that something was up. There was an awkward silence as the two of them searched for any type of clue. Finally, Moore decided to ask Naruto a question, "Hey, Naruto. I need to ask you a question."

"Shoot."

"When you were talking to Allen about being from another universe, were you guys actually talking about the truth?"

"So you heard us?" At Moore's embarrassed nod Naruto chuckled before saying, "Yes. It's true. I'm from another world. Strange right?"

"It's a little farfetched to be honest. However, the fact that you didn't know I was listening in yet you still talked about means you honestly believe it. So I know that you're not trying to pull my leg. I'm not completely sure if I can say that I believe you, but honestly, after last night I'm willing to believe that anything is possible."

"Well that's the truth of the matter. I wouldn't be lying about something like this."

Moore hummed in recognition before she closed her eyes. Would it actually be possible for him to have come from another world? The rational part of her mind was telling her that he was trying to pull a fast one on her, however; another part of her was thinking that it could actually be the case. She thought that the existence of Akuma was just a fairy tale until last night. It could be possible that this blond teenager came from that other world. "I don't know how to take that though. Sorry for being a little…suspicious about everything, but you honestly can't blame me."

Naruto laughed at that. He honestly wasn't surprised that she didn't believe him. Although it would be nice if she did fully believe him, it's not going to make much of a difference. He knew he was from another world and that's all that matter. "I don't blame you. I'm actually a little surprised that you aren't one-hundred percent denying it. But enough about that. So you're just a police officer right? No boyfriends or anything?"

"Are you planning on making a move on me?" She expected for him to attempt to flirt back but when she saw Naruto's face become red she let out a little giggle. It seems that he is a little innocent if he blushed just from that. She gave him a small wink which made him turn away from her. It was really quite cute. She would make a move if he was a few years older. "To answer your question, no I don't have one. I've went on a few dates at times, but I've never actually found anything serious. I think I'm just focused more on my job than actually dating someone."

"How can you deal with it?"

"What do you mean?"

Naruto gave a long sigh before speaking, "Well, I'm always hearing something about how there's always someone for everyone, but sometimes what if that isn't the case, you know? What if some people have certain situations that makes it impossible for them to find another person. Like a job or something like that."

Moore blinked at him. The way he was speaking wasn't like someone who had the thought just pop into their head; no, it sounded like someone who had been worrying about that problem for a while. Someone who has been stressing for a while about a situation like that. Although he probably didn't want her to know that. "Sometimes some people will spend their life alone. If it's part of God's will then it doesn't matter."

"I don't really like that fact."

"There's a lot of things that people don't like, but it's still going to happen anyway whether we like it or not." Otherwise her sister wouldn't have been killed. "That's just something that people need to learn. Just because something goes wrong that doesn't mean that you can just grieve about it and think that it's the end of the world, rather, just learn from it and grow from it."

Naruto stared off into the distance before saying, "I understand, I think. Anyway, let's focus on trying to find a clue for now. We won't find anything if we just continue to talk right?" Naruto asked before awkwardly laughing as if to lighten the mood. Not that it really needed to be lightened.

Allen came back a few minutes later with nothing except some dust on his arms. He looked at the both of them before saying, "I couldn't find anything except some more clothes. Wherever this Akuma is it's doing a good job of hiding itself."

"You're certain that it's an Akuma?" Moore asked.

"There were three more pairs of clothes that I could find with dust all around them. The only way that's possible is that it was an Akuma. There's no way that someone would light every single victim on fire and they would turn to ashes right where they stand. Unless they were shot or stabbed but then you would either hear them or see some blood on the ground. The only way that all this is possible if it was an Akuma."

Naruto nodded to Allen's reasoning. It made sense. There were no invalid points there. "I agree, this isn't the work of a mass murdering human, but rather of an Akuma. However, the only way that we can solve this is for us to find the Akuma."

"Which we won't be able to do without just going on a killing frenzy and freaking other people out." Allen said. He paused for a second while thinking about what to say next. He then continued, "Well, I guess we could do that but we would probably freak a lot of people out. The general populace don't know about the existence of Akuma so we can't just say that we're killing Akuma."

Moore put her hands up to her head in frustration. She was having a headache just thinking about this tricky situation. She needs to have a vacation within the next few days. Yep, she's going to request for one when this is all over. "I think I understand. We don't need anybody freaking out and arresting us for killing something that is believed to be fake. Everyone will either think we're very desperate for coming with that idea or that we're crazy for really thinking they exist."

"Maybe the Black Order will help us out?" Allen asked.

Naruto gave a small mocking laugh before saying, "The Order wouldn't strain themselves to help somebody who isn't a member of the Order."

"You _still_ dislike the Order?"

"For what they did, yeah!" That was a horrible thing that happened. He wasn't going to forgive them for something that they could have handled in a different fashion.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you two, but we need to focus on the case. Now, we've looked all over the area and we haven't had anything to eat for a while now, so let's go get something to eat then we can come back and finish the case. Ok?" Moore asked.

At the mention of food Naruto's stomach immediately rumbled. He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment while his cheeks were a little flushed. Allen nodded his head while trying to contain the growl that threatened to come from his stomach. However, he failed and both of the embarrassed teenagers were looking at her with pleading looks. She laughed rather loudly before moving her index finger in a "come here" motion as she led the two of them to a restaurant.

"Hey, Allen, how much money do you have?"

"What? I thought that you were supposed to bring the money."

Naruto's eyes narrowed before saying, "I had to spend it all on getting on the train to get here quickly! What did you spend all your money on? Didn't you say in your letter that you had a good amount saved?"

The way that Allen shifted his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at Naruto in the face was enough for Naruto understand what had happened to the money. "You moron! You spent it all on food didn't you?" Naruto then proceeded to complete his "punishment" by shaking Allen back and forth. Moore figured that if Allen was weaker than his head would probably come off.

"It's alright guys. I've got some money that I can use for you."

"Do you have ramen?"

"No, Naruto, this is London, not Japan. You won't find ramen stands on the street here."

"Shut up, Allen! It could happen!"

Moore couldn't stop the sigh that escaped her lips from listening to them. She felt like a babysitter watching over two twin brothers who didn't know the concept of sharing. She didn't mind listening to the two of them though, it made the day seem so much livelier.

(In a COMPLETE Other Place)

Nine figures stood around each other. However, there were no people there at the time, but instead the nine figures were holograms with their features transparent. Their outlines were visible and if someone walked in knowing what one of the figures looked like then they would recognize them. Although no one was going to come across this place.

A man with a venus flytrap mouth was surrounding his head where one half of his face a nose, eye, and mouth were visible while the other half was darker and only had an eye on it. He looked around before he spoke, "We haven't been able to pinpoint the Nine-Tail's Jinchuuriki yet. We've searched all around the elemental nations yet we still can't find him. **We don't think that he's here at all. Maybe he went overseas or something like that**," a darker voice spoke after the lighter voice spoke.

A figure with gill like features on his face and a large sword on his back turned toward the plant like man before speaking, "You think that brat went overseas? I doubt that. How would he have gotten out of the country? Granted it's been six years since he disappeared but I doubt that he could have gotten that far."

Another figure then started laughing. He had slick back hair with a large scythe with three curved blades. The figure then said, "Really, you can't find the kid? Piss off! I'm going to find him since you're obviously not qualified to do it!"

"You better be ready to back your words up."

The figure spat a round of curses that would scare off even the most foul-mouthed teenager. The figure with the sword on his back started laughing loudly at the cursing man.

"Enough," a commanding voice said. Everyone turned to the figure with spiky hair and unique eyes. They were purple with a ripple like pattern. For those who knew of its history they would be truly frightened of this individual. "For now we will continue the operation as planned. Zetsu, I want you to scout a little more and see if you can find anything. Everyone else will continue with their targets as planned. Now go." With those words the figure watched everyone else leave one by one. Finally the person's rippled eyes shifted to a corner of the room where the meeting had occurred. "So, do you have any ideas to what has happened?"

There was no answer, until someone had walked from the shadows. The man was wearing a black cloak with red clouds. An orange mask with a circular pattern which centered into the one hole that showed the person's right eye. "Yes. When the boy used the Nine-Tail's chakra while I tried to captured him must have sent the technique…haywire. Because of that they were transported, but not to my dimension."

"Don't tell me you honestly mean that they were sent to another world."

"Yes. You would know about different dimensions because of your King of Hell. I don't know anything about the place, but I've searched all over the Elemental Nations for him and I still can't find him. I even searched a little outside of the Elemental Nations to see if it just sent him somewhere else in this world. Again, nothing. The best choice is that he was sent to another dimension."

The holographic figure closed his eyes for a few seconds as if he was thinking before opening his eyes and saying, "How do you think that we should address this?"

"You're the _leader_, why don't you think of something."

The figure narrowed his eyes at what he said before saying, "Well, considering that the Nine-Tail's chakra is what disturbed it than it might be possible that we can send someone to that side by using one of the captured Tailed Beast's chakra while using your same technique."

"Do you really think that it could work? There's no promise that whoever it is used on will actually go to the same dimension."

"At this moment I believe that it would have to be a level that's close to the Nine-Tail's level of strength. While we don't have the Eight-Tails we do have the Seven-Tails. We can try and use it to send someone to the same universe."

If the figure could look behind the mask then he would have seen a pensive look on the masked man's face. "That makes a little sense. However, I don't want to attempt that with someone since we don't know for sure if it'll work."

"I have the perfect…test subjects to see if it'll work."

The masked man was quiet as he tried to understand who the figure was talking about. Once he finally understood he gave a loud laugh. He couldn't help it, but it was honestly very amusing to him. "Comedy aside, that's a brilliant idea, Nagato. The zombie brothers would be perfect to test it."

"I've told you to call me Pain."

"I'll call you what I want," the masked man said before vanishing in the very technique that sent Naruto and Jiraiya to the other world. With his disappearance the figure also canceled the technique that allowed for him to use the hologram. Then the cave was reduced to silence as if no one was there in the first place.

(Back to the Main Characters)

Naruto moaned in happiness as he put the food of the gods into his mouth. After three minutes of searching for food, or Naruto insisting on finding some ramen, they found a random ramen stand sitting there. It was a small little stand, but it was a nice place. So Naruto was enjoying the food while watching Allen leaving to find the restroom. Something about ramen not agreeing with him. "Poor guy never understood how important ramen is to everybody."

"It's not really that healthy."

"It may not be healthy for the body, but it's good for the soul! God had sent this food down to earth so that we might become enlightened to what they eat up in Heaven!"

"You're a psycho."

"Hey! I resent that remark!"

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you a question. Why are the both of you so set on joining the Black Order?"

Naruto released a sigh. He was tired of thinking that both of them wanted to join that order. "Allen is the one who is set on joining the Order. I'm not necessarily fond of joining it. I'd rather just work on my own."

"Why is that?"

"Because I can do much more if I was working on my own. The only reason I'm doing this is because my master ordered me to do it. Now the truth of the matter is that they order you to go places and they keep track of you. While I will get some privileges for joining the Order I'm going to have adhere to their rules. It sucks, it really does."

"That's all it is? Sounds like a childish reason if you ask me. No offense, but I don't see why you seem to hate them so much."

Naruto chuckled. He wasn't the least bit offended. A lot of people wouldn't understand the _true_ reason why he doesn't want to join the Order. "I don't take offense to that. There is another reason, but I'm not going to tell you though."

Moore was about to speak but then someone interrupted her. "Excuse me." Both Naruto and Moore looked over to see a pretty teenage girl standing to their side. She had blond hair, blue eyes, and she wore a red dress that showed a little bit of cleavage. "What's your name?" She said while looking at Naruto. Her voice was soft but it had a monotone feel to it.

Naruto was surprised. He would never expect any girl, a pretty one at that, to just walk up to him and ask for his name. "Um, m-my name is Na-Naruto." He cursed himself with that stutter while he was saying his name. It probably was a complete turn off for her.

"Naruto…that's a nice name." Naruto was again surprised. He stuttered and yet the girl still seemed interested. "What are you doing later tonight?"

Naruto was internally _freaking out_. His mind was going fifty miles a minute while he tried to come up with _why_ this girl wanted to ask him out. He knew where it was heading, but it didn't mean that he had no idea what to do. Not only that, but he also had a job to do with Moore and Allen. He looked over at Moore who had an unusual look on her face. He didn't know if it was a negative emotion running through her head, but he didn't necessarily care at the moment. Should he make the selfish choice and go on the date? Or should he make the unselfish choice and go on the date even though he knows that it probably ruin _any_ chances with her. It seemed that the girl had amazing patience as she just stood there waiting for him to answer. And here he was continuing on thinking without giving an answer. "Sure! I would love to go out with you!"

The girl gave a smile, but it seemed off. "Wonderful. Why don't we meet here later tonight? About seven o'clock?"

Naruto gave a big grin as his cheeks became a little red. "Sure! Sounds great! Can't wait to meet you here!"

The girl smiled before walking away. Naruto, however, had a gigantic smile on his face as he leaned back into his chair. He couldn't stop the butterfly feeling in his chest and stomach as he thought about the date that he'll go on. He looked over to Moore who was giving him a strange look. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just something was off. Didn't you pay attention to her when she was here?"

Naruto shook his head before saying, "Not really. I was too busy thinking about the fact that a girl had asked me out. The funny thing is that a girl asked me out while I asked you that question a while back. I think it's some kind of fate. Or maybe I guess you could say it's God's will. Whatever you want to call it."

"Naruto, she seemed off. Her eyes…they seemed empty. She reminded me of my sister disguised as Mark. She could be an Akuma."

"I would know if she was an Akuma. Like I said that I have something that can allow me to sense Akuma. If she were one than I would have sensed it since she was right next to us. Trust me, I think that we're fine."

That made sense to Moore. However, she just couldn't shake off the bad feeling that she couldn't shake off. "Whatever, just don't expect me to bail you out if something goes wrong."

Naruto's eyes narrowed at her. Why can't she be supportive? Even though they had known each other for so far only a day yet he felt like he could trust her. She felt like an older sister of sort. Which is preposterous because they had known each other for only a day and Allen knew her for two days, yet she had that feel around her. "Why can't you just let me enjoy the fact that someone actually wants to go out with me. This is a first for me, so I want to enjoy it. I know that you and Allen can handle the Akuma on your own. You don't need me anyway!"

"What's going on over here?" Allen asked as he walked over to the both of them. "Whoo, that didn't really feel good. Now what happened while I was gone?"

"Dear ole lover boy got a date with a girl tonight. A suspicious looking girl if you get what I mean."

Allen gave Naruto a hard stare. Naruto was always complaining about not getting a girl, but he didn't have to get one on the day that they were busy looking for an Akuma. "Really, Naruto? What's with you? I can't believe that you would have to do something so…I don't even know what to say. Why would you do something so reckless!"

"Why can't either of you except it. I wasn't given the warning that she was an Akuma so it's all ok! And like I told Moore the two of you can handle any Akuma that appears. There's nothing to worry about! Just let me enjoy this one good thing that happened in my life!" He sounded like a depressed teenager.

"I would accept it, but the problem is we have something else that needs to be done. If you just up and leave for a selfish reason like that…well it's just not right!" Allen said. Why can't Naruto just realize how selfish this is?

"I know that it's a little selfish, but what if this is the game changer! What if this is the one girl for me and I might mess it up and forever be alone because you two won't let me go on a date with her! You two are awful! You're mean! You are horrible, horrible people! You must be reincarnated Akuma…yes! That's what you two are!"

Moore and Allen both stared at Naruto with a deadpan expression. That happens quite often around Naruto. "So…he's very overdramatic."

"Yes, yes he is. At times he is. Mostly when he wants us to feel bad so he can get his way. Alright! You can go on your date!"

All of a sudden Naruto's expression switched as he grabbed the both of them and hugged them while twirling them around in the air. Moore was surprised that he could pick both of them up, but she didn't know about chakra yet. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Naruto screamed as he continued to spin them around.

"Don't mention it," the both of them were able to wheeze out as he continued to give them their own personal carnival ride.

Allen would be the first to admit that he was still completely against the idea of Naruto skipping work to go on a date. However, looking at Naruto's smiling face was enough for any complaints to completely die down. While Naruto is always carefree and a fun-loving guy, there was still something there that was sad. It was like he was damaged by something that he had issues being truly happy. Allen figured that might be because of something that happened in Naruto's world. But just looking at Naruto's smiling face was like looking at the face of the sun, bright and happy.

Moore was still not completely convinced, but like Allen she wasn't going to still argue for Naruto's sake since he seems so excited about this. "Alright, now let's finish our food since, Naruto, you're not finished yet. Then, I guess, we can try and find something for Naruto to wear on his date. After all, you need to look good if you want her to be impressed by you." Naruto nodded at that and proceeded to finish up the bowl of ramen that he hadn't finished yet. He finished the last noodle with a lengthy slurp before he was officially finished with his food.

The three of them proceeded to find a clothing store. Moore insisted that Naruto would need a better set of clothes if he wanted to look good for his date. Naruto reluctantly agreed. He hated to go clothes shopping for one big reason: Most places don't' sell clothes with the color orange. It should be a crime, but no one ever sells clothes with the holy color.

Without taking too much time they eventually found a set of clothes that were to his liking while also not looking completely ridiculous. He had a red coat that covered his arms while he had an orange shirt along with blue pants. Naruto found the outfit to be _exactly_ what he would want to wear at all times.

Again, to Allen this was a completely different side to Naruto then what he was used to seeing. He was used to the Naruto who looked like he was forcing himself to smile and be obnoxious, now he was looking at a side of Naruto who wouldn't stop smiling even if his life depended on it. It was a welcome change, and wasn't he the one that almost told Naruto to give up on the date? He felt like a bad brother now. Naruto is happy right now, and he should be the one who supports that. He knew Naruto would be supportive of him. "Ok, Naruto. We got about three hours before your date, so what do you want to do? You want to look for the Akuma? We still have time and since it's not too far from the meeting place we can look for something."

Moore nodded before saying, "That's a great idea. I have a watch with me so I'll be able to check the time to make sure that you're not running late."

"I guess I can help you guys out," Naruto conceded. He would rather just prepare for his date with her. The three of them went back to the alleyway where the disappearances happened. They waited around for a few hours yet nothing out of the ordinary happened.

They stayed there for two and a half hours before Allen and Moore decided to leave and try their luck during later hours while Naruto went to the meeting point for his date.

Allen and Moore walked back to the police headquarters while they waited. There was a comfortable silence as the two of them slowly walked. Allen looked all around with his Pentacle out quickly incase he could find an Akuma but the results were what he expected. Nothing. He shouldn't have been surprised but he did feel disappointed at the same time. It would have been nice if he could have found _something _to help them out. "Moore, has anybody found some sort of evidence when the disappearances started?"

"Nope, not a thing. It's just that people disappear there with their clothes left behind. I agree that it has to be an Akuma without a shadow of a doubt. There's no way any of this adds up. We'll check later tonight for the Akuma, maybe that will help us out." She then made a thoughtful face before asking, "Why are you guys going to the Order? I'm just curious, but from the way Naruto sounded it was like the Black Order wasn't going to be the best choice for you guys. Like all it's going to do is limit you. Then again it seemed like he had a hatred for it so maybe that makes a little more sense."

Allen gave a shake of his head before saying, "Naruto doesn't hate the Order. He just dislikes it. He believes in their ideals, but he doesn't like their methods. He would rather go with the wind and destroy random Akuma that he finds then having to accept where he needs to go and when he goes."

"Why doesn't he just do that? Forget about the Order and do his own work?"

"Because his master told him to join the Order. I'm sure he told you that already but it's very important to him. Naruto may act like he has no respect for his master, but the truth is he holds Mister Jiraiya in very high regard. It's something about where he's from that shows a more powerful bond between the idea of a master and a pupil, or something like that. I don't fully remember what Mister Jiraiya had told me."

(With Naruto)

Naruto was once again freaking out on the inside. He didn't know what he was doing wrong. He met his date and once they met each other he asked a few routine questions. Such as what her name was and if she lived in London. Her name was Sarlena and she had lived in London all her life. After that things felt like they were going downhill. She hardly answered any of his questions and hardly ever smiled. It was like he was talking to an empty shell. It made him question whether she was an Akuma or not, but he believed that since Innocence hadn't warned him then there was no need to worry.

"So…do you have a favorite color?" Might as well go with something simple. Maybe she just doesn't like talking about herself.

"My favorite color is blue." Her voice was again monotone while she answered. She looked around in several directions before walking off into an alleyway, with Naruto following behind her like a lost puppy.

'_Am I doing something wrong? I'm guessing she'll tell her friends then the gossip will spread and there's no way that I'll _ever_ get a girl in this town,_ Naruto thought. It wasn't till he almost ran into her from behind that he realized that she had stopped moving. "Uh, are you ok?" He received no answer and looked around till he noticed something on the round in front of her. He peered around her shoulder to take a look and saw that it was some clothes on top of dust. He knew exactly where he was. '_Where are Allen and Moore?_' He thought to himself. "Hey, Sarlena, we really shouldn't be here. It's a little dangerous around in this area. You never know when someone will sneak up on you and hurt you." Naruto then gave an awkward chuckle as he noticed how feeble of an attempt it was to try and get her to leave the alleyway.

"No." It was a quiet, but he heard her nonetheless. "I'm not going to go anywhere. I have you right where I want you."

She couldn't want _that_ now could she? In here of all places too. "Look, I'm sorry but I don't want that right now. If that's the only reason you asked me out then I'm sorry but you wasted your time."

He was about to attempt to walk away before her hand moved quickly and grabbed his arm in a tight grip. Naruto actually winced at how firm it was. This date was starting to go even further downhill. He used chakra too jump back which made her let his arm go lest she lose her own in the process. "What's the matter with you?"

"I have you right where I want you." Her monotone voice had a dangerous edge to it now. It was dark and evil.

When Naruto saw her beautiful body give way to the hideous body that he had associated as a level one Akuma, he was hurt. This girl didn't want to date him because she was interested; she wanted to date him so she could kill him! Not something that every player out there wants to have happen. "Oh shi-" He had to jump backwards from the Akuma's bullets that attempted to pierce through him.

She must have been the Akuma that killed everybody in this alley. That's the only reason that she…it had led him here. The biggest emotion that was going through his mind right now was fear. While he can easily take out a level one Akuma, Innocence wasn't giving him the Nine-Tails' shroud. He was almost defenseless. Key word: almost.

He pumped chakra into his legs before springing up into the sky. His feet stuck to the walls of the building as he ran from the Akuma's bullets.

During his and Allen's first three years of training Jiraiya and Cross Marion had forced them to take vigorous physical training. The people of this universe couldn't access it, but Jiraiya was convinced that he could train Naruto in using chakra again, which the training had succeeded.

Naruto reached inside of his coat and reached inside his weapon pouch. He hadn't reached inside the pouch for a long time. He pulled out a kunai before throwing it with precision right into the side of the Akuma. The force of the throw made the kunai enter into the Akuma, but only by an inch. "Dang it!" Naruto yelled. "Innocence! Why aren't you doing anything?" Still no answer. No red shroud, no voice speaking into his mind, but just silence.

The Akuma turned to him with the sad look on its face before aiming its cannons at Naruto. Naruto let out a curse out of frustration. Perhaps he could use the Rasengan, but that might be too risky at this point. He would need to get closer. Might as well pull off his favorite trick that Jiraiya had taught him. He put his right index and middle finger sideways behind his left index and middle finger which looked like he made a T. He then yelled out. "Multi shadow clone jutsu!"

Suddenly, multiple Naruto's filled that alleyway. With the Akuma's vision being disrupted from the clones he quickly ran to a place where he knew that the Akuma wouldn't find him. The sounds of fifty Naruto's screaming as they charged at the Akuma was drowned out by the sounds of multiple cannons firing at all of the clones. One by one the clones went up in smoke as the bullets went through them. Soon every single clone had dispersed, but there were no ashes indicating that Naruto was dead. The Akuma looked around slowly in confusion before it heard.

"Rasengan!"

And the Akuma felt something enter straight from the bottom.

Naruto grinned as he felt his hand which held the Rasengan enter straight into the Akuma's underbelly. He was able to kill the Akuma without Innocence, take that! He jumped out from underneath just so he wouldn't be covered by the remains of the Akuma. He looked up and his heart suddenly sank. The Akuma was still floating, with giant hole in the underbelly and all.

Naruto dropped down to his knees right as he saw that. What was the point in even fighting anymore when his strongest attack didn't even faze the Akuma. All of Naruto's hopes of winning had drowned in what was big sea of despair and fear. Years later he will look back at this day and continue to wonder why he had lost hope just from that.

The sounds of fire assaulted his ears and Naruto waited for the bullets to enter into his body and end his life. However, a large arm quickly stretched and blocked Naruto from all of the bullets that the Akuma had sent towards Naruto. Naruto with wide eyes looked to where the hand had come from. He knew instantly once he saw it that it was Allen's arm, but for some reason he was surprised to see Allen and Moore standing there.

"Naruto! Are you alright?" Allen asked Naruto. The two of them went out to get a quick drink since they weren't finding anything. Imagine their surprise when Naruto was confronting an Akuma…and letting the Akuma about to take his life. "What's wrong?"

Naruto never answered as he stared at the two of them before shifting his gaze over towards the Akuma. Once he looked at the Akuma he noticed that it had moved its gaze over to Allen and Moore before it moved its cannons towards the two of them. '_No,'_Naruto thought to himself. Why, why wasn't Innocence giving him the Nine-Tails' chakra? It doesn't make sense!

Naruto's danger senses activated when he noticed that the Akuma fired bullets at them. However, they weren't aimed at Allen, but at Moore. By the look on Allen's face he didn't recognize what the Akuma was doing. Naruto pumped all of his chakra into his legs before he rushed forward with all of might. He pushed and pushed with his chakra enhanced body at unimaginable speeds. He reached forward with his arm before he grabbed onto Moore's jacket.

Moore's eyes widened as Naruto ran at her with surprising speed and tackled her. Did he lose his mind? Suddenly she heard the sound of bullets hitting the ground…where she was standing. Naruto moved her about twenty feet from the spot where she was last standing. "Did…did he aim just for me."

Naruto nodded as he looked back at the spot that Moore was last standing. He gave Allen a look that Allen immediately recognized. It was a look that said to finish off the enemy. Allen nodded at Naruto before he moved his arm forward to destroy the Akuma.

Naruto could tell that it was all over as the sound of Allen's hand entering straight into the Akuma sounded off. He breathed a sigh of relief before sitting down on the ground next to Moore. He was exhausted for some reason. Moore looked up towards the location where the Akuma's remains were at.

"Now tell us what happened," Allen said.

Then Naruto regaled the tale of what happened on his "date" before they returned back to the police station to go to sleep. All throughout the night Naruto tried and tried to contact Innocence but to no avail.

(The Next Morning)

Moore smiled at Naruto and Allen as she watched the two of them bicker with each other. It made her feel a little better when she saw Naruto wake up with a smile on his face. After last night he seemed to be a little down. "Are you guys sure that you're not going to need anything? Seriously, I can pull some strings to help you guys out."

Allen shook his head at her before saying, "Thank you, but that won't be necessary. We'll be ok. Since the headquarters aren't too far away from here it won't be a big problem trying to find our way there."

"That's because I've got a map," Naruto said. It definitely helped out a lot since Allen got lost a lot.

"Shut up!"

Moore sighed as they began to argue _again_. They really did act like brothers. "Ok, so since you insist that you'll be ok I'll just let it drop. However, I do want to say come by and visit again at some point. I would love to see you guys again. So if you ever have a mission or just in the neighborhood come on by! You can tell me what you have been up to. In fact, I might ask that you guys help me out with some of the cases that we have."

"We will! You can trust us on that!" Naruto said with a laugh.

"Just like he said we will definitely do that. Don't worry about us!" Allen said excitedly. The both of them had a determination in their eyes that is rare to see on teenagers so young. They knew that failing to meet this goal could result in people dying, so they weren't going to fail this no matter what happens.

Moore laughed at their expressions before a mischievous thought popped into her head. She hadn't done anything like that in a while, but the both of them saved her life. She needed some way to reward them. "Alright you two, I want the both of you to close your eyes." If Moore knew that it wasn't going to give her away she would have smirked at their confused looks. This was going to be amusing. "It's a reward for the two of you for saving my life…twice."

Naruto and Allen looked at each other before shrugging and closing their eyes and holding out their hands. They didn't know what she was going to give them, but if it was too much then they were going to instantly give it back to her.

What they didn't expect was for her to lean down and give the both of them a peck on Allen's left cheek and Naruto's right cheek respectively. Once she pulled away she saw that their eyes were wide and their faces were a deep red. To her it was cute how innocent they are. "Like I said a reward for saving my life." She finished that statement with a wink which embarrassed them further as they shifted their eyes away from her. She laughed rather loudly when she watched them quickly walk towards the gates of London. She watched them go and waved once she saw that they looked back.

Naruto and Allen both waved rather timidly before quickly turning around and walked towards the gates even quicker.

Meanwhile both were having their own thoughts as they finally realized how important of a step in their Exorcist's career. Allen was a little nervous at making a bad impression while Naruto was thinking more complex thoughts. He wasn't able to get an answer out of Innocence last night, but he figured that he will try and force himself into his mindscape once he got settled into the Black Order. That's _if_ Innocence doesn't talk to him within that time. Either way he was going to get some answers out of it.

No matter what, the road that they are traveling on will be filled with many, many emotions. Pain, hate, betrayal, but also happiness, friendship, and love. On this road, they will spiral through the darkness of the world.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter! Yes, they will go to the Black Order next chapter so the plot will pick up. I don't have much to say at this point other than if anybody is complaining about Naruto being extremely innocent alongside Allen let me explain. Naruto has many personalities ranging from complete idiot to genius, big softy to cold-hearted jerk and so on. The canon Naruto is oblivious to any romantic feelings what so ever. So if anybody was expecting Naruto to be a BA dude or a master flirt then sorry. Other than that I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter and will continue to read this when I upload the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or D-Gray Man. If I did Sasuke would have died a LONG time ago.

Surprisingly this story did a lot better than I thought it would. I'm excited about that of course! Because of that I'm holding off on the other stories for a few days to get these two chapters out. And yes, they _will_ go to the Black Order this chapter. I'm starting to move the plot forward!

I'm sure that most of you have realized that the four characters for this story are Naruto, Allen, Rhode, and Fou. Yes, Fou is getting together with Naruto officially. Someone in a review mentioned something about Lulubell. To be honest with you, she barely makes an appearance in the manga, and I haven't watched her anime only arc. The only things I know about her are what I read in Requiem of Time by Sub-Zero879. However, the idea is interesting, but the only way I'll pair her with Naruto if he gets both her and Fou. I'm not sure that I want to do that though. We'll see in the future. Whether Lulubell is added or not won't affect the plot at this point. I want this figured out before I get farther into the plot. So tell me what you guys think through reviews or personal message. I can't say that I'll do something like that, although I have read a lot of stories like that, but if it's what everyone wants then I'll do everything I can to make it enjoyable!

Other than that enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Four

"Allen."

"Yes?"

"Remind me to hit the idiot that put the headquarters all the way up here!" Naruto yelled while he climbed up towards the European Headquarters for the Black Order. After a little bit of traveling the both of them had finally found its location. Imagine their surprise when they realize the crap they would have to go through to get to the top.

Naruto was inwardly scolding himself for forgetting something that would have made all this easier: chakra climbing. He could have just put chakra into his feet at the start but at this point it didn't really matter if he tried to do that. His chakra control wasn't good enough so trying to use chakra from this point would be foolish. So he just gritted his teeth and continued to climb…and climb…and climb.

Allen gave a shaky laugh as he just a second ago almost fell off the rocky formation. "I actually think that I agree with you. Would you mind if I watched…or join you in beating the crap out of them. I'll probably feel bad about it later but right now I don't really care," Allen said while looking up at where Naruto was at. Naruto was almost at the top. That would mean that he was almost there, _yay_.

Naruto let out a loud curse when he finally made it to the top. He hunched over and started kissing the ground. Then he started regretting that as he furiously tried to wipe the dirt off of his lips. He watched as Allen's hand immediately grasped the ledge and he pulled himself up. Naruto grinned before saying, "About time that you got here. My grandma could climb better than you. Do I even have a grandma?" He never really thought about it, but what were his grandparents like? Would they have accepted him for being that cursed word…Jinchuuriki.

"I don't really care if you have one or not. I just want to find a nice bed to lie down in. Also I want to find the kitchen so I can get me something to eat. I'm hungry." As if on cue Allen's stomach growled loudly prompting Naruto to give him a hard look. "What?" Allen asked nervously.

"How could you be thinking about food at a time like this? You don't see me thinking about ramen when we're about to go into the Black Order for the first time…Now you've got me wanting ramen! Look at what you did to me."

"It's not my fault! Now let's go become official members of the Black Order," Allen said before walking ahead of Naruto through the gates of the headquarters. Naruto quickly followed in suit while they looked around the area. It had a small creepy factor to it with the old style building, the dark forest, and the black fence. If a small child was brought here then they would probably scream and cry in fright.

The both of them walked up to the entrance of the headquarters. In the middle was a stone face while on its sides the gate was black with symbols of crosses on it. Naruto said, "Ok, I think that this is the right place. Yo! We would like to enter into the headquarters! We're both exorcists and we want to become official members of the Black Order!" Naruto yelled hoping that somehow the people inside were able to hear what he said.

For a moment there was silence before they both heard a voice from somewhere, "We cannot allow access to you until you take the examination from the gate keeper."

"Gate keeper? Who's that?" Allen turned around to look at the mouth of the stone face start to move. "Ah, that's the gate keeper. Hi there! Pleasure to meet you!" Even to a weird stone face that one would find in a fantasy novel one must be polite.

The Gate Keeper's face moved forward from the gate, which surprised Naruto and Allen, while he said, "A pleasure to meet you too. Now if you will hold still while I examine you." Once he said that his eyes started to glow while he let a light go across from them. He noticed that the blond had a strange energy inside of him that wasn't exactly like innocence. However, there was nothing alarming about him and he was for sure a human and not an Akuma. The white haired kid he wasn't able to get a good reading on him. Which was something that never happened before. He was silently wondering why until he took a look at what was on Allen's forehead. It was the star that showed the mark of an Akuma. Now, the gate keeper's mind came up with many theories as he freaked out. "It's the mark of the Akuma! Get him away from me! Destroy him!"

Allen weakly tried to defend himself, "No! I'm not an Akuma! I swear it! I bleed just like a normal human! Just ask him over there. He knows that I'm human and he'll vouch for me! Right?"

"The blond is a conspirator along with the Akuma! Kill them both!" The Gate Keeper quickly jumped to conclusions.

Naruto sighed heavily before saying, "Allen, looked at what you did. They think that we're both enemies. For the record you're entirely to blame for this."

"Shut up! How was I supposed to know that they were going to freak out like that!"

They stopped their arguing when they noticed that the Gate Keeper said, "Kanda! You're already here! Thank goodness. Kill these two evil ones quickly!"

Naruto and Allen looked up to see a person standing on a plat form while said person stared down at them. He had long blue hair that was in a ponytail. His face had a handsome quality, but Naruto would say that he looked like a pretty boy with a frown fixated on his face almost permanently.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he analyzed the man's stature. It was filled with confidence which meant that he was definitely skilled in some way. However, he couldn't really take him all that seriously because he reminded Naruto of the few memories that he had of Sasuke. It's kind of hard to take someone seriously when you think of _him_.

Kanda looked at the both of them before saying, "You're both foolish for coming here. Do you really think that you could get away with destroying the headquarters here?" He narrowed his eyes as he noticed the blond one giving him a hard look. He could already tell that the blond was trained, but the white-haired one he didn't know. He'll have to find out. He jumped down with quick speed before he attempted a slice at the white-haired one.

Allen blocked it with his left arm before he grimaced in pain. He looked at his bandaged arm and noticed that there was a mark going across the back of it. He turned his head over to where Kanda was standing as he thought to himself, '_Ok, something isn't normal about that katana. Could it be?_' "Is that katana by any chance your innocence?"

Kanda looked at the possible Akuma as he tried to figure out this…boy. He was by no chance a level one Akuma due to his personality, but he could very well be a level two or beyond. It would be best that he destroys him at all cost. His train of thought was stopped when he noticed the boy's left arm. "Yes it is. It's name is Mugen." There was a silence before he asked the question, "What is wrong with your arm?" He really wanted to know.

Allen steeled himself before saying, "It's an anti-Akuma weapon. Like I said earlier both of us are Exorcists."

Kanda hesitated as he tried to figure out if the information was untrue or not. That arm wasn't something normal on an Akuma, but he did have the mark. Kanda shifted his eyes to the stone face which had a frightened face that seemed permanently stuck there. "Gate keeper! You said that he was an Akuma! He doesn't look like one to me!"

"But…if I can't determine their insides we don't know for sure if they're an Akuma or not. When I saw the mark I quickly assumed that he was an Akuma. You can't blame me for that!" In the Gate Keeper's mind he was completely justified.

Allen ran over to the Gate Keeper while drumming his fists onto the face's chin. "How rude! I am clearly a human! Although I _am_ a little bit cursed, but I'm still a human! I'm telling you that! You need to believe me! Do I not look human? Do I not act human? Answer me you stupid rock face!" Whatever sound the Gate Keeper was making was a little difficult to understand due to the way his voice squeaked from having Allen touch him.

Kanda chuckled which made Allen turn around. However, he quickly regretted that action as he saw the tip of Kanda's katana pointed right near his face. "What? What are you doing? Didn't you hear what I just said?" Allen said with a nervous expression on his face.

Kanda again let out another small chuckle before saying, "Well, I just came up with a great way to determine your insides. I'll just slice you open so we can make sure of that. Why don't we try that? Yes, I think that is going to work out just fine." Kanda blinked as he felt a rush of wind behind him until he felt a tip of something sharp poke against the back of his neck. "So, you want to try your hand at fighting me?"

Naruto let out a low growl with a kunai pushed against Kanda's neck before saying, "I don't want to fight you. We're both Exorcists, but I'm not going to let you stand there and threaten him like that. So I'm going to beat the crap out of you. By the time that I'm done with you you're going to be begging to meet your mommy!" How he wished that Innocence would quickly activate his own abilities. Now he would have to fight this guy with only chakra.

Kanda chuckled before he quickly turned and brought his katana back in an attempt to take off Naruto's head. However, Naruto applied chakra to the kunai which kept Kanda's katana from destroying the kunai. He sent a kick straight into Kanda's chest which sent him flying next to the Gate Keeper's face.

"Kanda! Kanda are you alright? Please tell me you're alright!" The Gate Keeper yelled out in fear with Allen still in front of him.

"Allen, get beside me," Naruto said with authority.

Allen obeyed, although he hated the fact that he listened to Naruto without a second thought, and stood beside him. He didn't know what Naruto was planning to do, but he hoped that it would be enough for them to get this whole situation figured out.

Naruto looked at Kanda who quickly stood up and said, "Like I said, I don't want to fight you. You should have a letter from General Cross saying that we would be here. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is Allen Walker right next to me. The letter was supposed to be sent to a man named Komui."

(Inside The Headquarters)

Everybody who was watching the exchange shifted their gazes from the screens to the only man wearing glasses and a beret at the same time. Said man was drinking from a coffee cup with a bunny on it. He didn't look like he was processing the situation while he continued to stare at the screen. Suddenly he pointed at a random man and said, "You!"

"Yes?" The person said nervously.

"Search my desk! You two help him!"

Everybody turned their gazes to Komui's desk which had a giant unorganized stack of paper. The stack covered the entire desk. Everybody stared at Komui with deadpan faces before he suddenly said, "I'll help you guys too!" He then proceeded to skip over to his paper covered desk.

A cute girl with two pigtails was staring at her brother with a deadpan expression before she said, "Brother, I love you and all, but you need to clean your desk every once in a while…Seriously."

Komui ignored what she and several others were saying about cleaning his desk before he found a letter from General Cross. "Yay! I found it everyone!"

"THEN READ IT!" Almost everybody yelled at him at the same time.

Komui opened the letter slowly while humming to himself before he unfolded it. He moved his eyes around the letters before throwing it onto the ground and saying, "Ok."

"WHAT DID IT SAY?" Again almost everybody yelled at him at once.

"Oh, all it said was that there were going to be two kids named Naruto and Allen that were going to come at some point so we should look for them," Komui said with a shrug before his cup was suddenly filled with more coffee. When he had the time to fill it without them knowing no one knows. " River, tell Kanda to stop the attack. Lenalee, I need you to help me set everything up. We have new members for the Order!" Komui said in a sing-song voice.

Lenalee nodded before she left the room that everyone was currently in. She had to get ready quickly for the new members. The fact that both boys were cute had nothing to do with why she was trying to hurry.

(Outside The Headquarters)

The three of them were surprised when the voice that said they needed to be examined told Kanda to quit attacking them and to open the gate. "There is a God in Heaven," Naruto said in relief.

Suddenly another voice could be heard, "Kanda, it is me Komui. Do not attempt any more attacks on them. They were sent by General Cross to become members of the Order. The fact that they have Timcanpy, which is one of General Cross' golems, is proof of that. So let the both of them in, please."

Kanda continued to glare at the two of them before he felt his head move from the weight of a clipboard. He looked over in surprise to see Lenalee standing there with a frown on her face. "Gosh, Kanda, didn't brother tell you to leave the two of them alone? Hi there! My name's Lenalee, and this blockhead is Kanda. Now please follow me and we'll enter into headquarters." She started to walk inside the opening gates which allowed Naruto and Allen to get a view of stairs which led up to an arching doorway. No doubt the entrance inside the headquarters.

Allen quickly turned around to Kanda and said, "Kanda, I'm sorry about the misunderstanding earlier. Why don't we let bygones be bygones and start over? Let's be friends." He extended his right hand for a handshake.

Kanda stared at Allen trying to figure out his intentions. It was obvious that he was genuine about being friends. The blond, Naruto if he heard right, seemed to be giving him a stare that seemed to say "You better shake that hand if you know what's good for you." However, Kanda just scoffed before walking ahead of them before saying, "Why would I shake hands with a cursed person? Just do me a favor and stay away from me."

Allen watched in shock as he was completely disregarded by Kanda. This was discrimination! He had to put his hand on Naruto's shoulder to keep him from giving Kanda a beating. "Naruto, there's no reason to worry about it. Anyway! What are we supposed to do now, Lenalee?"

Lenalee, who was frowning after seeing the whole exchange, quickly smiled a radiant smile. This smile caused both guys to blush lightly at the sheer cuteness of it. She then said, "I'm the assistant to the supervisor, who happens to be my brother. I'm going to take you to my brother right now. There are some important things that we need to take care of at the moment. So please follow me."

Naruto and Allen immediately followed her as they walked down the hallways of the headquarters. Both could hear the murmurs of everyone as they talked about the two of them.

"What's with the two of them? They're both teenagers. I thought that the white-haired one was an old man, but I was wrong."

"Yeah, I know what you're talking. What's with the blond one? Are those whisker marks on his cheeks? What a freak!"

Naruto gritted his teeth as he tried his best to ignore everyone who was talking. He hadn't been called a freak in a long time. Not since he lived in the Leaf Village. He hated that Allen had to deal with all of this. The boy was even more innocent than him, and for him to have to deal with this…gossip is something Allen shouldn't have to go through. Naruto could tell by looking at Allen that this was starting to bother him a little bit.

Lenalee gave them a sympathetic smile before saying, "Don't worry about them. They're not going to bother you guys at all. At least I hope they don't, but I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. Soon they'll be used to you guys. Perhaps you'll even become friends with them!"

Allen's eyes immediately regained its light as he thought about making friends with other people. Naruto just nodded slowly at Lenalee. He was still a little wary about everyone at the Black Order. Even though Lenalee was cute he wasn't completely sure if he could trust her yet.

Soon they came across a big room filled with wooden benches connected to wooden tables. "This is the cafeteria," Lenalee said. "Of course as the name applies this is where you guys will get your food. There is a large variety as the chefs can cook almost everything that you can think of!"

Allen and Naruto's mouth dropped as they thought about the possibilities that awaited them in this room. Allen was thinking about the large meal filled with many different dishes while Naruto was thinking about all of the ramen that he would be able to eat.

"Can we get some food now? I'm hungry!" Allen said while his stomach once again rumbled. He still hadn't gotten any food.

Lenalee said in an apologetic voice, "Sorry, but we need to meet with my brother first. You'll get to eat later though. Right, Naruto?"

Naruto wasn't much help. "Can we please eat now?"

"No," Lenalee said in a firm voice. They had too much to do before they could eat anything. "Now follow me." She regretted showing them this room as she had to literally pull the both of them out of the cafeteria.

"This is right over the training room which is on the third level. It's a great place to go if you guys want to get some training in. A lot of Exorcists meet there so you'll have plenty of sparring partners if you like to train like that." Lenalee said before leading them into another room filled with stripped couches and a few tables. "This is the lounge where you guys can mingle or just relax. You also get to have individual rooms along with a library and other facilities."

"We get individual rooms?" Naruto asked in surprise. They really go all out in trying to make the Exorcists happy here.

"Yes, a lot of Exorcists like to stay here. Some even call this place their home," Lenalee said with a smile. Then she said a little bit quieter, "Although, there are some Exorcists who don't like to stay here and they make sure to not come back on purpose."

Allen and Naruto immediately stopped as a single person came to both of their minds. '_Stupid Cross. You're more trouble than you look,_' Was Naruto's thoughts.

'_That's my master for you. I wonder if anyone will take their frustration towards master out on me for being his student. That would make a lot of sense actually,_' Allen thought.

Lenalee who was unaware of them stopping continued to walk. They were getting close to where her brother was. From what she could see from watching the two of them interact it seemed that Allen acted like the younger brother while Naruto acted like an older brother. It was a little sweet. She assumed that they weren't blood related considering their names and the fact that they looked nothing alike. "We're getting closer to where you'll meet Komui. Do you guys have any questions?"

Naruto shook his head in the negative while Allen raised a hand quite quickly. "I do! What are the cafeteria hours? And also how many extra helpings are we allowed to have?"

'_He's still thinking about food?_' Lenalee thought to herself. It was times like this that she wished that she could have someone else do the tours for her. Although she liked to get to know the new people so if given the chance she would accept the task of tours no matter what. "Um, I think you'll find out about that later. Right now I was hoping for anything…non-food related."

Naruto continued to look around from what he could see of the headquarters. If he were being honest then he would say that he was impressed with the way it looked. He still believed that he'll hate the way it operated, but he wasn't going to completely write them off just yet. After all, he could tell that Lenalee was a genuine girl. "I don't think that we have any other questions. So we're going to meet Komui, right?"

Lenalee nodded before moving her index finger in a follow me motion as she continued the tour for the both of them. "Yes, like I said we're almost there. So let me ask you another question. What do you guys think about the headquarters?"

Allen smiled before saying, "It looks great. It has a cozy feel to it. I can imagine myself enjoying my time here." He looked over at Naruto. He was worried that Naruto will say something unnecessary. He does tend to do that occasionally.

"It seems nice. At least I don't have to worry about trying to find a place to stay or if I need to spend money every day with food. I've never been…fond of how places looked. As long as they aren't run down then it's no biggie."

Lenalee allowed herself a smile after hearing both of their opinions. While she expected a little more from Naruto, it still wasn't a bad answer. Allen seemed like he'll enjoy staying here. "That's good! I'm glad that you guys think that. The truth is I've been here for a while so I kind of forgot what it's like to stay somewhere else. There are several people who I view as my friends here, and along with my brother this place seems like the best place in the whole world."

They finally came into a brightly lit room with many different machines inside the room. Various people were standing around or sitting in chairs as they worked on the machines. Naruto and Allen noticed a person standing there with glasses and a beret. He had a cup of coffee in his hand as he looked over to the both of them. "Ah! You're both here! Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Komui Li. I am the supervisor of the science division. This branch's science division is top notch! Welcome to the European Branch!"

Allen and Naruto both shook Komui's hand respectively before Naruto tried to secretly analyze this man. He seemed like a carefree man who doesn't take his job seriously. By the way that everyone was glaring at Komui when he mentioned to Allen about what happened earlier, he could tell that the whole mess was because of Komui. His train of thought was cut off as Komui asked Allen to follow him into a separate room. The room was white and contained a table, shelves with medicine and tools, and a big light above the table.

Komui turned to Allen and said, "Alright, I want you to show me your arm!"

"Why?" Allen asked.

"Because I'm going to fix the mark that Kanda did to you! Now why don't you put it on the table right here." Once Allen took the bandages off he placed his left arm onto the table in the room. Komui hummed when he looked it over. "Ah, I see. You've damaged it."

"I know that."

"Well, what happened is the nerve cords were damaged where Kanda hit you with Mugen. Oh, that's the name of his innocence. I don't think that he told you that. Anyway! Because the nerve cords were damaged I need to quickly repair it. First, can you activate your arm?"

Allen nodded before he made his arm activate. It actually hurt this time due to the mark that Kanda had left, but if Komui was going to fix it then props to him. "Excuse me, but why did you need me to activate it?"

Komui smiled while taking a long sip of his coffee. "The reason I wanted you to do that is so I can tell what type of innocence you have. I'm sure you know the different types of innocence; well you have a parasitism type. They are the rarest type of innocence that we know of. The issue with that type of innocence is that since it synchronizes with the body which makes it easier for it to get affected by attacks. Lenalee, please give him the anesthesia while I go get the tools that will help repair his arm." Komui then left the room without any other indication of where he was going.

Both Naruto and Allen had the same thoughts going through their mind, '_What kind of tools is he going to use if they aren't in here?_'

Lenalee quickly moved over to Allen and applied the anesthesia before giving Allen a sympathetic look. Allen slowly started to freak out when he noticed the look that she was giving him. '_What have I gotten myself into?_'

Komui returned with two items that mostly resemble firearms. The only difference is that one had a drill at the end and the other had one that looked like a jack hammer. "Um, Komui, what are you going to do with those?" He had to have gotten those to scare him. He HAD to.

"Why do you think that I asked Lenalee to get the anesthesia? Now it would be best if you looked away during this procedure. I don't want you to be traumatized from this."

Naruto started inching his way to the door. He bolted out of it when he heard Allen yell, "Naruto! Get back here right now!"

"No way! Sometimes you need to learn how to deal with this kind of stuff on your own!"

"Traitor!" Then after that was when the screaming started.

Naruto had to cover his ears from the loud noise. He didn't know that Allen could scream that loudly without apologizing for it. He looked over to the workers and noticed that they too were covering their ears, but other than that they weren't too bothered about what was happening to Allen. That means that they're used to this type of situation. Well that wasn't good at all.

Soon the screaming stopped and a few minutes after it stopped Allen came out with a disturbed look on his face. He walked by Naruto without saying a word. He did however throw a glare over at Naruto who flinched a little from the look. He did kind of deserve that treatment. Komui was smiling while Lenalee still had a sympathetic look on her face. When Komui looked over at Naruto he quickly turned around and followed after Allen. There was something up with the way Komui looked at Naruto. It was a look that said "You're next."

Allen and Naruto walked over to the area that Komui had pointed to the both of them. It was an elevator which from this floor only had one way: down. Both of them got on without any sort of protest as they waited for Komui and Lenalee to enter into, with Naruto and Allen staying on the complete other side of Komui.

Naruto and Allen began having a whispering war over who would be the one to ask Komui a question. Finally after much debate, Naruto lost and he said, "So where exactly is this elevator going to take us?"

Komui smiled then said, "No where important. Just a place where we are going to do a certain…test with the both of you. Don't worry it's nothing like what just happened." There was a second of silence as Allen tried to move his arm so that he could strangle Komui. "You're arm isn't going to move because of the anesthesia so don't worry about that. Now, I want to tell you this, but you both know what innocence is, right?"

Naruto and Allen gave a nod, which prompted Komui to smile. "Good, I don't need to go into an explanation then." Soon they entered into a room that was completely black aside from light that revealed five individuals who were sitting in their own chair. "Now, Allen you're going to go first. You're going to show everyone how valuable you actually are. So just wait right there."

Allen was confused until he felt several hands with cone like claws grab all around him. He looked up in surprise when the hands lifted him off the ground and he finally noticed where the hands came from. He looked to see a very tall serpent like figure with scale like features all over its body. The feature covers the eyes, but he could easily see a humanoid mouth, nose, and chin that looked feminine, which showed that this was a female.

Naruto was about to react when he looked and noticed that Lenalee put her hand on his shoulder. She shook her head to discourage him from trying to do anything about the situation. He continued to watch as Allen tried to escape from the woman's clutches.

Komui took a sip of his coffee, which once again miraculously refilled itself, before saying to Allen, "Don't bother, Allen. The anesthesia won't allow your arm to move. There's nothing that you're able to do about it."

"Brother, that sounded like a very evil thing to say," Lenalee said. In fact that did sound threatening as Allen struggled even more after hearing that.

Komui ignored her for another sip of his coffee before saying, "How is he, Hevlaska? Does he satisfy your needs? Is this Apostle of God worthy?"

"Again, another disturbing thing to say." Needless to say Lenalee was ignored.

Allen was confused and felt a little betrayed. The reason why? He just had Komui "fix" his arm which caused him tremendous pain, then he can't move his arm because of the anesthesia, and finally he gets grabbed by some weird…thing that won't let him go. So he wasn't exactly going to trust a guy who had used a drill to fix his anti-Akuma weapon. He probably would have calmed down if he focused on how Naruto was just standing there watching him, but sadly he was too busy being focused on trying to find a way to stop this Hevlaska.

Allen was focusing as much as he could in trying to get his arm to activate. He wasn't going to just float here and be used by something without giving some sort of fight! He remembered the words of Komui, and for some reason he just wanted to prove the guy wrong about not being able to move his arm. It's probably a pride thing, but at the moment he didn't give a crap. '_Move. Come on! Move! MOVE!_' He thought loudly as he tried to will his arm to activate despite the anesthesia.

Komui was surprised when he saw Allen's arm activate and break free from the bandages. "Amazing," He said quietly to himself. He looked over towards Naruto who was beaming in pride at Allen's willpower. He put the coffee mug back to his mouth and took a long sip that emptied the cup before saying quietly to himself, "He's going to make a fine Exorcist I can already tell."

Naruto, however, heard what Komui had said and decided to throw his own thoughts in, "Yes, he will. He'll probably become one of the best Exorcists that you'll ever have the pleasure of having."

Komui silently regarded what Naruto said before saying in response, "What about you? Do you believe that you'll become one of the best Exorcists that we'll be able to use?"

Naruto gave him a slow nod as he didn't feel like talking about that at the moment. He brought his attention back to Allen and the female, who if he heard right was called Hevlaska. She had told him that since he damaged he shouldn't try and activate it at the moment or he'll damage it even further.

Allen still was worried and scared until Hevlaska's forehead revealed the cross that he knew belonged to the Black Order. "Calm down…I am not…your enemy. I am your…ally," she said before she brought her forehead down onto Allen's. He was going to continue to freak out until he heard her say, "Innocence synchronization…two percent…sixteen…thirty…forty-one…fifty-eight…seven ty-eight…eighty-three percent." She then slowly moved her head away from Allen's.

Allen started relax as his mind started to calm down. Turns out that there was almost nothing that he needed to be worried about. However, he was curious about something, "Synchronization percentage?" He felt like he should know what that was, but nothing was ringing any bells so he went ahead and asked.

Hevlaska nodded before saying slowly, "Yes…it is the lifeline…for an anti-Akuma weapon. The lower the percentage is the harder it is for the user to activate it…which could endanger the…user. You have a…very high percentage…you will be fine…but you should take…it easy now. I am…sorry for scaring you. I was just trying to get to…know your innocence along with…reading your fortune." She then placed him gently along the platform that he was recently standing on.

Allen was confused by what she said, "Wait. Getting to know my innocence? Reading my fortune? What do you mean by that?"

Hevlaska was quiet for a few seconds before she said, "In the future…you, Allen Walker, will become the destroyer of time…what that implies…I do not know. However, I do know that is what I…read about you."

Allen looked down as he contemplated what she meant by that. Was she saying that he was going to destroy time? That doesn't make the least bit of sense. Finally he heard clapping behind him and noticed Komui walking towards him.

"Hevlaska's fortune telling is usually correct and accurate. Hurray! That means that we'll be able to count on you to do well for us in the future! Don't disappoint us, Allen!" He brought his clipboard in front of him suddenly when he noticed that Allen was going to punch him. Thankfully with his right arm. All Allen was able to do was bend the clipboard. That's a very strong clipboard. "Aw! It hasn't been a day yet you've already tried to punch me? I feel sad." Normally it takes people about three days to want to hit him.

"I'm going to hit you so hard one of these days. Why didn't you tell me that she was going to examine me? And what was with all the creepy stuff that you were saying when she picked me up?" Allen yelled at him.

"I forgot to tell you. I'm very busy and some things just slip my mind.

"Die!"

While Allen was busy trying to kill Komui, Naruto stepped forward till he got Hevlaska's notice. "Hi there! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I guess since I'm going to be an Exorcist I'm going to need to be examined by you?"

"Yes…that is correct. Will you make…a fuss…like Allen over…there?"

Naruto lightly chuckled before he replied, "You don't have anything to worry about with me. I probably would have freaked out if I was first in getting examined, but I'm not so that doesn't matter at this point."

Hevlaska nodded at Naruto before picking him up slowly. She brought her forehead towards Naruto's and waited as she tried to examine his synchronization percentage. Meanwhile, Allen and Komui stopped playing their game of angry cat and mouse as they watched to see what Hevlaska would say about Naruto. She then moved her head away from his before placing him back on the platform.

"Well? What did you find out?" Komui asked in confusion. Normally when she performed the process she'll slowly count out the percentage levels, but she didn't say a single word during it.

"His synchronization level…is zero percent." Even Naruto was dumbfounded by her statement. Wouldn't that mean that if he used his innocence he would die? She then decided to elaborate, "I felt a different type of energy inside of you, but it was…unlike anything that I've ever seen. I also…felt a deeper and darker energy…inside of you, but with that…dark energy I also felt the…power of innocence." This statement made Naruto sigh in relief. That means that Innocence was still there. "Aside from that…you aren't synchronized with your…innocence at all. I don't know how…you are an Exorcist, but I can tell that you aren't evil." She waited a few seconds before saying, "As for your…fortune. You will be a destroyer, but not…of time. But of space."

Naruto was quiet as he tried to understand just what Hevlaska was trying to say to him. He was going to be a destroyer of space? She didn't mean above the sky right? Perhaps she meant space as in right next to him. Another thing that caught his attention was what she said about the percentage. He wasn't synced at all? Something isn't right. He turned towards Komui who clasped his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I wish you good luck in everything that you do."

"I'm going to kill you," Naruto said slowly.

Komui again showed off his ability on ignoring what someone was saying to him while he took a sip from his coffee cup, again no idea how he refilled it, before saying, "Now that's over. You said that you knew what innocence is, right?" At both of their nods he continued, "Then I'm sure you know about the cube?" Again they nodded and he continued, "Well, what I bet you didn't know was that the makers of the cube were the original Exorcists!"

"We knew that," Naruto said.

"Since you didn't know that then here's what happened. They battled the Millennium Earl and in the end they actually won, but the problem was that the world practically ended anyway. The bible calls this event Noah's Flood, but the cube called it the Three Days of Darkness. The cube says that the world will meet its end at the hands of the Earl. That the Three Days of Darkness will soon come again. Because of the return of the Earl, the Vatican established the Black Order and initiated the revival of the Exorcists. This way we can battle the Millennium Earl and save the world. However, because of his loss in the past, the Earl is creating his own army to try and destroy us. This army which I'm sure you can figure out are Akuma."

Naruto and Allen listened to what Komui had to say. Even though Cross had already told them this it was still interesting to hear it again. Lenalee was just shocked that Komui could actually talk for so long while also remaining serious. "Since the innocence are the "substance of God" then we'll have to be careful. I'm sure that the Earl will pull out all the stops in trying to kill us."

"That's right. Now, since I told you all of this I would like to welcome you as official members of the Black Order!" Komui then walked over and shook both of their hands. He then said excitedly, "With the addition of you two we now have found twenty Exorcists. A lot of them are out doing missions but you two will get to meet them soon. Not only them, but there are many others who are compatible with the innocence. I only wish that we could identify where they all are. The more the merrier! Lenalee, Kanda, and Hevlaska are Exorcists too!"

Naruto and Allen turned towards Hevlaska in surprise. She was the one that they least expected to be an Exorcist. "It is…not that shocking…is it? I am a different…type of Exorcist than you…however, I still am compatible…with innocence. In fact…my appearance is because of…my innocence. I have been around…since they started finding…Exorcists…and I have met many of…them. However, you two are perhaps…the most special out…of all those that…I've examined. I pray that God will…be with you…in your future battles."

Naruto smiled at her and nodded while Allen thanked her. Big scary person or not, she seemed to be an extremely nice one. They expected for Komui to raise the platform so they could continue with whatever they had to do. However, Komui said happily, "Well, that's all you have to do! Lenalee, will you show Allen to his room while I have a talk with Naruto? It's very important so you don't want to miss it."

Allen was about to protest but Naruto silenced him. "Don't worry about it. I can handle myself. You go on ahead. Let me know when the cafeteria hours are! I'm going to want something to eat whenever I'm finished."

Allen nodded and there was a moment of silence as the platform continued to go up. Komui couldn't sense the tense atmosphere as he stood there humming some happy-go-lucky song. When the platform reached its original place they all exited quite slowly off of it.

Allen turned backwards so that he could look at Naruto. He had an inkling towards what Komui was going to talk to Naruto about. In the end Naruto will have to either lie about not knowing why he couldn't be synched with the Nine-Tails, or he'll tell the truth about it. Naruto wasn't very trusting when it came to revealing that fact. The only reason he was able to tell Allen and Cross about it was because he had Jiraiya by his side. He leaned over to Naruto and whispered, "Are you going to be alright?"

Naruto nodded and gave Allen a grin. However, the grin didn't seem to have the same emotion that was usually on his face. It felt a little strained, like he was trying to fake it so Allen wouldn't worry. "Don't worry about it," Naruto whispered back. "Everything we'll be fine. If they can't handle me being a Jinchuuriki then I'll just leave here and hunt down Akuma on my own. It's not like I'm their enemy."

"Naruto! Please follow me into my office please! It won't take too long I promise you that!" Komui said to Naruto before waiting for Naruto to listen to him. Once Naruto stood by his side Komui started leading Naruto to his office. They passed by several other people and a spiky haired individual who decided to introduce himself.

"Hi there, my name's River. I'm in the Science Division under Komui here," He said while shaking hands with Naruto.

"I'm sure that you know this already, but my name's Naruto! Is there anything that I need to know about this place before I start living here? Do I need to know anything that might scare me off?"

River gave a chuckle before saying, "Oh yes. It's the man to the side of you! Yeah, it gets stressful around here because we have to worry about making sure that he does his job. The only reason that we had the issues earlier was because he didn't clean his desk at all. You'll want to smack the guy! Although I'm sure that you probably want to do that to him anyway."

"I don't regret having those feelings."

"My, my. How is it that you and Allen haven't been here for even a whole day and already the two of you want to hurt me. Where's the love?" Komui sad with "genuine" sadness.

"That love that you're wanting is probably buried under all the papers on your desk. It's trapped and can't find its way to you…So in the end you just have to blame yourself for pissing so many people off," River quipped quickly.

"Do you say that kind of stuff to him often?" Naruto asked.

River replied, "Yep! It doesn't seem to faze him. It's like his brain doesn't process when someone is telling him to do his job. It's very annoying!"

As if to prove his point Komui almost seemed to ignore everything that River had said. "Well, it's nice that we're all getting along, but Naruto and I had some stuff that we were going to talk about. So if you excuse us we're going to head into my office to talk. You can talk to him when we're finished."

River was about to argue but something with the way Komui looked showed that this was something important. It was like he was actually doing his job for once. "Fine. Are you going to clean your desk while you're in there?"

"Come along, Naruto. We have much to discuss." Again Komui ignored River's remark about doing his job to continue the walk to his office.

Naruto gave River a nod before walking after Komui. That talk with River had helped his nerves a little bit. However, he was about to have the talk with Komui that could help or damage himself. He needed to make sure that he doesn't say something that will screw up any chance he had of becoming an Exorcist.

Once they walked into the office Naruto noticed that there were papers all over the floor and a big unorganized stack on a desk. He assumed that it was Komui's desk, which was proven right when Komui pulled back the chair and sat there. Naruto looked around and noticed some chairs scattered randomly in the room. "Grab a seat and sit down! This _might_ take a while. Depends on how much you're willing to…reveal," Komui said.

Naruto immediately grabbed the chair that was closest before he sat down in front of the desk. Komui had to throw some random papers onto the floor so that they could be able to see each other. The floor became even messier. "Now, there are a few questions that I want to know, but the first is I want to know what did Hevlaska mean when she said you had a different type of energy?"

Naruto gave an internal sigh of relief. If that's the first question then he'll be able to come up with some answers for the questions he'll no doubt ask. "The energy that she was talking about is called chakra. It's a combination of the spiritual and physical energy or something like that. It's hard for me to explain, but it's something that I know that no one here has."

Komui was immediately intrigued. "What do you mean no one here has? And can you show it to me?"

Naruto nodded and created a shadow clone, which made Komui's face brighten considerably. Naruto dispelled the clone and said, "That's _one _of the things that I can do. I haven't learned how to do them, but I know that people can use different techniques of fire, water, lightning, wind, and earth. There are even some other abilities, but I'm not going to go into those details. The reason that I said that is a little hard to believe."

"Naruto, I'm the science division supervisor of a group of people who use innocence to battle mechanical demons of what is basically the devil. There are golems and in case you haven't noticed but the Gate Keeper isn't exactly a human being. I will give you some money if the reason actually surprises me."

"I'm from another world," Naruto said without missing a beat. He wanted that money, especially since Allen and him were broke at the moment.

Komui was silent before he reached into his pocket and placed some money on the table. "Well, that was definitely surprising. You're not going to get this money until I'm sure that you're telling the truth. However, like I said anything is possible. Can you explain how you came to this world if you're from another one?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly, I don't know how to explain it. All I know was that I was being attacked by a man with my teacher with me when something happened and the both of us ended up here. It's very difficult to explain since we're not sure. However, my master is named Jiraiya. I'm sure that you'll probably be able to find him if you looked around for him. Trust me, you can't miss him."

Komui nodded at Naruto's words; however, there was something that was bothering him with what Naruto had said. "You said that you were being attacked. Why were you being attacked? Will that person become a threat at all to us?"

The nervousness that had dissipated once Naruto began talking quickly came back with a vengeance. This was the moment that he'll have to reveal his status as a human with what is perhaps the worst curse a human could have. There is a reason that they are referred to as Jinchuuriki, which means power of a human sacrifice. That's what he was, a human sacrifice. Naruto gulped before saying, "W-well," Naruto gave a low curse for stuttering. He needed to get his nerves straight.

Komui watched as Naruto was having issues getting the answer out. He wasn't going to push the kid while he hadn't steeled himself yet. However, he doesn't have all night waiting for Naruto to talk. In the end his caring side won out and he said, "It's ok, take your time. I'm in no hurry."

That seemed to do the trick as Naruto took in a deep breath then let it out. He felt a tiny bit better except that his legs were shaking at the moment. "Ok. The man was attacking me for something that I have. Something that I believe influenced the reason that I came into this world. Not only that but it also explains what Hevlaska said with me having a darker version of my chakra, and also might explain why my synchronization is at zero percent." He paused to get his breath. He didn't like the way that Komui was looking at him while peering over the desk in excitement for more answers to his questions. Especially since the questions seemed to be related. "Well, can I give you an example first?"

Komui was confused but gave Naruto an indication that meant yes.

Naruto took in another deep breath before saying, "Ok, well think about it as a jar. The jar is a container while say inside there is a deadly bug. The bug is the dangerous one, but it can't escape and cause no harm. However, the jar has nothing to do with wanting the bug inside but had to deal with the burden anyway."

"You're saying that you have a bug inside you? Did you swallow it?"

"No! I mean…ugh!" Naruto turned around in frustration. He felt tears start to enter into his eyes. This was something that he never had to explain to someone else. It was different than when he talked to Allen and Cross about it. He had Jiraiya to fill in the gaps that he couldn't quite explain. Jiraiya also was able to get the fact that he wasn't dangerous across to them. Naruto didn't know what he could do to get Komui to understand.

"Relax, I understand what you're talking about." Komui had to stifle a chuckle when Naruto turned around suddenly with a surprised look on his face. That was almost priceless. "You're referring that you aren't responsible for something that's dangerous inside of you, but it is there. You said that it's not dangerous because of it being trapped inside of you, right?" Once he saw Naruto's slow nod Komui intertwined his fingers together and said, "Can you tell me what it is that you're holding inside of you?"

There was a small silence as Naruto tried to get his nerves under control before he said, "It's called the…Nine-Tailed Demon Fox." In his homeworld when someone said its name they would have either a look of anger or fear, they knew how devastating a force it is. Watching the lack of reaction from Komui frightened Naruto. He and everyone else from this world don't know the true terror that is a Tailed Beast. He probably believes that they could kill it easily, but he's wrong. "It is a horrible, horrible monster made entirely of chakra. I want to say that if it got out that it would be harmless, but that would be lying. It's not harmless, it is perhaps one of the most dangerous things that will ever exist. I'm not going to try and keep that a secret from you."

Komui nodded from behind his hand at Naruto's words. He still didn't understand what was so frightening about this Nine-Tailed Fox, but he acknowledged Naruto's good intentions. "So this Fox is sealed inside of you?"

"Yes."

"Interesting. That seems like an interesting ability that your people have if they are able to seal a monster inside a human being. I don't want to hear anything else right now, but what I want to know is this. Are you able to keep the Fox from escaping?" Naruto gave a quiet yes. "Will you be able to keep the Fox from influencing your actions?" Naruto gave another quiet yes. "Then there is nothing to be afraid of! You'll be fine!"

Naruto was stunned by Komui's complete disregard towards the situation. "Really?" It was obvious to anyone that Komui was carefree and didn't take anything seriously, but he was undermining how important this was.

"Yes! I trust you to keep the Fox from escaping. I don't fear that it will destroy your mind since you seem pretty sane to me, so there's nothing to worry about! Now can you tell me what you mean that it's responsible for your lack of synchronization?"

"From what I was told I can't have Innocence-"

"Why do you refer to the innocence as a conscious being? Normally you'll say 'I can't have _my_' my being the key word."

"-synch because of the Nine-Tails," Naruto continued a little aggravated. It seems that Komui can easily catch something like that if he really wanted to. "That's…a whole nother story, but the point is that because the Nine-Tails can overpower when Innocence tries to connect with me. So it can't connect with me. How I fight is by relying on Innocence making it easier for met to turn the Nine-Tails' chakra easier. Kind of like a funnel. Now, I'm going to tell you this before I forget. Because of the Nine-Tails I have a mindscape where I can enter and talk to him. Because of this Innocence was able to manifest a personality and conscious. It's like a living form of innocence."

Komui gave a small twitch that Naruto missed at the mention of a living innocence. '_I hope it isn't like the stories I've heard about that one that lives. What was its name? Apocryphos? Nah, that doesn't sound right._' "I see, that seems interesting! Well, I'm pretty much done with the questioning for now. Here's the money that I bet you. Just don't spend it all in one place. You can go now since you seem to be a little stressed about all of this. Go get some food since I think the cafeteria closes in thirty minutes. You better hurry then!"

Naruto pocketed the money and left in a hurry. He did feel a little stressed. Some ramen would do him good.

Komui just watched Naruto leave his office quietly before he leaned back with a loud sigh. This was going to give him a big headache he could tell. It was hard to believe that such stuff exists. Different universes and giant powerful monsters stuck inside humans. He could only wonder how other people would react if they found out about Naruto being a Jinchuuriki.

Komui paused in his thinking for a moment. Where did that word come from? It felt foreign and…ominous. It sounded Asian so he was going give Bak a call in the morning. Maybe there's something about that word that he needs to know. He wasn't going to forget about a word that appeared suddenly in his mind like that. He knew that his mind wouldn't be able to come up with that word on the spot.

Komui gave himself a chuckle before he left his room. He slammed the door shut as he left which knocked all of the papers on his desk onto the floor. On the bright side at least his desk is clean. It doesn't matter how anybody else viewed it.

(With Allen)

Allen was nervous. It was obvious on his face as he walked into the cafeteria. He was a little nervous about meeting new people, honestly. However, the main reason he was nervous was because of Naruto. He didn't know how Naruto was going to be able to handle giving out any of the truth.

When it was his turn he came face to face with a slightly muscular man with glasses on and his hair in two braids that went down the sides of his shoulders. The style looked like one would see on a female. "Oh! Well aren't you a cutie pie! Are you new around here? Name's Jerry! Well, that's not the real name but call me that! I'm a cook!"

Allen felt a little uncomfortable with the way the man was talking to him, but his train of thought immediately ended when he heard the word cook, which is associated with the word food. "You're a cook? Awesome! I'm Allen Walker, and I just joined as an Exorcist. Actually my brother is here too, but he's busy talking to Komui about some important stuff. Now! Can you cook anything?"

"Yes I can! I'm one of the best cooks that you'll ever meet! Now tell me your order and I'll get it done!"

Allen made a thinking pose before he gave a big grin. He had to bring in a big breath of air before saying, "Lasagna, potatoes, dry curry, ma-po tofu, beef stew, meat pie, calpaccho, a nashigoren chicken, potato salad, corn, kuppa, and tomyank and rice. For dessert I would _love_ mango pudding and twenty mitarashi dangos! Did you get all of that? Do I need to write it down or something?"

Jerry dropped the pan that he was holding in his hand after hearing the order. "Um, are you able to eat all of that? If so, great!" He doubted that the boy could eat all of that just like all of the other chefs were thinking.

All of a sudden Allen heard a person yell from behind him, "What did you say? How dare you say something like that!" The voice was loud and Allen didn't doubt that the entire cafeteria had heard the guy's yell.

When Allen turned around he was greeted with the sight of a large burly man who was standing over the sitting form of Kanda who was trying to eat his food. The large man snarled before saying, "You think that you can view us as worthless? Huh?"

Kanda placed his cup down before saying, "Will you shut up? My meal tastes horrible right now. Probably because you're talking about dead people."

"How dare you. I don't care if you're an Exorcist, but we put our lives on the line to support you guys. Yet, all you do is…urk." The man made that sound as Kanda grabbed the man's throat with his hand.

Kanda gave a wicked grin before saying, "All you guys do is support us. That's your importance. You are nothing compared to us Exorcists. After all, we were the one's chosen by God to be compatible with the innocence, not you guys."

The man gave what sounded like a curse, but it was difficult to understand. Allen was about to hurry over there and dispel the situation but suddenly a blur rushed over to the two of them and grabbed onto Kanda's hand. Allen saw that Naruto was holding onto Kanda's hands tightly and moved it away from the man's neck. Kanda gave Naruto a glare before saying, "Why are you here?"

"I don't think that we should be fighting against them. They are our allies, right?" Naruto looked at the big man and gave him a smile, "Sorry about that. I don't know this guy's name, but I do know that he's a little on the cranky side."

The man gave a loud laugh before slamming his hand onto Naruto's back while saying, "I guess that's one way to put it! He's like a little woman isn't he?"

Naruto laughed along with him which irritated Kanda to the point he grabbed his food and moved to a different table. Allen seeing this walked over to him and said, "Listen, I know that the three of us have gotten off on the wrong foot, but can I ask you a question? Do you despise those people?"

Kanda glared at Allen before saying, "Listen up, Beansprout."

'_Beansprout?_' Allen thought in confusion and annoyance. He wasn't that small so why should he be called beansprout by anybody?

"I don't hate the finders, but I don't particularly care for them. Unlike us they can be replaced easily, also their life expectancy is lower than ours due to the fact that they have no fighting abilities. Their only worth is in finding the innocence. After that they don't even matter. You understand, beansprout?"

"Yes, I do, but my name is Allen."

"You have been demoted to beansprout unless you end up living past the month. Then you will be referred to as your actual name by me."

"Will you stop talking about everyone dying? With talk like that it's no wonder that no one wants to be around you."

Kanda fixed an even harder glare on Allen. He really did hate Allen's type. "I really hate your type." Well at least he wasn't talking behind his back.

Naruto walked over and pulled Allen away from Kanda. "Allen, you really don't need to worry about itSoon the both of them were laughing and having a good time with some of the finders as they started to enjoy being around each other.

(Later that Night)

Naruto was lying down in the bed of his individual room. Surprisingly he had a great time being around the people of the Order. Despite how much he figured that he would hate to be there it turns out that he was probably going to enjoy his time being here. Perhaps he could actually call it home.

However, now is not the time for him to focus on that. Right now he needs to figure out why he hasn't been able to interact with Innocence.

Naruto closed his eyes and tried to will himself into his mind. He had NO idea how he was supposed to get into there.

He stayed up for hours on end trying to enter into his mindscape, but he failed. In the end he decided to try again tomorrow. Just because this night failed didn't mean that any others would fail too.

(With The Evil Ninjas)

Pain stood there in his holographic form while he watched the zombie brothers, as Kisame called them, talk about their plan when they arrive there. They're going to attempt the experiment with the Seven-Tails' chakra, in case they don't need to go after the Eight-Tails and waste more time.

He watched "Tobi" walk out from behind a rock to greet Kakuzu and Hidan. "Now, that you're all here we'll begin. Now, because it's the two of you I trust that you'll be able to survive until we come get you. If there you find the Nine-Tails' Jinchuuriki capture him, and in five days time we come get you. If you enter into the wrong world…try to survive until then."

Tobi chuckled as Hidan gave some sort of sarcastic remark while Kakuzu gave his own sarcastic remark at Hidan. "Alright you two. I hope that you are ready.

"Yes! Lord Jashin is ready to spill some blood!" Hidan said.

"Yes, I'm ready. Why don't you forget about your Lord Jashin?"

Tobi nodded before he activated the Kamui technique. He watched both of their bodies begin to become distorted before the giant statue began to release a small burst of powerful chakra. Soon the chakra crossed with Tobi's technique before soon they disappeared from the world.

"Are they gone?" Pain asked.

"Yes, they have crossed over to whatever world it is that awaits them. Let's hope that it is the same universe as the Nine-Tails. I really don't want to waste any more time having to get the Eight-Tails.

(With The Zombie Brothers)

Kakuzu opened his eyes in surprise once he woke up from exiting the colored tunnel. Shifting his eyes he tried to get some sort of clue as to where he was. He knew for sure that he was in a complete other world, but he didn't know if he was in the right world or not.

The sound of people screaming caught his attention before he looked in their direction. Then he promptly face palmed. Turns out that Hidan didn't really care if he was in the right world or not, he just wanted to kill some people. So far there were about three bodies on the ground with Hidan standing over them laughing like a maniac. "Hidan, do you really have to kill these innocent people?"

"Yes! Lord Jasheen needs his daily dose of death! I'm not going to disappoint him!"

"Hey! What are you two during?" They heard someone yell.

Turning to face the man they noticed that he was a teenager around fifteen. He was a little taller than most his age with orange spiky hair. He was carrying three bags that were presumed grocery bags.

"Hm, I don't think that we're in the right place," Kakuzu said.

"You don't say?"

* * *

I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter! There's still one more to read from this update so don't go anywhere! Please review too…that would be nice.

The reason that I put the last part that starts the Ghost of Mater arc in this chapter is because I feel like that would be a good thing to put in Naruto and Allen's first day being in the Order. It's confusing but this last part with Naruto, Allen, Kanda, and the finder has nothing to do with the Ghost of Mater arc, however I'm going to put that arc up next.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or D-Gray Man.

The only thing that I have to say about this chapter is that I originally wasn't going to do the Ghost of Mater arc in here, however, once I was reading it in the manga I started getting a lot of ideas in my head how I can make it slightly different without ruining the plot. Then I'm like "What the heck, I actually am going to enjoy writing about all of this."

Anyway, here you go!

* * *

Chapter Five

Two people were cowering behind a corner. Both had cloaks covering their body, and long straw hats on their heads. One was a girl with blond hair and bandages covering her left eye while one was a tall man who was turned away from the direction that the female was looking.

The breathing was silent to avoid making a sound a giant ball-like machine started floating around the city. They were able to count at the minimum of three those weird machines popping in the city suddenly. The tall man forced the both of them to hide from the unnatural creation from the get go. When three random travelers came looking for the "ghost of Mater" they were instantly killed by one of the machines. Their skin being covered in stars before being turned to ash.

Now they've been hiding as the machines seemed to be searching for something. There was without a doubt what they were searching for. After all, there was absolutely nothing in this town other than the two of them.

"I'm scared," he heard her say to him as she clung tightly to his right arm in fright. Could he blame her? This was something that neither of them had seen in their long lives.

"I know you're scared. It will be alright, though. Someone will come and save us from those machines you can count on that." Did he really believe what he was saying? Not at the moment. At the moment they seemed utterly screwed.

However, help came twenty minutes later in the form of teams of men in white cloaks associating themselves with the Black Order. "Don't worry, we're here to deal with the Akuma," One of the men said. "We'll help keep you guys safe, but for now lay low. We can't rely on the two of you right now."

Both of them nodded as they watched the countless men trying to capture what they assumed were the Akuma. "Guzul," the girl said to the man, "do you really think that we're going to be alright?"

Guzul nodded before rubbing her head slowly and said, "Yes, Lala, I believe that we're going to be ok. Now let's do what they said and try to find a safe place to stay at."

(Back at Headquarters)

Naruto opened his eyes quickly as a random noise emitted from outside his door. Looks like there's some sort of argument going on. Seems to be from one of the Finders and an Exorcist that they randomly got to meet. The finder and Exorcist were actually brothers named William and Arthur respectively.

Naruto gave a loud groan as he finally remembered his original goal to accomplish before he fell into the blissful land of sleep. He attempted to enter into his mindscape so that he could attempt contact with Innocence. How inconvenient is Innocence's choice of when to go MIA?

It's been a full week since Allen and he had joined the order. Allen was having a blast being around several of the Exorcists. Allen really liked to be around Lenalee and kept on attempting to befriend Kanda. Naruto couldn't resist the chance to tease Allen about being such good friends with Lenalee, but he knew that he only viewed her as a good friend. Doesn't mean that Naruto won't take advantage of such a great opportunity for teasing.

Naruto opened the door to find William and Arthur at each other's throats while glaring at each other. "Um…Is there something wrong? Whatever it is it better be important since you two woke me up from a much needed sleep."

Arthur pointed up at his brother with a snarl on his face. That was what always amused Naruto about the two brothers. Arthur, the Exorcist, was five inches smaller than his brother, the Finder. They looked about the same and almost had the same build, but Arthur was just smaller. "He said that Lenalee would pick him over me! Of course I told him that this was completely untrue but he continued to insist that it was the case!"

"I told you that she would never go for a shorty like you. She'll have to lean down just to kiss you on the forehead."

"I'm not _that_ small. I'm only one inch smaller than her. She's too powerful for you! She could only date an Exorcist and who's the Exorcist? Me! That's who! Now go wallow in self-pity or something like that. Wallow in the knowledge that I am truly better than you, and more compatible for the extremely cute Lenalee!" Of course they act like no one can hear them...or Lenalee could hear them.

Naruto would have chuckled if they hadn't woken him up from his sleep. However, they did and they both deserved to be punished. Naruto brought back his arms and gave both of them the gift of having a painful lump on the top of their heads. Of course Naruto had to reach a little higher to hit William in the head with his left arm. After hearing both their cries Naruto said, "You both are pathetic. Lenalee wouldn't go out with the both of you merely because you're both arguing over who gets to go out with her. Seriously, you're both acting like children." He forgets that he can sometimes act like a child, but that's not relevant at the time.

William rubbed his head before glaring at Naruto and said, "Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. We're just having an average conversation here about a very cute girl, so why don't you just go and, oh I don't know, jump off a cliff? It's not going to bother you, right?"

Naruto lifted up his right hand and shook it at William. Really, he figured that William would have actually learned not to bother Naruto when he's in a bad mood. "How about I throw you off a cliff and laugh as your body goes splat?" That was kind of harsh, but it was able to get his point across.

Arthur laughed before shrinking away from Naruto's glare. "And you! You're supposed to be the mature one! After all, you are older."

Indeed Arthur was older. His face had a more mature quality along with a small goatee starting to form on his face. He had small brown hair and average brown eyes. William happened to have brown hair but blue eyes as that was what their mother had. "I am acting mature! You're just not as mature so you don't understand how mature I am."

"That makes no sense," Naruto said in a deadpan voice. Why does he bother associating himself with these guys? Oh yeah, because they are actually a little fun to be around in the long run. He has to really look for that reason though.

"I'm telling you. You're not mature enough to understand."

Naruto sighed in annoyance before flipping him off and started walking away. He really wasn't in that great of a mood at the moment. Maybe it was because of the seven unsuccessful attempts at trying to get into his mindscape. Maybe it had something to do with some kind of growing anxiety that he had no idea why he was feeling. It was there though, and he had to deal with it at the moment.

"Wait!" Arthur shouted after him before following after him.

"What?" Naruto said with a bitter tone while continuing his walking. He felt a little bad for acting like this, but not enough to apologize at the moment.

"I'm sorry if I did anything to piss you off. Look, how about I order a bunch of ramen with my breakfast and give it to you. Since you have that ramen restriction and everything."

In an attempt to piss off Naruto, Kanda told Komui about Naruto's unhealthy interest and Komui placed a restriction on how much Naruto could eat at a meal. Komui claimed that they didn't have the ingredients to keep making that much ramen and that it wasn't helping Naruto's body to eat that much ramen. Naruto immediately threw a fit which probably scared off the female finders and Exorcists from wanting to court him. What makes Naruto even angrier was the fact that Kanda still hadn't mentioned something about Allen eating the ingredients basically dry.

Naruto immediately brightened at the mention of more ramen in a meal. He stopped for a second before he continued to walk. However, he did say, "Apology accepted!" Yes, it was just that easy to get his mood up. "Now, why don't you guys tell me where Allen is? Shouldn't he be up yet? I read on the clock that it was eleven-thirty."

"Ah, he's probably training at the moment. I heard some grunts from his room passing by. Of course I almost flipped out about the sounds, but then I remembered that he went into the room alone last night. So I didn't worry about anything," William spoke up.

"You're dirty minded. You know that right?" Naruto said to William.

William shrugged his shoulders and gave a grin. "So? Don't tell me that you haven't thought of stuff like that. After all, you are a man."

"I don't think being dirty minded constitutes what is a man."

"I agree," Arthur agreed.

"Oh, screw you both. I think that you guys are missing out. After all, the Make Out Paradise book is perhaps the only book that I've ever read before. It's _that_ good. Like I said you guys are missing out." As he said that he pulled a book with an orange cover on it. Jiraiya just so happened to have the transcripts to his series that made him popular and through those he was able to make a fortune. Of course most of that money eventually goes to brothels that Jiraiya likes to occasionally "visit."

"I know the author of the book. Trust me, I'm not missing out at all." Which makes Naruto wonder. Where the heck is Jiraiya at? Perhaps he was just running around and trying to find some girls to have a night with him. Or perhaps he was actually doing his job and take care of the Earl? Nope, probably not. If his years with Jiraiya told him anything it was that Jiraiya was like General Cross...they didn't like to do any of their work.

Naruto's eyes widened and begun to sparkle as the three of them finally arrived at the cafeteria. With his body moving faster than it would if he was being attacked by an Akuma he stood in line behind three finders. His speed surprised two other finders who didn't expect for someone to get in front of them so quickly just before they entered into the line.

When it was Naruto's turn to make his order he gave a big grin before saying, "Yo, Jerry! You know the order! You gotta please your favorite customer right?"

Jerry laughed before he started fixing together Naruto's "usual." "Yep! A bowl of rice, right?"

"No…" Naruto sounded almost disappointed.

Jerry once again laughed at the look on Naruto's face. "I know what your usual order is. It's actually almost ready. I'm giving you pork ramen this time. Next meal it's going to be chicken, so look forward to that!"

Naruto grinned excitedly as Jerry placed bowl after bowl of that delicious ramen onto two separate trays. He was able to fit five bowls on each tray so Naruto grabbed both trays and began to walk off towards a table. He was on his third bowl when Arthur and William walked over with their own food. Arthur gave Naruto three bowls of ramen and ate his scrambled eggs while William started to eat his toast. Arthur took a bit from his fork, swallowed, then asked, "So, who do you think is going to be sent out today on a dangerous mission? I believe that Jacklyn will go out on a mission with one of the finders. I don't think that she'll have a dangerous one. I also believe that Kanda might go on one, but I feel that's because he'll insist on taking a mission just to get away from your brother."

William shook his head and said, "I don't agree. I think she'll sweet talk her way out of getting a mission just to flirt with that one finder… I forget the guy's name. Anyway, I think that Kanda won't do that because Allen will get a mission from Komui. Maybe just to get Allen away from Lenalee. That's my guess. I know that he hasn't been happy with how close the two of them have been becoming."

Naruto chuckled at that. Naruto loved to tease Allen about it, but Komui threatened Allen with "fixing his arm again" if he got too close to Lenalee. Needless to say the expression on Allen's face was amusing. "Hmm. I think that you're both half right in a way. I think that Allen and Kanda will go on a mission." Both Arthur and William gave him a look. "Oh, I don't think they'll go on the same mission. I just think that they'll end up going on their own mission today. Maybe Allen will go to London. I do have a letter to Moore that I don't want to have the mail person take."

"Is there any way that you can set us up with her? She's pretty hot," William asked.

"No! If you try to do anything to her I'm going to punch you into a wall…into the robot that Komui had made. I'll give it coffee so it thinks that it has to give you surgery, even though you're not an Exorcist."

"That's hurtful. Help a brother out."

"I'm not going to help you out with anything!"

Suddenly a person carrying three trays of food sat down to Naruto's right. "Help him out with what?" Allen asked as he started to dig into his food.

Naruto smiled before saying, "William was wanting to get with Moore. I shot that idea down instantly."

Allen swallowed his food before he gave William a look and said, "Yeah, she's off limits. Trust me." He then dug into his food with gusto. He wasn't going to waste another second talking when he could be eating. He was hungry all night after all.

"Why are you both so protective of Moore? It doesn't make sense to me!" William cried out with mock distress. He could have a chance at getting together with the hot officer who Naruto and Allen had connections with, and yet they denied his pleas!

Naruto looked up at the ceiling in thought before digging into his food and ignoring William's question. He didn't think that the question was that important at the moment.

When they were halfway finished with their food River came up to their table with an exasperated look on his face. "Hey, guys," He said with no enthusiasm at all.

"What's up big guy? Didn't get any sleep at all last night again? You need to take a break or something soon. Komui's working you to death while he's sitting in his chair watching you guys and drinking coffee. Why do you listen to him?" Naruto made a point that had been on almost everybody's mind. Why do they all listen to Komui when the guy is so lazy?

River sighed and said, "Nah, I didn't. I don't really care at the moment though. By the way, Allen, in ten minutes you need to head to Komui's office for a mission he's going to give you."

Allen thanked him for the message and Naruto leaned forward where his head was above the middle of the table. "Is there anybody else that's going on a mission? You can tell me, right?"

"Yes. I think that Kanda is going on the same mission as Allen." There was complete silence as the whole table tried to process what they were just told. "Well, since I delivered the message I gotta go make sure that Komui is still awake. I'll try to join you guys for lunch later. If not then count on seeing me there for dinner. Later." With that said River turned around and walked sluggishly out of the cafeteria.

The silence continued before William's eyes caught sight of something and he gave a grin. He drifted his eyes lower to whatever he had seen and it wasn't difficult for the three of them to figure out what he had caught sight of. They mostly ignored it, however.

When ten minutes passed Allen excused himself to go meet with Komui while Naruto stated that he would go with Allen. Naruto wasn't even seventy percent sure to put both Allen and Kanda on a team without anything going wrong.

They walked into Komui's office and came across Kanda who was glaring at the both of them and Komui who was overlapping his fingers while he watched them come in. River was by his side with a tick mark on his forehead. Seems like he had to wake Komui up. "Ah, good to see that everybody is here. Although I'm curious as to why you're here, Naruto," Komui said.

"I'm here to make sure that nothing is to go wrong. Is it possible by any chance that I can go with the both of them? I know that they're going on a mission together."

"No," Komui denied almost immediately. "I need you to stay here since you'll be doing something important tomorrow. Now, there has been rumors after some time of a ghost in the abandoned town of Mater in southern Italy. Soon the rumors died down after a while but we can never be certain. So, I sent some finders there to investigate and they came across some Akuma searching the city. So a lot of finders that were in the area quickly rushed to the city to stop them. It was there that they found a piece of innocence. Now, I want you both to go there and help the finders out. Not only that, but your primary objective is to obtain the innocence. You will leave in twenty minutes. So I suggest that you better prepare."

Kanda and Allen both nodded and rushed outside of the room with Naruto still standing there after they left. "Ah, is there something that I can help you with?"

"Yes, there definitely is something that you can help me with. Why would you send Allen on a mission with Kanda? You know that they don't get along. I don't trust the both of them to do well. So I suggest that you allow me to go with them. That or you can take Kanda off so that I can go."

Komui once again answered almost immediately, "Like I said, no I can't let you go on that mission. I have something important that needs to be done tomorrow and I was going to have you do it. Besides, Kanda is one of our best Exorcists, and Allen is talented but has much more potential. This is the perfect opportunity for Allen to improve and grow. With Kanda as his teammate that just means that if something goes wrong he'll be able to handle it. You don't have anything to worry about. Besides, Tamo is going with them. He's pretty experienced when it comes to other people and problems like that. I'm sure that Allen will be fine."

Naruto just looked at Komui desperately as he waited for Komui's brain to compute the situation. When Naruto realized that Komui wasn't going to change his decision Naruto quickly walked out of the room in anger. Something had to happen that would piss him off today, of course that had to happen.

Komui watched Naruto leave the room and when he noticed that Naruto was gone he said, "My, my, it seems like he disagrees with my decision earnestly."

"Supervisor, do you really think that it's such a great idea to put Kanda and Allen on a team? I agree with Naruto with that being a horrible choice for something as important as this," River said to Komui.

Komui's eyes shifted so he could look at River. He then said with seriousness lacing his voice, "I know what I'm doing. Everything is changing right now. We can't have them in the middle of their own dispute when things get rocky in the future. That's the main reason I'm sending the both of them on this mission together. If they can't learn how to interact with each other than how are we supposed to beat the Earl…or the Noah."

River gave a sigh. He did agree that there couldn't be any inside problems at the moment due to the trouble in the future. However, he felt that there should be another way to do that, and sending the two of them on such an important mission accomplish that task was foolish. However, there have been a lot of circumstances where something that Komui had done was viewed as extremely foolish and yet it all worked out for the better. Hopefully this would work out like Komui wanted it to.

(With Allen and Kanda)

Allen and Kanda were following Komui to an underground river where people used to leave and enter into the headquarters. "Whoa! So this is cool! I didn't know that you had something like this down here."

"Yes, we don't really reveal this type of information to people for fear that our enemies would sneak into here. However, this is where you will leave and return to this base. You cannot tell a soul about it though. Got it?"

Allen nodded before looking at the disinterested face of Kanda. "How many times have you been on this before? Is it your twentieth? Fiftieth?"

"Beansprout, you're annoying. Why don't you ever just shut up?" Kanda said before stepping onto a boat to the side of where the platform that they were standing on ended.

Allen again watched Kanda ignore him with a shocked face. '_He called me beansprout again, and he ignored me…again._' He then turned towards Komui who was humming a random tune and seemed oblivious to the tension that seemed to be emanating from Kanda and said, "So, can you tell Naruto that I'll see him when I return? I'm sure that he's probably worrying. This is after all my first mission by myself."

Komui nodded and said, "I'll make sure to get the message to Naruto. I believe that he'll be fine. He has his friends here so I'm sure that they'll help him get over whatever it is that's bothering him so much."

Allen nodded and stepped onto the small boat on the opposite side of where Kanda was sitting. Soon the finder who had the paddle started to stroke and the boat began to rock back and forth slowly as they descended into the tunnel that will lead them to the outside world.

Allen kept trying to think of something to start up a conversation with. However, every time he thought that he had an idea for a topic he quickly discarded it by seeing the look on Kanda's face. This guy could look crankier and even more intimidating then Naruto when he hadn't had ramen in over three days. Yes, Allen had to witness that horror.

Finally Allen just leaned back into the boat and closed his eyes. He had no intention of falling asleep, but it was nice to close his eyes every once in a while and just…think. No outside distractions to catch his focus, just his own mind. Allen thought about the situation between Naruto and Innocence. Naruto had told Allen about that and Allen was dumbfounded. While Allen never heard Innocence talk he believed that it did have a personality. So when he found out that Naruto hadn't been able to contact Innocence since the attack from the Akuma in London he tried his best to try and find the solution. He tried his hardest to find the solution to why Naruto was having issues contacting Innocence. He couldn't think of anything, though. The only thing that Allen believed could be the reason behind the absence was something that Naruto probably wouldn't want to hear. Allen believed that perhaps the Nine-Tails was the one behind the silence coming from Innocence. Perhaps he was right or perhaps he was wrong, it didn't matter.

Without knowing it his mind started to doze and he eventually fell asleep from the soft rocking of the boat.

(Later)

Allen didn't expect for the finder to quickly wake him up suddenly. He also didn't expect to have to run across rooftops just so that he could get onto a train. That was all fine and dandy. If they were late for the train then that wouldn't be good. However, once he realized that they passed the train station and were approaching a train moving rather fast he suddenly cursed his luck.

This was something that Naruto would do, not him. He pushed with all of his might and soon the three of them took a small shortcut where they were actually ahead of the train. This is actually impressive due to the fact that it requires inhuman strength and speed to catch up to a train.

The three of them jumped off of the building at the same time. Allen could tell that the train was made from an incredibly strong steel so they wouldn't damage the train at all. However, that also means that it's going to hurt when they land on it…bummer.

All three of them had a loud curse escape from their mouth as they each landed on the train at the same time. After that the three of them were breathing heavily while they were clinging to the train. Allen said jokingly, "Well, looks like we're not going to have to try and make the next one!"

"Shut up, beansprout."

"Do you really have to call me that at the moment? That's not a very nice thing to do."

The finder groaned before saying, "I know that you two like to have your little squabble or whatever, but I want to get inside the train. So why don't you guys stay out here while I go and find a nice place to sit."

Allen and Kanda immediately crawled after the finder so they would enter into one of the glass panels on the top of the train. The finder entered through it first, then Kanda, and finally Allen entered last through it.

Once Allen landed with an oomph he looked up to see the employee giving him a nervous look. Along with everyone else on the train now that he thought about it. Maybe they were worried that they were going to rob everyone on the train?

"Wha-what were you guh-guys doing up-up there?" The employee asked nervously. He didn't want to have to deal with anybody trying to rob the train. This was his first day on the job! Talk about a sucky first day.

Allen was about to answer but the finder beat him to it, "We were a little bit late. We had to make this one so we worked our hardest to get here. If you notice we are members of the Black Order. These two are Exorcists."

The (?) looked at Allen's coat nervously before he gave a big sigh of relief. "That's good. There actually is a room that's empty, I believe. So please follow me and I'll lead you to it," he said before walking down a hallway.

Allen was confused with how the worker immediately relaxed when he saw the crest on Allen's coat. "Um, what was that about?"

The finder turned towards Allen and said, "The crest on your coat shows that it is the symbol of the Vatican. With it on you can pretty much enter into any place you desire. Except brothels, you have to be eighteen in order to enter into those types of places. By the way, my name is Toma. I'm the finder for the mission. I hope that we can get along well."

Allen extended his hand to meet Toma's hand for a quick shake. "Toma huh? How come I haven't seen or heard of you around the headquarters?"

"The reason is that Komui believes that I'm one of the most useful finders. I hadn't been back for a day before Komui sent me on this mission with you guys. I didn't even know about you until two hours after I returned."

Finally Allen and Toma arrived at the room inside the train that the three of them were to be staying. However, what they didn't notice was for someone to suddenly appear in one of the seats inside the train with a grin on his face. He uncovered the hood on his cloak which revealed his blond hair and three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. When the same employee that encountered the three of them came to talk to Naruto, Naruto simply showed his symbol which allowed him to stay on. Naruto gave a grin as he watched Allen enter into the room while the finder decided to stand outside the room.

Naruto looked at the girl next to him. She had a purple, spiky hair, blue eyes, and a pumpkin umbrella. She looked to be about thirteen years old. She wore a black dress and had pale skin. She looked at him before putting a sucker into her mouth and ignored him. Naruto merely leaned back into his seat and sighed. Something was plaguing his mind however, "Little girl, where are your parents at? Don't tell me that they let you ride on this thing all by yourself?" Why did he feel weird calling her a little girl? Probably because she's thirteen. That's probably it.

She took the sucker out of her mouth before giving him a sweet smile and said, "Don't worry mister. I'm going to where my parents are at. I was staying at my Grandparents and they saved up enough money so I can be with them. Isn't she sweet?"

Naruto nodded at that and gave her a confused look. He figured that she would act a lot more excited to meeting her parents. Then again he was a little biased since he figured he would have been excited to meet them if he ever came across them somehow. There was also one issue that was bothering him. She seemed to be extremely familiar to him. He couldn't place her at all, but in the end he ignored it. He doubted that she was an Akuma so there was no reason to worry about anything.

"Yes, she seems to be very sweet," he said, "Well I hope you have a great time with your parents." He then ruffled her hair gently and chuckled at her wince, but what he didn't know was that she wasn't wincing from annoyance.

There was a moment of silence as Naruto sat there in his seat and closed his eyes. He couldn't let Allen know that he was here yet, so he would wait a while. Maybe during his time on this train he could perhaps enter into the mindscape.

(In Mater)

Lala and Guzul were huddled against a wall as the city was covered in bodies. There was more blood spilt in this one day than there ever was in Mater. Luckily the finders were able to capture the Akuma without having any of them evolve.

The three Akuma were captured in three different cubes of energy. Two of the Akuma looked the same as any normal level one Akuma; however, one of the Akuma was in the form of a ball while it was missing any cannons.

Two finders were talking with each other while the others had captured the Akuma. "Hmm, well we better hope that the Exorcist get here soon. We need someone to get rid of the Akuma, and judging by the way the one in the middle looks in the middle, I think it will evolve soon."

The other finder nodded his head before saying, "Yeah, it looks like it. Well we better hope that it doesn't get any more kills though. We can't afford having another level two Akuma running arou-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as a bullet suddenly sped through the air and destroyed his head. The man's blood splattering all over the ground and on the finder he was talking to.

When the finder looked up noticed that there was a crack in the cube where the Akuma that was close to evolving fired a bullet.

There was a quiet sound of chuckling. Soon the chuckling got louder and louder before it turned into full-blown laughter. The louder the laughing became the more maniacal it sounded. "Hahahahaha yes! Thank you very much you stupid humans! Seems like you are actually useful for something, and that is allowing me to evolve!" The Akuma said as its body began to morph and change. It was humanoid but it had extended skeletal arms and large hands. Its hips were wide and it took on a jester appearance with a belled hat and stripped outfit. However, on its left pectoral was the image of someone's face and on the right pectoral was the Roman numeral for the number two.

"Crap! Everyone get away! Protect the innocence at all costs!"

The Akuma seemed to make a thinking pose before giving a big bloodthirsty grin. "I don't think that will matter! Now I will kill you pathetic humans! Hahahaha, die!" That was when the slaughter began.

(With the Exorcists)

Kanda, Allen, and Toma were speeding across the deserted land as they tried their hardest to reach the ghost town called Mater. Not too far behind them Naruto was running with chakra enhanced speed. He silently got off the train while making the promise, he never did get her name, that he would play with the girl next time he saw her.

"So the Ghost of Mater is only a doll and not an actual ghost? That's surprising." Indeed it was surprising. Allen never figured that innocence had the ability to turn dolls to life.

Toma cleared his throat before saying, "Yes. The town of Mater is between some rocks and dry lands. Because of that the citizens' lives were miserable and they created some dolls that sang and danced so that they could forget about their horrible lives for even just a minute. Soon they became tired of creating dolls and wanted to make a better life for themselves so they moved away. However because of that they left the dolls in the city so they wouldn't have to remember their past in that town. Not surprising."

"So the dolls were still alive when they left the town?" Allen asked.

Kanda decided to talk for Toma, "It's not surprising that the innocence could bring the dolls to life." Soon the town was visible from atop a cliff. Once they stared down at the town Allen and Kanda immediately shivered with Allen shivering more violently that Kanda. Unknown to them but Naruto shivered but they didn't know he was around.

'_Why did I have a cold chill? It's burning out here._' However, the chilly atmosphere was still there. Lingering on their skin like a cold drop of water on a hot day. It wouldn't leave and that was when Kanda muttered a curse under his breath. "What's wrong?"

Kanda shifted his gaze over to Allen with actual melancholy in his eyes before saying, "We got here too late. All of the Finders are dead."

"What? How do you know that?"

"Because I've felt this kind of feeling many times before. It is the feeling of a level two Akuma. I'm going to say this now, but be on your guard. A level two Akuma is stronger and more intelligent than a level one Akuma. If I find out that you're being a nuisance I'm going to leave you behind. If you are making my job that much more difficult than that's what I'll do. I don't care if you're on death's door. We're not partners so it doesn't matter."

Allen looked down at the town with an expression that one wouldn't find on a teenager. He was shocked to find out that there was a level two Akuma down there. He was actually a little nervous to deal with it, but he quickly gathered his wits and he started to mentally prepare himself for the upcoming battle. He was about to respond to Kanda but a loud explosion caught their attention.

Toma was surprised when Allen and Kanda immediately began their descent into town without preparing themselves. He was even more surprised when a strong hand set itself on his shoulder. He gave a small squeak of surprise before he turned around and noticed someone holding the rose crest. "Who are you?"

Naruto meanwhile had overheard Kanda and knew that he was going to need to step in. "My name is Naruto, I'm Allen's brother. You can relax, for I am not your enemy. However, I'm not going to let them fight against a level two Akuma without allowing me to join in! Do you have a way down?"

Toma nodded and Naruto released a big grin before jumping off the side of the cliff. "Wait!" Toma yelled and ran over before he saw Naruto standing sideways on the side of the cliff with that grin still on his face. "What? How are you doing that?"

"Just a little trick that I know. Good luck getting down!" Naruto then proceeded to run down the side of the cliff as if he was running on the ground.

Toma watched him go weakly before muttering, "I'm going to need a vacation after this. Yep, that's definitely going to happen. I've been doing too many missions. I need a break."

Naruto was running down the cliff with a hardened expression on his face. Gone was the grin that showed he was having fun, now was the time for him to get ready to take on an Akuma. Without Innocence helping him he needs to be even more cautious when fighting it. That's ok, though, Pervy Sage taught him how to fight without Innocence's help. He just prayed that he would be able to fight against a level two Akuma when his Rasengan wasn't able to destroy a level one.

When Kanda and Allen arrived at the location where they saw the explosion they were surprised to see two people being guarded from inside an energy cube, which Kanda recognized as the containment Finders use to catch Akuma, along with two level one Akuma and something that looked like a monster clown.

"Keep firing! We'll get the doll one way or another. You!" The level two Akuma placed his foot above a finders head before saying, "Let them go so I can have them and I'll let you live, otherwise I'm going to kill you on the spot."

"Screw…you," the Finder gritted out.

"Oooooooh, sorry but that is the wrong answer!" The level two Akuma brought his foot down onto the Finder's head which squashed it like a pancake and made his body squirt blood all over the place. The level two started laughing before ordering the level one's to keep on firing.

Allen was appalled by the display that he had just witnessed. He was used to seeing level one Akuma destroying people with their bullets because they don't know any better. Now he was watching what he could only assume was the level two Akuma killing a Finder…and enjoying it. Allen couldn't restrain himself and before he knew it he smacked the level two Akuma straight into a wall. The Akuma watched on in surprise as it sailed through the air.

Kanda didn't waste any time and quickly destroyed the two level ones with his Return of the Apocalypse attack. Allen, the level two Akuma, and Naruto, who had just arrived, watched on in amazement as ghoul like creations flew towards the two level ones and promptly destroyed them without the level ones even moving to attack.

The level two whistled from his spot and started to laugh. "YES! Yes, you two will definitely satisfy me for the rest of the day. I'll put your bodies on display when I'm finished with you so that anyone who comes by will become frightened! Fear my power! You're all going to die tonight!"

Kanda ignored him and walked up to a Finder who was still alive. He leaned down to whisper, "Hey, what's the code to deactivate the seals? I need to get the doll to safety."

The Finder gave a strained smile before he winced. He was so sore that he couldn't even smile without feeling some kind of pain. He figured that it would be worse to try and talk, but this took importance over his own health. "You came…the code…have hope. That is the code." His earlier observation was right and his eyes began to water from the pain, but he tried to bear with it.

Kanda actually gave him a sympathetic look before turning towards the seals. He made sure that Allen was in front of the level two's way before quickly moving over to the seal and saying the code. "Come on you two. We need to get you out of here. Allen! Keep the level two away from us! It was your fault for getting into the fight. I'm not going to help you."

Allen responded without turning his eyes away from the Akuma who was starting to become frustrated at the loss of the doll. "Fine, then I'll take care of the Akuma by myself. I'll show you that I can actually survive in this world."

Kanda didn't respond but leapt up to the top of a building while carrying the two of them. He then took off so that he could get away from the Akuma.

The Akuma was becoming increasingly unstable after seeing the Exorcist free the doll. It became even worse whenever it watched the same Exorcist run away with them. "NO! NO, NO, NO, NO! Screw you Exorcists! Rot in Hell for this!" The Akuma then slowly let a grin come across its face before it pointed at Allen and said, "I'll start with you. I hope that you enjoy your time down in Hell! Don't have too much fun before I send your little buddy with you!"

Allan gritted his teeth and was about to reply back but another voice suddenly spoke up. Ironically the voice said the exact same thing that Allen was about to say. "The only person who's going to go to Hell after today is you!" Allen was shocked when he heard the voice. He recognized it as Naruto's.

The Akuma brought up its arms and blocked several kunai that had been launched at him. "Ha! Is that all you got?...where are you?" The Akuma asked confused.

What the Akuma didn't expect was for Naruto to run at him with a kunai drawn and attempt to kick the Akuma in the face. Pierrot was able to dodge the attack and a small game of Naruto trying to hit the Akuma began. Soon the game ended as the Akuma grabbed Naruto by the torso. "I've got you now you little fu-"

Poof. Naruto went up in smoke and out of the Akuma's claws. It looked around in confusion before it looked up and saw the blond sailing towards him him with a giant ball of energy that was three times the size of Naruto.

'_Since a normal Rasengan didn't work on a level one I'm going to have to try this one. Funny, this is the first time that I'll use this attack on an Akuma._' "Take this! Giant Rasengan!" This time the attack landed as it sent the Akuma into three walls. "Well, that was easier than I thought. Hi, Allen! How you doing? You're in a pickle aren't you?"

Allen was baffled at Naruto's little entrance. Naruto betrayed orders and snuck out here, attacked a level two Akuma with a giant sphere of energy, and was greeting Allen like it was an everyday occurrence. Oh, Naruto was going to hear an earful.

However, before Allen could lay into Naruto the Akuma walked back over to their location. A few there was a big cut from its right cheek all the way to the middle of its stomach. Despite the pain a big grin was fixated on his face as he looked at them. "HAHAHAHA! YES! You'll be fun to kill! I wanna kill you! I wanna kill you so badly! Actually I wanna kill the both of you badly, but I wanna kill you the most blondie!"

"Should I feel flattered or disturbed about an Akuma targeting me to sate its bloodlust?"

"The answer is disturbed. You would be an idiot if you believed that you should be flattered."

"Oh…then again I was never praised for my brains!"

"DIE!" The Akuma launched itself towards Naruto with speed that only an Exorcist would be able to match. Bringing its claws back it tried to decapitate Naruto but he jumped high in the air in an attempt to dodge it.

Naruto watched the Akuma start to laugh loudly and he cursed loudly. He was already tired of dealing with Akuma's whenever Innocence decided not to appear. Why wasn't Allen helping out either? Oh, there he is.

Allen had attacked the Akuma with his left arm that had grown quite large before slamming into the Akuma and sending him into another wall…again. Naruto moved next to Allen and said, "You know, if anybody was watching this they'd figure that we were winning."

"I like to think that we're awesome enough that this Akuma is crap compared to us."

"HAHAHA!" Great, he was laughing again. "You two are _REALLY_ fun! The fact that you two can hurt me is surprising enough! Now then…" The Akuma paused as it let out a high-pitched scream that would have made a baby cry from ten miles away.

"What is wrong with this Akuma? He's like bi-polar or something," Naruto said to Allen. Allen nodded but didn't say anything after that so he could focus on watching the Akuma. "Are you ignoring me? Should I noogie you or something?"

"Can't you focus on the Akuma for once? You stowed away onto the mission so the least you could do is actually participate in it."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Can't you two ever SHUT UP? I'm trying to kill you! Why are you two acting like I'm not even a threat?" The Akuma was getting pissed listening to these two converse as if he wasn't there to take off their heads. "Seriously, I can't wait to kill you! It'll be so much fun! Maybe I should hang you guys as trophies! That could be interesting! Or maybe I'll just let your bodies burn! I'll burn the bodies of everyone here! It'll be one big bonfire! Oooh, now I can't wait!"

Naruto made a disgusted face while listening to the Akuma talk. "Ok, I really wish that the Akuma was dead. I'm getting tired of having to listen to him talk."

Allen too was tired of listening to the Akuma, however, it was one thing to just wish that the Akuma was dead and another to actually kill the Akuma. "How about we just finish him off right now?"

Naruto gave a quick nod before bringing his kunai out. He threw it towards the Akuma at alarming speed which was quickly deflected before Naruto created ten clones who threw themselves at the Akuma.

Naruto ran around his clones so the Akuma wouldn't see him. He watched his clones be destroyed before he created twenty more clones to try and distract the Akuma. That's the biggest reason he liked the combination of shadow clones and Tailed-Beast level chakra, he can create as many clones as he wanted. When Naruto believed that he had as many clones as he needed he then decided to attack by creating a Rasengan, with the help of a clone of course. He knew that this wasn't going to affect the Akuma that much, but it was still an attack.

Allen decided to improvise with Naruto's plan. He watched as the clones attacked the Akuma with the occasional clone being destroyed here and there. Allen's eyes widened as he noticed Naruto creating a Rasengan. Naruto had told him about the lack of effect of the Rasengan on the level one Akuma and Allen didn't think that Naruto would do much damage with a level two Akuma. So he decided that he would help Naruto out a little bit. Allen brought back his arm and slammed it into the occupied Akuma roughly which sent him into Naruto's Rasengan.

However, right as Naruto's Rasengan hit it the Akuma in the face the Akuma slowly split in half like a piece of paper. "What?" Naruto said before he noticed something right behind Allen. Moving quickly he shoved Allen out of the way before he was stabbed in the stomach by a copy of Allen.

"Naruto!" Allen yelled in fright. He was surprised to suddenly being thrown into a wall by Naruto. The image of Naruto being impaled was enough to keep him from getting ticked about being thrown into the wall.

The copy of Allen grinned before it moved its arm around inside of Naruto. "How does it feel? How does it feel to be the one hurting? You're blood is spilling! It's such a beautiful picture! Hehe." It giggled as it enjoyed the face that Naruto was making. It frowned when it heard Naruto mutter something under his breath. "What did you say?"

"I called you a basta-" Naruto let out a small scream as the Akuma twisted its arm around inside of Naruto.

"Now, now. There's no need for that kind of language now is there?" The Akuma asked in a chiding voice. "Didn't your parents tell you any different?" He then released Naruto before kicking Naruto away from them.

Naruto clutched his stomach tighter while blood was starting to come out from the wound. He tried to stand up but his legs buckled which caused him to fall back onto the ground. The last thing he saw before he passed out was the copy of Allen punching him through a building and possibly several others.

"I win! I always win!" The Akuma yelled out into the sky with what seemed like a deafening roar. He was proud of himself for easily taking out two different Exorcists. His power was definitely stronger than when he was a level one. Now he actually had the choice to enjoy killing others from his own free will.

First he needed to find the innocence. If he destroyed that then the Earl would be pleased. Soon he could become maybe a level four and kill everyone in sight. It'll be so much fun! First, that stupid doll was able to escape with the girly looking Exorcist. He would need to find them and it'll all be taken care of.

(At Headquarters)

"Really, that Naruto." Komui scoffed. He was annoyed when he found out that Naruto had disappeared. It wasn't a mystery where Naruto had gone and quite frankly…he was pissed. Annoyed wouldn't be the right word to use nor would anything else. He wanted the blond idiot to come back and take his mission! It was important too! He needed Naruto to go to the Asian Headquarters but no…he had to go off on his own.

Suddenly he heard the phone ring and he picked it softly. "Yes?" He said into the phone. He had to keep his tone steady as to not show whoever called that he was slightly distressed. "Who is this?"

"Ah!" The voice said excitedly before it spoke again, "I'm glad that you picked up. I was wondering when you were going to get the package over to us? We've been waiting for a while though. Is the person late?" So the person was Bak from the Asian Headquarters.

"The person that was going to be sent over to you has…acted out a little and has forced himself to take a mission that he wasn't supposed to. So it's going to be a while before you get the package. Hevlaska said that he needed to be the one to go."

Bak was quiet on the other end of the line for a minute before he responded, "Do you really believe that it's safe for him to be the one to bring us the package?"

"Yes," Komui said. His voice was filled with confidence. "He is a little rebellious, but I know that he will try his hardest to get the job done. Like I told you Hevlaska said that Naruto _needs_ to go there. Something about it being an important part of his life or something like that. I'm not exactly sure what it has to do with him, but it seemed pretty important. Maybe it has something to do with him finding someone to fall in love with?" Yeah, because there's a big chance that will be the case.

Bak gave a loud laugh after hearing that. "There isn't any way that he could find someone here. There might be the occasional girl here and there but aside from them the only person is Fou. I doubt that he would be able to handle her. Although that would definitely be a funny thing to see."

Komui laughed after hearing that, but he couldn't help the feeling that what he said wasn't exactly off. Hevlaska wouldn't explain what she meant by that prediction, but perhaps there little joke would actually come true. Or perhaps that could be off, but one never knows.

(With Naruto)

Naruto instantly recognized the familiar drips that resembled the one place that he had been trying to get into for over a week. The place where one of his only confidents was originally located. He was in his mindscape, and it appears all he had to do was get stabbed and become close to near death. Why not?

He walked through the water of his sewer-disguised mind and tried to find the familiar bars that held the ultimate object of hate. He trudged through the water without anything coming into view. He would have ran through the mindscape but he didn't want to ruin any chance to meet with Innocence. He's here, and now he needs to finish the job.

Soon he walked up to the bars that housed the great Nine-Tails. A feeling of dread overtook him as he watched the eyes of the Nine-Tails open quickly. The red eyes with the black slit stared down at him with an amused emotion. It was as if the Nine-Tails knew he was coming. "Hey! I have some questions that I need to ask you!"

The Nine-Tails' form slowly stood up from his laying down position. He grinned at Naruto which showed off his sharp teeth before he said, "**Well, look who it is.**" The voice was low and threatening and he spoke without actually moving his mouth. Naruto wasn't scared at all. If anything he was more encouraged to get this out of the way. If he could stare the Nine-Tails in the face courageously then he shouldn't be frightened of any Akuma!

Naruto's eyes narrowed when he heard the sound of whimpering from behind the bars. He didn't have to be a genius to know what was happening. While he wasn't completely sure what was going on he had a pretty good idea. "What have you done to Innocence? Tell me!" Naruto demanded.

The Nine-Tails' laughter was loud and menacing, but most of all it was mocking as he glared down at Naruto with full hate that shouldn't be felt by normal people. "**Why should I tell you anything? Perhaps I would like to see you suffer and perhaps even die? I wouldn't mind. Soon I'll burn this world to the ground and nothing anyone can do will stop me! So just give up already!**"

Naruto tried his best to not look frightened by the Nine-Tails' figure. It was something that could make Kanda possibly cry if he ever came into contact. Naruto didn't doubt that the Millennium Earl would be suffocated by the power of the Nine-Tails' hate. It was just something that he would have to deal with.

Naruto gave the Nine-Tails' a shaky glare, which amused the Nine-Tails, before saying, "I'll tell you why."

To Be Continued

* * *

That's the end of this chapter! Cliffhanger! Haha. Yes, I wasn't planning on making the arc two chapters but I got going and going until I realized that this chapter would be too long to put everything I wanted in one chapter. So this will be two instead of one chapters. So look forward for the next ones! Also, Rhode's appearance has almost nothing to do with the current arc other than to keep her in the story. That's also why I mentioned Fou at this point so it's not chapter whatever before I finally introduce her. So I hope that you all bear with me until I get to that point!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review please if you want!


	6. Author note, please read!

Hey everyone! Don't worry, I'm not going to abandon this story. I just wanted to let everyone know that while I've been gone I've been a little...well lazy. However, I have been reading amazing authors and paying attention to their writing style. I already think my style has changed a little bit, so I'm going to try out a new method of editing and this story will be the guinea pig.

So, the first five chapters will be replaced and I'm not going to try and post three chapters at once. That was too difficult and it burned me out trying to write so much so quickly. I thank everyone who has been supporting of this story and when the revised first chapter is uploaded I hope that everyone will enjoy the story even more than you do now! :)


End file.
